Boys Vs Girls
by Similing-chesire
Summary: esta es mas bien una serie de mini historias de guerras entre chicos y chicas y como se forman esas relaciones de amor/odio,porsupuesto los protagonistas seran Soul y Maka..
1. War one:Everybody loves Maka Albarn

Boys Vs. Girls

capitulo 1:Everybody loves Maka Albarn

Era plena mañana del catorce de febrero,igual que todos los años en cada festival las dos grandes escuelas rivales,el instituto para chicos Shibusen y la academia para señoritas Saint's Rose,compartian el inmenso patio lateral que tenian en comun ambos edificios para celebrar el dia de san Valentine.

Era bien sabido por todos en Death City que el inmenso edificio mitad pintado de azul mitad de rosa habia comenzado sus dias como una unica universidad que albergaba a los mas birllantes estudiantes,pero despues de una pelea entre los dos jovenes directores,el edificion fue dividido en dos,si se le veia desde el cielo era algo muy llamativo de admirar,dado que era una edificacion enorme de dos colores,el recinto contaba con numerosas aulas,bibliotecas,patios,cafeterias,baños,laboratorios y finalmente las habitaciones donde los estudiantes que eran residentes permanentes utilizaban.A pesar de ser un unico edificio las puertas o pasillos que se habian conectado en algun momento entre ellos habian sido sellados,por lo que lo unico que comunicaba una escuela con otra era el patio lateral derecho y el izquierdo que tambien contaban con un bosquesillo.

Asi como los directores,el señor Shinigami como regente de Shibusen y la señorita Arachne como reina del Saint's Rose mantenian muy presente una constante rivalidad,los alumnos de ambas escuelas se detestaban desde su entrada a los diez añ festivales o torneos deportivos que se celebraban cada año solo eran meras excusas para desatar la guerra entre los sexos,cada año trampas y sabotajes a los puestos,obras o equipos eran friamente calculados para sacar ventaja,y ambos directores peleaban por conseguir los estudiantes mas brillantes y talentosos.

En el caso de Shibusen era Soul Evans,el estudiante mas brillante y prodigio musical,experto en el piano y un deportista nato.

En el caso de Saint's Rose era Maka Albarn,aun mas brillante que Soul,campeona de ajedrez,gran estratega y experta en las artes marciales.

Como era de esperarse de los alumnos mas importantes de escuelas que desde siempre habian sido rivales,Soul y Maka eran como los famosos tigre y dragon de las leyendas,sin embargo pocas personas sabian que entre estos dos la rivalidad habia nacido mucho antes de entrar en los institutos,de hecho,ambos adolescentes vivian uno al lado del otro,sus casas no solo estaban pegadas sino que de echo las ventanas de sus habitaciones estaban enfrentadas y con solo unos pocos metros de distancia,y,como si fuera una burla del destino sus madres eran amigas desde la infancia y aprovechaban cualquier excusa para mencionar la palabra

"compromiso"a sus queridos hijos.

En ese dia tan amado por las parejas la lider femenina del Saint's Rose corria como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillos del instituto,era una chica no muy alta y flacucha,tenia el lasio pelo suelto color rubio cenizo y tras los grandes y redondos lentes que usaba para leer,unos brillantes ojos color chica corria tan rapido que la falda negra en la que consistia su uniforme junto con el chaleco beige que tenia encima de su camisa estaban todos desaliñados,pero a la chica no parecia importarle,tras bajar una escalera se escondio en uno de los armarios de limpieza mientras esperaba a que el grupo de chicos y chicas que la perseguian siguieran por un camino equivocado,en cuanto le parecio que la zona era segura volvio a salir dirijiendose denuevo hacia los pisos de abajo,su unica oportunidad era la salida.

¿y por que rayos le pasaba esto a ella?

¿como habia podido olvidar que ese dia era san Valentine?

Todos los años Maka Albarn era perseguida por casi toda la poblacion masculina del Shibusen y una buena porcion de la femenina del Saint's Rose,¿la razon?,era simple,todos querian ser el "primer" beso de la chica,aunque a sus diecisiete años de edad Maka no era una gran y prometedora belleza habia algo en ella que enamoraba a las masas,sus amigas opinaban que era su aspecto de niñita inocente y virgen,otros opinaban que era por su aspecto de lolita con gafas y otros opinaban que emitia feromonas o algo asi,en cualquier caso y fuera cual fuese la razon,cada año durante san Valentine era perseguida por una jauria de adolescentes calentorros que buscaban ser su primera vez,y,ironicamente,eso era algo que jamas pasaria por que ella ya habia tenido su primer beso y su primera vez.

Ese era su secreto sucio,algo que ninguna de sus compañeras o amigas sabia,y ambos dias eran inombrables para ella solo eran "ese dia"o "el dia negro"como ella los llamaba.

"y si supieran quien fue mi primera vez...seguramente me expulsarian"penso la chica desalentadoramente mientras volvia a correr por los pasillos tratando de llegar hasta la entrada sin ser encontrada,algunos chicos pasaron corriendo cerca de ella por lo que decidio volver a esconderse,pero e sta vez en la biblioteca,mientras se encontraba agasapada en la oscurridad comenzo a recordar "ese dia"en el que todo habia comenzado.

Habia sido en el jardin de su casa,en su cumpleaños numero cinco,su madre la habia llamado para que conociera a su mejor amiga que para placer de ella habia venido a vivir a Death City junto a su familia por lo que se volverian vecinos,en aquel fatidico dia en el que sus ojos se toparon por primera vez con los de Soul Evans ella no imaginaba lo mucho que su vida cambiaria,en aquel dia de su destinado encuentro ella habia pensado que aquel chico que parecia un conejo,de blancos cabellos y rojizos ojos,era en efecto un principe como los de los cuentos de hadas,y confiada y feliz habia ido a hablarle cuando el primer impacto ocurrio,el chico habia acercado sin aviso su cara a la de ella robandole asi su primer ese instante la rubia Albarn lo habia odiado,pero,con el pasar de el tiempo el chico,con su encanto y cariño habia logrado ganarse nuevamente el afecto de la chica,hubo una epoca en la que se habian vuelto inseparables,pasaban todo el dia juntos jugando y siempre se quedaban a dormir juntos,incluso se bañaban juntos,seguramente ese habia sido el motivo por el cual sus madres habian decidido compormeterlos en el futuro,de pequeña,Maka solia decir que el chico era su principe y Soul por su lado aseguraba que cuando fuese grande se casaria con la chica,incluso en su cumpleaños numero siete le habia obsequiado un collar que tenia el dije de la mitad blanca del ying y el yang,conservando El el lado negro,collar que la chica jamas se habia quitado del cuello.

Con el paso del tiempo el afecto infantil se habia convertido en autentico cariño,volviendose asi Soul su primer y unico amor,pero,un dia el chico habia dejado de querer quedarse a dormir con ella o bañarse juntos,ahora a su edad Maka comprendia que el chico,quien habia empezado a mirarla con otros ojos,se habia sentido intimidado por ella,pero cuando aun tenia trece años no entendia por que su mejor amigo rechazaba su compañia,aunque lo dejo pasar un tiempo y solo se veian durante el dia,la rubia habia comenzado a pensar que el chico la odiaba y no sabia como decirselo,habia sido un pensamiento muy tonto e infantil pero en aquel momento ella era aun una niña inexperta e inocente,asi pues cuando cumplio sus quince años y en su fiesta un chico habia intentado besarla recibiendo en cambio una monumental paliza por parte de su mejor amigo,la chica decidio enfrentar a Soul para preguntarle que diablos le sucedia,ahi habia ocurrido el segundo impacto,pero en ese "dia negro",un dia que seria seguramente el mas importante de su vida,Soul no solo la habia besado de una manera mucho mas madura que la primera vez,sino que ademas habia echo el amor con ella,en su cabeza el recuerdo aun era algo difuso,como si hubiese una leve capa de niebla,habia sido en el cuarto de Soul,por que ella lo habia ido a enfrentar en plena noche,se habia escabullido por su ventana y atravezado el arbol que se interponia entre las dos paredes de ambas casas,habia entrado en el cuarto de su mejor amigo y en ese momento se habia desatado la guerra,al principio se habian gritado e insultado,pues en ese momento Maka no habia comprendido el terrible arranque de celos por los cuales el alvino estaba,la chica incluso le habia lanzado un libro hasta que en cierto punto el chico la habia acorralado contra una de las paredes de su cuarto para posteriormente comenzar a besarla apasionadamente,aunque al principio la chica se opuso,tras recibir las instensas caricias y muestras de afecto habia cedido no solo a los besos sino a todo lo que habia venido despues,afortunadamente para ella y aunque era su primera vez a sus quince años Soul se habia informado lo suficiente como para no dejarla embarazada.

Sin embargo,Lejos de ser ese un final feliz para ellos la rivalidad que habian comenzado desde niños y que fue amplificada por los institutos no cedio ante su intima muestra de afecto,y no solo eso sino que sus peleas en cada festival y torneo o los constantes filtreos de otros chicos y chicas que inevitablemente producian celos entre ellos acababan siempre en una guerra sobre la cama de Soul,y,por mucho odio que se tuviera a si misma Maka,siempre que veia a alguna estupida intentar coquetear con "su"rival ella acababa cruzando al cuarto del chico para hacer el amor con el y recordarle cuan suyo era,muy en lo profundo de ella sabia que esta era la estrategia favorita de Soul para que ella se acostara con el,se acercaba a las chicas solo cuando sabia que ella lo veia,y era bien sabido por los hombres del Shibusen que el extraño chico Evans aun siendo deseado por muchas nunca se acostaba o se dejaba tocar por ninguna,claro que Maka Albarn sabia la razon,el era fiel a su extraña relacion con ella.

Tras estar convencida de que finalmente los "buitres" se habia alejado de su escondite la chica salio de la biblioteca preguntandose que pasaria si alguien se llegase a enterar que ella ya no era virgen y que de echo se acostaba bastante seguido con su gran rival,pero antes de que las imagenes se formaran en su cabeza una ola de chicos y chicas corria atravez del pasillo en direccion a ella,sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia se lanzo en carrera hacia la ultima escalera que le quedaba para llegar a la entrada,pero cuando estaba por comenzar a bajar tropezo y cayo volando sobre las escaleras y estampandose sobre alguien que justo pasaba por ahi,la sensacion tibia sobre sus labios la dejo momentaneamente incapacitada de movimiento,hasta que un coro de gritos y abucheadas la hiceron despertar.

-¡maldito suertudo!-

-¡oh miren,miren!-

-¡como ah podido justo care sobre el!-

-¡oigan miren,Maka y Soul se estan besando!-

"un momento...¿que?"

usando sus manos para incorporarse y como si fuera una vision de uno de sus encuentros con el,la chica se encontro a si misma sobre el chico alvino,los ojos de Soul se fijaron en ella primero sorpendidos y luego lanzandole una sonrisa malvada

-a ver como logras escaparte de esta neko-chan-

-¡joder,joder,jodeeeer!-

Maka entro dando un salvaje portazo a su habitacion y tras ponerse su pijama rosa con violentos gestos tomo el primer libro de shaskepeare que encontro y se puso a leer.

"Romeo y Julieta"penso sarcasticamente pero luego de ver su propio gesto soncarron reflejado en el espejo de su habitacion,hizo un gesto de disculpa al gran escritor

-lo siento William,tu no tienes la culpa...¡es todo culpa de ese maldito!¡ese cretino solo se limito a huir y dejarme dando explicaciones sola!-

"patan"penso molesta y tratando de concentrarse en la lectura para calmarse,al cabo de media hora estaba totalmente compenetrada en la historia,tanto que tenia algunas lagrimillas en los ojos por las escenas tragicas,cuando un estallido de parlantes que comenzaban a sonar con musica rock a todo volumen la hizo caerse de la silla donde se encontraba sentada,echa una fiera abrio la ventana de su cuarto y saco la mitad de su cuerpo por esta

-¡¿podrias no ser tan cretino y bajarle a la musica para que al menos pueda leer?-

frente a su ventana y solo vistiendo unos boxers aparecio la figura de Soul,este tambien abrio la ventana y saco la mitad de su cuerpo

-¿que dices Albarn?no te escucho...-dijo el inocentemente llevandose una mano a su oreja

-¡que bajes el maldito volumen,joder!-chillo ella desesperada

-ahh...ok,esta bien...-consintio el chico

-gracias..-"finalmente"penso la rubia pero sonriendo cual gato de Chesire el chico agrego

-si me muestras a las "niñas"-

"¿que?"

-¡CERDO!-le grito furiosa ante lo que el chico insinuaba

-oh vamos,no es como si no las haya visto ya,ademas que no hay mucho para ver-

-¡pues ve a ver las de alguien mas imbecil!-bramo echando chispas la chica pero cuando cerro la ventana y se disponia a dar media vuelta para ignorar al chico,la parte de arriba de su pijama se engancho entre el marco y la ventana haciendo que ella con su rapido gesto de querer darse vuelta provocase el desgarro de la camisa y la dejase totalmente desnuda de las caderas para arriba,desde la ventana de enfrente el alvino le chiflo y comenzo a reir escandalosamente

-¡wow,si cariño!¡de eso hablaba!-

-¡MUERETE CRETINO!-grito ella indignada al tiempo que cerraba las cortinas y buscaba una nueva remera que ponerse

"¡sera cerdo!.."

La rubia no habia terminado de bajarse la nueva prenda de ropa contra su piel cuando la ventana de su cuarto se abria y por ella entraba Soul

-¿que rayos quieres?¡largate!-excalmo molesta lanzandole "Romeo y Julieta"por la cabeza,pero el chico atrapo el libro en el aire

-tranquila fiera...este te lo regale yo¿verdad?lo haz leido al menos unas mil veces...-con total descaro el chico salto sobre la cama de rosadas sabanas,resoplando molesta Maka trabo la puerta de su cuarto y se acosto junto a el quedando ambos mirando hacia el techo que al igual que las paredes era de color salmon

-¿que piensas hacer ahora?-solto de pronto el alvino

-¿que pienso hacer con respecto a que?...-pregunto la chica finguiendo demencia

-tu sabes de que hablo,con respecto al beso que nos dimos hoy,todos lo vieron-

-fue solo un accidente...-contesto rapidamente la chica,y,como lo esperaba el alvino resoplo y le dio la espalda,la rubia se incorporo en la cama para poder verlo mejor-¿y ahora por que te enojas?-

-uhmp...-

-Soul...-comenzo ella amenazadoramente pero decidio cambiar su estrategia a una mas tierna-Soul...vamos tu sabes que si supieran de nosotros todos se meterian en nuestra relacion y ademas que quien sabe que dirian los directores-

-oh bien,al menos admites que tenemos una "relacion"creei que solo lo hacias conmigo por diversion-la chica se indigno inmediatamente

-¡Soul no estas siendo justo!¡sabes que te quiero y sabes que eres el unico con el que estoy!¿por que crees que huia de los demas chicos hoy?-

-pues me importa una mierda Albarn,no entiendo por que te preocupas por los demas,¡al diablo los demas!¡si hasta nuestras propias madres quieren comprometernos!¡y tu simplemente te acuestas conmigo cuando estas frustrada o celosa,estoy harto de eso Maka!-

Bien,a grandes rasgos el tenia la razon,pero ella tambien la tenia,si los demas se enteraban entonces comenzarian a meterse y lo arruinarian todo,si ellos estaban destinados a compremeterse entonces podrian casarse cuando terminaran sus estudios,pero claro eso no lo era todo,Soul odiaba no poder besarla o tocarla cuando se le pegaba la regalada gana,odiaba tener que soportar a sus compañeros hablando de ella como un pedazo de carne y odiaba mas que nada no poder expresarle su cariño como cualquier novio normal,Maka lo entendia,lo entendia por que ella estaba en la misma situacion que el.

-primero que nada no me acuesto contigo por razones especificas,lo hago por que me gusta hacer el amor contigo-la chica contemplo satisfecha como el alvino se sonrojaba-segundo tu nunca vienes por tu propia cuenta a hacerlo conmigo,siempre esperas que sea yo la que se lance furiosa contra ti...tercero como esperas que yo vaya y le diga a los demas "oh lo siento pero no pueden darme mi primer beso porque el estupido de Evans ya me lo dio a los cinco años,porcierto,mi encanto de virgen es demencia suya,por que,¿que creen?lo hago con Soul todas las semanas,lamento desilusionarlas chicas pero yo soy la unica jinete de este caballo salvaje,asi que sean tan amables de dejar de alzarse por mi novio,gracias..."-Soul quien ya habia empezado a reir suavemente acabo por soltar una sonora carcajada tras el discurso de Maka

-yo puedo encargarme de que todos se enteren,solo deja que coquetee abiertamente contigo...¿que te parece?asi sera como si nuestra relacion de amor/odio se fuese convirtiendo lentamente en una sola de amor-

-uhmm..no es mala idea...¿soportaras el teatro un tiempo?-

-es mejor que finjir que te odio-resoplo el chico fastidiado

-no es como si no lo hiceras conejito-se burlo ella subiendose sobre el

-callate...¿unica jinete?-sonrio el chico comenzando a acariciar las caderas de la chica por debajo de la remera que se habia puesto-¿quieres montar hoy gatita?-

-eso depende...¿quieres ser montado?-

-¿tu que crees?-sonrio el apretando las caderas de Maka contra las suyas mostrandole como se encontraba de excitado

-nyaa...creo que si-ronroneo ella comenzando a restregarse contra el

-uhmm..Maka,quitate esa cosa...-

-¿no te gusta mi pijama rosa?-

-tendra el mismo destino que la parte de arriba sino te lo quitas en los siguentes tres segundos-le amenazo el alvino a lo que la rubia se saco rapidamente el pantalon del pijama quedandose solo en ropa interior

-muurrr,mi favorita-sonrio el alvino regocijandose mientras usaba sus brazos para abrirle las piernas de la chica y que quedara sentada sobre su pecho,con su intimidad al alcanze de su boca

-¿te gustan mis bragas de conejitos?-le pregunto sorpendida Maka mientras veia como Soul apartaba la tela de su prenda para lamer lentamente su intimidad-uhmffff...-

-me encantan...-el chico comenzo a lamerla mas fuerte al tiempo que con sus manos apretaba su trasero,era una de las partes favoritas para el chico de su cuerpo,adoraba apretarla o tocarla por abajo de la ropa-estas tan humeda...-

-Soul...-

gentilmente el chico la hizo bajar de su cara para dejar a la chica en cuatro patas sobre la cama y posicionarse el detras,bajando sus bragas y sus propios boxers comenzo a penetrar lentamente en ella

-eres tan estrecha...-

-¡ah!uhm...esta sensacion cuando entras me fascina...-

aferrandose de las caderas de la chica como si fueran las riendas de un caballo,de un solo movimiento termino de entrar en ella,la chica mordio su almohada para que su grito no se escuchara fuera de la habitacion

-estas tan grande y duro...-gimoteo ella con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer y comenzando a gemir al sentir como el chico empezaba sus embestidas montando mas sobre ella

-y tu tan humeda y apretada...-las manos de Soul la agarraban con fuerza e incluso cuando mas distraida se encontraba la chica el le dio una sonora nalgada-¿quien monta a quien?...-

-¡Sou...!-la chica se tapo la boca tan pronto como habia comenzado a gritar

-¿Maka,cariño?-la voz de su padre sono atravez de la puerta-¿me llamaste?es que senti tu voz...-

-contestale...-le murmuro maliciosamente el chico mientras la penetraba con mas fuerza-anda vamos...contestale a papi-

-n-no...uhgm...no te llame s-solo me uhmf...golpee contra la cama...pero e-estare bien,vete...-hablar al mismo tiempo que recibia tales embestidas era extremadamente dificil,tenia ganas de gritar como una desquiciada,pero intento controlar su voz lo mas posible hasta que sintio a su padre alejarse de la habitacion-no sabes cuanto te odio...uhmmg...si...si...-

-que dices Maka,no te escucho...¿deberia detenerme?-sonrio el bajando una de sus manos y acariciando la intimidad de la chica al tiempo que la embestia con mas fuerza

-¡joder,si te detienes te mato!-

-¿quieres que siga follandote?-

-¡dios,si!Soul porfavor...hazme el amor,no pares...-

con movimientos mas agresivos el chico alcanzo su cuello para comenzar a morderlo al tiempo que gruñia como un perro que obligaba a una perra en celo a dejarse montar,el cuerpo de Maka comenzo a tensarse como una cuerda a punto de romperse,el miembro del chico que se hundia con salvajismo dentro de ella estaba enloqueciendola,su cuerpo ya no podia contenerlo mas

-Maka...ya no puedo-gimio el chico a punto de estallar

-yo tampoco...termina conmigo...ahh siii...-

dentro de ella el semen del chico se sintio caliente,era una extraña pero maravillosa sensacion,desde que habia comenzado a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas habia podido gozar de esta hermosa sensacion de sentir al chico piel con piel,era algo que no cambiaria por nada.

-uhmm eres tan cool...-le sonrio ella mientras sostenia con su fuerza el cuerpo del chico que se habia dejado caer sobre ella aun abrazado de sus caderas

-ya lo sabes amor...recuestate-en un movimiento extraño ambos lograron recostarse sobre la cama,el chico quien se habia negado a salir de dentro de ella estaba ahora abrazandola por la espalda y con toda la intencion de dormirse

-Soul...¿tus padres no te iran a buscar al cuarto?-

-naaa no creo y si lo hacen solo les dire mañana que me quede contigo por que te sacaste un noventa y nueve en un examen y necesitabas consuelo...-

-¡dios todo poderoso no lo permita!-se quejo ella inmediatamente sin atreverse a imaginar tal pesadilla

-eres un caso...porcierto que conste que esto fue en agradecimiento al chocolate que dejaste en mi cuarto esta mañana-se burlo el a lo que Maka respondio contrayendo sus musculos y haciendo que su intimidad apretara la del chico-dios...no hagas eso-

-te excitas de nada...-

-¿y de quien es la culpa Albarn?-

-solo tuya amor...-

-Maka..-

-¿uhm...?-

-no quiero ir a clases mañana-gimoteo lastimeramente

-pero tienes que ir,¿no estabas emocionado por empezar con el teatro entre nosotros?-

-Mou~..-

-bobo...-

-Maka...-

-¿dime?...-

-te amo...-

-lose,y yo te amo a ti-

-pero yo te amo maaaaas..-murmuro Soul al tiempo que bostezaba

-no,yo te amo mas,te amo hasta el infinitoooo...-sonrio Maka bostezando tambien

enredados en un tierno abrazo y exaustos despues de hacer el amor,el tigre de Saint's Rose y el dragon del Shibusen cedieron juntos al sueño con sus manos entrelazadas.

Notas de la Autora:

esta historia no sera una dividia en capitulos,sino que seran varias historias de un cap...oneshots?bueno nose como llamarlos la cosa es que son historias donde de una manera u otra Maka y Soul seran rivales o tendran una relacion de amor/odio,supongo que la historia que mas me guste la hare formalmente mas larga y con capis,ustedes me dicen...esta idea personalmente me gusto.

ja-ne


	2. War two:Like Dogs And Cats

Capitulo 2:Like Dogs and Cats-version 1.0-

Finalmente y tras el crudo invierno por fin la primavera llegaba a las ciudades rivales Death Dog city y Alive Cat city,sin embargo,para ninguna de estas ciudades la primavera era bienvenida,Como todos sabran la primavera es una estacion bien conocida por su romance,en esta epoca todos los animales forman parejas de por vida,es un momento en el que el clima no es ni muy frio ni muy caluroso y donde los arboles se vuelven verdes y las flores nuevas nacen,por donde se la vea,la primavera es como un pipollo que florece en llamativos colores al tiempo que suelta un embriagador perfume que contaguia al resto de los seres vivos,a todos menos a los pobladores de estas dos ciudades.

Mientras los habituales sonidos mañaneros inundaban el camino que llegaba hasta la escuela mixta Shibusen,una chica de largo cabello rubio cenizo y dos puntiagudas orejas de gato corria deseperada bajo la sombra de los resplandecientes arboles de cerezo,esa mañana era su primer dia de clase en la escuela,aunque tenia diescisiete años Maka Albarn habia sido educada en casa por sus padres por lo que no habia asistido a los dos primeros años del ciclo basico educativo,pero,tras una larga batalla en donde ella habia resultado triunfadora sus padres le habian concedido el derecho de asistir a un instituto como un "ser humano" la chica dada su raza felina corria muy rapido y era muy agil,tambien era muy despistada por lo que fue incapaz de esquivar una figura que habia saltado frente a ella aparentemente tambien en una desquiciada carrera hacia la escuela,la colision provoco que tanto ella como el recien aparecido cayeran violentamente contra el asfalto de la calle,en el caso de ella habia quedado con su cara estampada en el piso y las caderas alzadas ofreciendo una vista gratuita de su ropa interior casi transparente.

-¡rayos,eso dolio mucho!-olvidando que habia chocado con alguien la chica comenzo a acariciar su cabeza sin dignarse a cambiar de posicion al tiempo que agitaba su larga cola furiosamente

-tranquila "vellos dorados" no tengo la cabeza tan dura despues de todo...-

mas que la voz sarcastica e intimidante lo que realmente hizo saltar a la chica fue el apodo que habia utilizado el extraño para referirse a ella.

"¿lo dice por mi...?"

cuando la chica cayo en la cuenta de su bochornosa posicion y de como el desconocido habia recolectado tal informacion sobre su anatomia la chica se paro de un salto bajandose la falda negra del uniforme lo mas que podia,aunque obviamente era algo absurdo dado que ahora que estaba parada la prenda la cubria perfectamente.

Frente a ella y aun sentado en el suelo un chico que tenia aparentemente su edad la observaba con ojos hambrientos,era un perro husky...aunque por su apariencia la chica podria jurar que en realidad se trataba de un lobo,tenia el pelo de un blanco perfecto y brillantes y profundos ojos rojos,su larga cola se movia suavemente de lado a lado como dando a traslucir que se encontraba complacido por alguna razon,para sus adentros la chica se encontro pensando que era atractivo.

"¡no Maka es solo un sucio pulgoso y ademas te vio tu ropa interior transparente!¡matare a la tia Blair por regalarme estas cosas!..."

mientras la rubia tenia su batalla mental el chico se puso de pie y sacudio su ropa para quitarle el polvo

-asumo "vellos dorados" que te dirigias al Shibusen¿no?-le pregunto el chico al tiempo que guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalon del uniforme

-si yo iba a...¡cual "vellos dorados"ni una mierda,eres un chucho pervertido!-la chica lanzo un puñetazo directo a la cara del chico pero este la esquivo sin siquiera sacar las manos de su pantalon,la chica lo intento un par de veces mas pero el volvio a esquivarla,era muy rapido-ah...ah...¡como se largate de mi vista!-agitada por el movimiento la chica retomo su carrera hasta la puerta solo para comprobar con fastidio que el chico corria a su lado y le ganaba en la repentina competencia de velocidad que habian comenzado.

Perro y gata llegaron transpirados a la clase que les correspondia,la misma para desgracia de la felina,aunque por suerte lograron llegar antes de que el timbre de la mañana sonara,ni bien puso un pie dentro de la clase varios chicos comenzaron a gritarle a su odiado acosador

-¡hey viejo aqui,tu gran dios te guardo un asiento!-el primero que lo habia llamado era otro perro,tenia el pelo celeste y los ojos verdes como ella,su corta cola se agitaba freneticamente y una de sus orejas estaba caida,era un Chowchow

-¡Black*Star rompes la simetria de la clase!-el segundo chico tenia el pelo negro con tres rayas blancas horizontales en su lado izquierdo,sus ojos eran ambarinos,tenia orejas caidas y una cola fina,muy posiblemente un labrador.

-bueno pues aqui nos separamos "vellos dorados"-

-¡soy Maka!¿me oyes chucho?Ma-ka...M-a-k-a,¡Maka!-la chica deletreo furiosa su nombre pero el alvino ya se habia dado media vuelta hacia su amigos,sintiendose ignorada la gata color cenizo se sento en los asientos de la primera fila al tiempo que rezaba a todos los dioses que un agujero se abriera y que de el saliese un karken que tragase al cretino de pelo blanco...

al imaginarse la escena la rubia comenzo a reir histericamente al tiempo que un aura oscura se formaba alrededor de ella

-¿y a esta que le pico?-

-esta en epoca de celo onee-chan jyahahaha...-

-yo no se como lidiar con locas...-

-etto...¿disculpa?-

Maka detuvo su histerica risa y sus pensamientos homicidas al darse cuenta del grupo de cuatro chicas que estaba frente a ella.

la primera era alta de pelo rubio oscuro,casi castaño y ojos azules,era una gata siamesa,a su lado estaba la que seguramente era su hermana,era un poco mas baja pero mas voluptuosa,rubia brillante y de ojos celestes,la que le seguia era una gata tambien,de aspecto fino,una gata ejipcia,su pelo era violeta claro y sus ojos de un celeste casi gris,la ultima era la mas alta,era una gata de pelo negro y ojos azules,era la que se habia acercado mas a ella

-disculpa pero...¿podemos sentarnos junto a ti?-

-eh claro...soy Maka es un placer-saludo alegremente la chica al tiempo que se corria un poco en el largo banco donde se habia sentado para que las otras chicas se pudiesen sentar

-yo soy Tsubaki-saludo la pelinegra

-C-crona-la pelivioleta temblo un poco al hablar pero sonrio

-nosotras somo Liz y Patty-se presento la siamesa mayor al tiempo que se señalaba a si misma y luego a su hermana quien miraba a Maka con una gran sonrisa-¿tu tambien eres nueva?-

-¿ustedes son nuevas?-se sorprendio la rubia ante la pregunta de la castaña

-si,nuestros padres no estaban muy felices de dejarnos venir a un colegio con perros pero ya ves...-

-si en mi caso era lo mismo...-murmuro Maka mientras las chicas asentian en silenciosa empatia.

Al final la pequeña Albarn presto poca atencion a su primer dia de clase ya que se la paso charlando con sus nuevas amigas,y,aunque ella amaba estudiar y ser la mejor en todo la verdad era que mientras los dias avanzaban mas y mas encontraba cosas divertidas que hacer con las chicas,era la primera vez que vivia una vida normal de colegiala,todas las tardes despues de clase las chicas se reunian para ir de compras o a comer algo a algun lugar,los viernes se volvieron dias santos de pijamadas,helado y peliculas de terror,la hora del almuerzo en la escuela se volvio un ritual de cotilleo y juegos de cartas,sin mencionar las constantes criticas y planes malvados contra los perros,Maka no recordaba haberse divertido tanto en la vida,y,todo hubiese sido perfecto a no ser por un minusculo detalle.

-¿vienes sola hoy "vellos dorados"?-

para su completa frustracion al parecer el perro alvino vivia no muy lejos de su casa por lo que la mayor parte del camino de ida al instituto debia hacerlo soportando aquel suplicio.

-no tengo humor en las mañanas como para soportarte chucho-

-en general nunca tienes un muy buen humor que digamos "rizos dorados"-

-¡tu que rayos sabes!-

como todas las mañanas la chica comenzo una pelea,que,como todas las mañanas termino con el alvino como ganador.

-te has vuelto mas rapida y fuerte...-comento el chico algo agitado mientras contemplaba a la gata rubia quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo sin fuerzas para seguir avanzando

-ca-callate...por tu culpa siempre llego exausta a...ahhh...a cla-clase...¡eres de lo peor!-

-no es mi culpa que quieras lanzarte sobre mi ni bien me ves "vellos dorados"-

-¿quieres dejar de llamarme asi?¡odio ese apodo!¡ya te dije que me llamo Maka...que rayos tengo que hacer para que me llames Maka...!-

-anda ven...-

para su asombro el chico se inclino frente a ella ofreciendole su espalda para cargarla el resto del camino hacia la escuela,por un momento la chica estuvo lista para mandarlo a freir esparragos pero tras pensarlo detenidamente decidio que despues de todo era la culpa del alvino que ella estuviese agotada asi que estaba bien que asumiese la responsabilidad y la cargase.

De alguna manera el ya conocido camino hacia el Shibusen se hizo extrañamente largo,el sendero estaba bajo los arboles de cerezo por lo que el aire olia a flores,todo el ambiente se sentia extraño

"quiza sea por que soy una gata siendo cargada por un perro..."penso la chica mientras escondia un poco su cara contra la espalda del chico"¿su cuerpo esta caliente...o soy yo la que esta caliente?"

-oye "vellos dorados"no te duermas...-la voz del alvino sono algo lejana

"¿eh?...me siento mareada..."

-¿"vellos dorados"?...¿oye que...?...¡Maka!-de golpe para la chica todo se volvio negro y lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fue una voz diciendo su nombre.

Para cuando Maka desperto se encontraba en la enfermeria del Shibusen,aunque llegar hasta esta conclusion le tomo varios minutos de trabajosa lentitud mental,al parecer habia sido el chico de pelo blanco quien la habia cargado ya que de hecho aun se encontraba junto a ella,sentado y dormido en la silla junto a su camilla lucia mucho mas maduro de lo que realmente podia ser,al sentirse observado el muchacho desperto algo sobresaltado,sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrarse con los de ella

-¡oye,ya despertaste!...aparentemente te desmayaste por no haber desayunado esta mañana,la enfermera llamo a tu casa y tu madre le explico que estabas apurada y saliste corriendo...-

-cuan patetica puedo llegar a ser...-murmuro cansinamente Maka mientras se sentaba y abrazaba sus rodillas

-uhm...bueno hay algo mas...-el extraño tono de vacilacion hizo que las orejas color cenizo de la chica se agitaran momentaneamente por la intriga-la...uhm..la enfermera no se lo dijo a tus padres pero me lo comento a mi por que soy tu "amigo"...-la gata levanto una ceja ante tal proclamacion-bueno la cosa es...tu sabes...es primavera y...las abejas...las flores...y...¡rayos estas entrando a tu epoca de celo!...bien ya lo eh dicho-

-¿¡mi epoca de que!-chillo desesperada la chica saliendo rapidamente de la cama y zarandeando al chico

-¡no me hagas repetirlo Maka!-

-¡como puedo estar en mi...!un momento...¿como me llamaste?-la chica dejo de zarandearlo y lo miro fijamente,sus rostros estaban cerca por el repentino acercamiento de la chica

-te eh llamado Maka...ese es tu nombre¿no?-

-pero tu jamas me llamas asi...-murmuro ella ruborizandose

-pues si no te gusta...-comenzo el molesto

-¡no!eso me gusta...puedes llamarme asi...-

-bien...entonces tu deja de decirme chucho y llamame Soul-el chico tambien se ruborizo un poco al tiempo que se paraba de su asiento-la enfermera cree que si no estas preparada entonces quedate en casa esta semana,tu aroma se volvera mas fuerte con los siguentes dias,tambien te dejo pastillas para que tomases,dice que si vienes a clase los gatos se te tiraran encima...aunque tambien es un aroma fuerte para los perros-esto ultimo lo dijo en un leve murmullo pero que la rubia llego a escuchar

-pues seguramente me quede en casa dado que no hay ningun gato que me interese-aunque el chico fingio indiferencia su cola lo delato agitandose felizmente

"esto es interesante..."penso la chica observando las reacciones opuestas del chico

-bien pues...si estas muy aburrida puedes ir a mi casa a pasar el rato,tengo videojuegos,ya sabes podemos hacer competencia-

la chica sonrio dulcemente al tiempo que acariciaba distraidamente una de las orejas del chico

-eso me gustaria-

De alguna manera el repentino desmayo de Maka aquella mañana habia echo que su dificil relacion con el "ex cucho"se tornase en una agradable camaradreria,por mucho que odiase admitirlo la realidad era que como ambos tenian personalidades tan opuestas y explosivas era inevitable que se sintiera atraida por Soul,y,como si eso fuera poco el mes de celo de los gatos y los perros lo hacia muchisimo mas dificil,dado que eran especies opuestas los perros y los gatos no solian atraerse fisicamente o almenos esa era la creencia popular,sin embargo la realidad distaba de los mitos,los perros decidian a sus parejas por el aroma,y una vez elejian una no se rendian hasta ser el primero y posteriormente el unico compañero sexual y sentimental de la chica,importaba muy poco si esta era una perra o una gata.

-¡buenos dias!-era temprano en la mañana y la felina color cenizo entraba corriendo por las puertas del Shibusen al encuntro de su compañeras

-¡buenos dias Maka!-la saludaron las gatas en respuesta

-hoy tenemos gimnasia a la primer hora,la pasaras siendo perseguida Maka...-agrego Tsubaki mientras todas se encaminaban a los vestidores y arrastraban a Liz quien comenzaba a quejarse

-¿por que mierda tenemos algo tan fastidioso?¿acaso no saben que la primer hora de la mañana es para hacer yoga?-

-honestamente Liz...-mumuro divertida Maka-y si alguien se me acerca lo golpeo con un libro..-

-onee-chan esta histerica por que quiere hacer "cositas"tambien-aseguro Patty agitando feliz la cola y las orejas y avergonzando a su hermana quien se ponia roja

-¡PATTY!-

-yo-yo no se como lidiar con el celo...-

-creo que nadie sabe como Crona...-

Para cuando las chicas salieron al patio uniendose con los varones y vistiendo los cortos shorts azules de gimnasia el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo,las clases tenia secciones separadas de media hora sola para las chicas y tras eso una seccion de una hora mixta junto con los varones.

-al principio el equipo de football solia ser de los perros contra los gatos¿recuerdan?-comento Liz

tras el pesado ejercicio ahora el grupo de chicas se encontraban sentadas en la hierba y tomando refrescos mientras contemplaban a los chicos jugar

-si...fue Evans-kun quien un dia decidio jugar en el equipo de los gatos¿no?-comento Tsubaki junto a Liz-apartir de ese momento ahora los chicos juegan formando grupos mixtos sin que les importe,creo que Evans-kun es un chico muy amable-

-bah es un cretino de incognito-le aseguro Maka bebiendo de su limonada

-si quieres mi opinion esta interesado en cierta gatita de por aqui y por eso quiere llevarse bien con los de nuestra raza-dijo Liz cantarinamente haciendo que Maka escupiera el jugo que tenia en la boca y comenzara a toser escandalosamente

-¡Liz!-chillo rojisima la chica mientras sus amigas reian

-yo nunca dije que fueras tu Makita~-rio la siamesa mayor dandole golpecitos en la espalda a la rubia quien tenia el pelo de su cola erizado

-Mou~no tiene gracia...-se quejo Maka mientras se levantaba

-¿eh,no te enojes,a donde vas?-

-voy por agua,el jugo de limon me dio mas sed...-comento la chica saliendo disparada hacia las canillas que se encontraban tras el gimnasio cerrado

-el calor no es bueno para ella...neee-murmuro Patty viendola irse sin dejar de lamer su helado

-¿interes eh...?-murmuro la rubia mientras se mojaba la cara y bebia la fresca agua,el calor del dia ahora que el sol estaba en su punto mas alto era insoportable,y para colmo todo el ejercicio que habian echo habia dejado su cuerpo sudado-lo dudo...-su cola se agito por el golpe del agua

-tu siempre con el trasero arriba "vellos dorados"...¿es una especie de indirecta?-la soncarrona voz de Soul hizo que sus orejas se pararan mientras se apartaba de un salto de las canillas cediendo involuntariamente el lugar al chico quien comenzo a beber

-¡no molestes chucho!-se quejo la chica tratando de ignorar al chico ahora que este habia puesto la cabeza bajo el agua mojandose el pelo,al ver a la felina agitar la cola curiosa este sonrio altivamente y se saco la remera que tenia puesta para secarse el pelo con ella

-¿te gusta lo que ves gatita?-

si hubiese podido Maka lo hubiera golpeado en sus partes para borrarle la risita de satisfaccion de la cara,pero la pura verdad era que no podia apartar la vista del torso desnudo del chico,se veia terriblemente guapo y atrayente escurriendo agua y con el blanco cabello pegado al rostro,su cola se agito lentamente mientras su entrepierna cosquillaba

-tu olor se a vuelto mas fuerte...Maka-el chico se habia acercado a ella provocando que la chica se sentara sobre la barra de piedra que conformaba la pileta de las canillas,agachandose un poco el chico quedo a la altura de su cara-un aroma indecente...-la chica temblo en cuanto la lengua del alvino acaricio su oreja,lo sintio raspar sus colmillos sobre su cuello,su entrepierna comenzo a dolerle

-no...-gimio lastimeramente Maka

-¿no...,segura?yo creo que si...no te eh puesto una mano encima y ya estas temblando de excitacion...-su voz sonaba engreida pero a la rubia no le importo,el tenia razon y fingir que no era asi solo la dejaria mas en ridiculo

-puede ser...pero eres un perro¿lo olvidas?-

-y tu una gata que me desea...¿debo parar solo por eso?-

"el tiene un punto..."penso Maka molesta

-no se trata solo de...-

-si me rechazas ahora...me estaras rechazando como compañero Maka...sera un rechazo real-

"¿que?"

-pe...-antes de poder objetar la boca del alvino se apodero de la suya,era su primer beso pero era uno exijente y agresivo que dejo a la rubia sin aliento,el chico se alejo solo unos centimetros para luego volver a besarla de un modo mas profundo,metiendo su lengua dentro de ella y lamiendola por dentro,la rubia a su vez fue incapaz de oponerse,no podia alejarlo,no queria alejarlo,y,cediendo a su trance animal se abrazo apasionadamente de el mientras mordia los labios del chico y clavaba sus garras en su descubierta y humeda espalda

-Maka~...-el chico gimio complacido al sentir a la rubia lamer su cara y su cuello,su larga cola blanca se agitaba en un ritmo cambiante entre suave de placer y rapido de felicidad

-Soul...Soul...-ella tambien gemia mientras recorria libremente el torso del perro alvino sin recato pegandose a el tratando de que su olor se impregnara en el chico como si eso pudiese decir "este es mio"

-¡Maka!-

La voz de Tsubaki sono a lo lejos,obviamente se habia preocupado por ella y habia venido a buscarla,asustada Maka se alejo de golpe del chico quien bufo frustrado

-¡rayos!-

-Soul debo ir con ella...-mumuro la gata apenada pero el chico le dio un rapido beso

-descuida lose...uhm...¿por que no viene a casa hoy?solo estara mi hermano-

"al menos puedes finguir que no estas tan deseperado"penso Maka para sus adentros,sin embargo entendia la necesidad del perro de "marcar su territorio"...ella tambien queria marcarlo a el como suyo

-si...-le sonrio ella antes de salir corriendo tras Tsubaki.

-hey viejo¿donde te habias metido?-el primero que recibio a Soul cuando este volvio de tomar agua fue el ruidoso Black*Star-ademas apestas a gato...mas exclusivamente apestas a Maka Albarn-comento el peliazul olfateandolo insistentemente,el perro negro de rayas blancas se acerco a olfaterlo tambien

-ah ya veo...esta en celo¿verdad?-

-si,y huele como el diablo de bien-comento el alvino estirando los brazos al tiempo que sus huesos tronaban

-¿ya la haz marcado?-le pregunto interesado el pelinegro

-no,la enamorada de Black nos interrumpio-ante tal insinuacion el peliceleste se puso rojo

-¡no es mi enamorada!...T-Tsubaki es solo...ella...pues...so-solo me adora por que soy un gran dios  
>¡eso!¡soy el dios que ilumina su vida por eso quiere estar conmigo!<p>

-claroooo...-concidieron sarcasticamente el pelinegro y soul poniendo los ojos en blanco

-no tienes por que sentirte mal,sabes que a mi me gusta Maka y a Kid la gata violeta...-

-si a Soul le gusta Maka y a mi la...¡¿cual Crona...digo gata violeta?-

-jajaja ustedes son de lo peor...sus gatitas no los querran si no estan dispuestos a asumirlo,una vez que lo hagan seran compañeros para siempre...¿como funcionara si tienen prejuicios?-

-no es eso...solo que es vergonzoso-admitio Black*Star rascandose la nuca-nunca antes me habia sentido atraido por alguien...¡claro que a un gran dios como yo no le importa que Tsubaki sea una gata!-

-entonces apresurate y marcala antes de que te la quiten...y lo mismo va para ti Kid-

-¿que haras tu con Maka?-

-descuida,apestara a mi mañana por la mañana-

Desde que se habian vuelto "amigos" la gata color cenizo habia visitado numerosas veces la casa de Soul,este vivia cerca de su propio hogar pero su casa era mas parecia a una mansion,especialmente comparada con la modesta casa de la rubia,hasta donde habia conocido Soul tenia un hermano mayor llamado Wes,un perro simpatico pero un total casanova,su madre se llamaba Celine y estaba literalmente "enamorada"de Maka y solia bromear todo el tiempo con que Soul no debia "dejarla ir",su padre William parecia muy serio a primera vista pero en realidad era de esas personas que se escandalizan por lo mas minimo,solia dar "la charla"de padre a hijo a Soul todo el tiempo avergonzandolo frente a Maka.

Aquella noche Maka habia pedido permiso a su madre para quedarse en casa de Soul,y,aunque su madre no habia soltado ni una palabra sobre el tema Maka apostaria su biblioteca entera a que esta ya sabia las intenciones de la gata para tal visita,podia oler el celo en ella y el leve aroma que aun quedaba del perro en su cuerpo.

-¡Wes largate!-

dentro de la mansion Evans,Soul y Wes Evans sostenian una batalla epica entre hermanos en el gran living de la casa,el alvino menor tenia el pelo erizado y bufaba molesto al tiempo que sujetaba una escoba en la mano y la blandia como un arma mortal.

-¡no hay suficiente dinero en el mundo como para que me vaya de esta casa mucho menos si no me quieres decir el porque!-

-¡rayos ya sabes porque!-

-oh...no tengo ni idea-

-¡joder!-

con escoba en mano el chico comenzo a perseguir a su hermano por toda la casa hasta que el timbre de la entreada sono,lanzandole la escoba por la cabeza a su hermano el alvino salio disparado a abrir la puerta.

-hola "vellos dorados"...ven,pasa-dijo sonriendo radiante y haciendose a un lado para que la chica pudiese entrar y ya de paso esquivando el puñetazo que esta le dirijio

-crei que te habias desecho de la desagradable costumbre de llamarme "vellos dorados"-bufo la gata mientras entraba a la casa agitando la cola molesta y provocando que su aroma llegase mas fuerte al chico quien se ruborizo inmediatamente

-bu-bueno es un apodo cariñoso...-intento sonar dulce el chico aunque le estaba costando controlarse

-pues cariñosamente te llamare cucho pulgoso-sonrio sarcasticamente la gata mientras seguia a Soul hasta su habitacion pero eran interceptados a medio camino por Wes

-oh linda Makita~¿vienes de visita?...-empujando a Soul contra la pared el alvino mayor se abrazo de la gata haciendo que esta se erizara del panico-hueles muuuuy bien linda Makita~-

-¿por que aun sigues en casa Wes?-furioso y de un solo movimiento Soul logro arrebatar a Maka de los brazos de su hermano,durante unos segundos los dos alvinos se lanzaron miradas de desafio al tener a una hembra en celo entre ellos,incluso llegando a mostrar los dientes,pero al final Wes termino cediendo ante su pequeño hermano y acabo por marcharse sin perder su sonrisa alegre de "me voy a por ustedes chicas".

-¿...e..estas molesto?-timidamente la gata rubia se acerco al chico quien tras despedir a su hermano se habia dirijido directo a su habitacion en un completo silencio,el chico suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentar a la chica quien lo miraba dudosa

-estoy bien...-le aseguro sentandose en su cama-ven...-

lentamente Maka se sento junto a el,su cuerpo temblaba de miedo,aun si estaba en su epoca la verdad era que no sabia que debia hacer,obviamente su cuerpo estaba listo pero su mente no.

-tienes miedo...-dijo el chico,no era una pregunta sino mas bien sonaba a que estaba seguro de ello

-si..-murmuro ella sintiendose como una tonta pero el chico la abrazo mientras hacia que ambos se recostaran en la gran cama y la miraba a los ojos,su mano acaricio con suavidad el rostro de Maka en una repetida y calida caricia

-sabes que esto nos volvera pareja..¿verdad?-

-si...-

-¿y estas de acuerdo con ello?-

-¿tu lo estas?-

-sabes que si-

Maka sonrio mientras alzaba una de sus manos para imitar la caricia del chico

-¿por que me elegiste a mi?¿fue por mi olor?-

-uhm...no,la verdad no tengo una razon especifica,aunque hueles muy bien no lo dudes,pero no fue por eso,creo que me gustaste desde que chocaste conmigo el primer dia de clase¿lo recuerdas?...desde ese momento no pude sacarte los ojos de encima y cuando comenze a conocerte me gustaste aun mas y mas-el chico sonrio complacido al ver a la felina ruborizarse y mover la cola complacida-¿que hay de mi?-quizo saber el

-tu eres un chucho pulgoso e irritante...eso es todo-bufo molesta la chica inflando los mofletes en un gesto que a Soul le parecio adorable

-¿asi que te gusto por ser irritante?si es asi te gustare toda la vida...-

-bien,no es por eso...-acabo cediendo la chica mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho del chico-tampoco tengo una razon especifica...creo que me gusta todo de ti,hasta tu lado irritable-

-me amas "vellos dorados"-le aseguro el soncarronamente

-y tu a mi chucho-sonrio ella alzando la cabeza para besar su frente

-lo sabes chica lista...-sonrio el al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de placer ante la caricia-pareces agotada...¿te cansaste en las clases de deporte de hoy?-

-creo que esto del celo hace que el ejercicio me canse mas-confeso la chica algo avergonzada pero para su sorpesa el chico sonrio y se incorporo para sacarse los zapatos y sacarselos a ella para luego meterla bajo las frazadas a su lado

-te confieso que siempre quize hacer esto...-solto Soul en un tono mimoso

-¿dormir conmigo?-dijo Maka soltando una risa cantarina

-oh si,en todos los sentidos...y mas que nada en este,dormir contigo entre mis barzos y despertar sintiendo tu aroma y tu cuerpo junto al mio-

"¡oh lo amo!"penso la chica sorprendida por las palabras del perro

-pero yo que tu descanso bien por que cuando despiertes ya no habra mas el "señor perro bueno"-le amenazo el al tiempo que bostezaba y recibia un codazo de la gata-¡auch..!-

-¡te haz cargado el momento!-

Cumpliendo con plenitud su promesa,la gata de color rubio cenizo fue literalmente arrancada de su feliz mundo de los sueños por los besos humedos e insistentes de su futuro compañero,en su acto de chucho seductor Soul habia comenzado por besar su cuello descendiendo asi en un sensual recorrido hasta su abdomen.

-eres malvado~-murmuro Maka tratando de reprimir los gemidos que amenazaban a hacerse audibles,el cuarto estaba sumido en un precioso color malva,dando a entrever por las grandes ventanas que el atradecer estaba fundiendose con la noche,Soul quien estaba posicionado sobre ella estaba cubierto por la gama de colores que se filtraba por los ventanales que iban desde el rojo al azul oscuro,se veia irresistiblemente guapo.

-te dije que ya no seria bueno vellos dorados~-la chica intento protestar ante el fastidioso apodo pero de su boca solo salio un gemido de placer al sentir las manos del alvino acariciar su intimidad por sobre la ropa intima-estas humeda...y tu olor se siente delicioso-cuando sus manos atravesaron la barrera de ropa para tocarla directamente Maka gimio con fuerza al tiempo que escuchaba al chico gruñir en anticipado placer,aunque era muy vergonzoso para ella y seguramente tambien para el,lo cierto era que el instinto animal estaba saliendo de ellos como un enfurecido tornado,Soul no parecia tener ya el control de si mismo y habia descendido hasta la intimidad de la gata para lamerla sin el menor recato,arrancandole literalmente sus bragas.

-Soul...purrrrr~-la chica ronroneo complacida,era inutil sentirse timida o intentar luchar contra algo que deseaba tanto,su cuerpo se retorcia contra el colchon de la cama al tiempo que clavaba sus uñas en las sabanas sin dejar de gemir.

-ya no puedo mas Maka-la voz de Soul sono profunda,en una mezcla entre gemido y gruñido,tan suave como su excitacion le permitio,hizo a la gata girar en la cama,instintivamente la chica arqueo la espalda y se posiciono en cuatro patas alzando las caderas hacia su compañero,cuando este monto sobre ella y empujo su duro miembro en su interior,la chica gruño de dolor y placer,era una sensacion realmente extraña y dificil de describir,un torrente de emociones donde el placer se volvia doloroso y el dolor se volvia placentero,cuando el chico comenzo a moverse con fuerza sobre ella al tiempo que mordia su hombro la gata grito con fuerza,pero esta vez era un verdadero grito de placer,el aroma de ambos se hizo mas fuerte y al mezclarse en el aire caliente de la habitacion se tornaba un extraño afrodisiaco,los movimientos del chico se hicieron mas rudos y salvajes al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza las caderas de la chica quien arrañaba y mordia las sabanas de la cama en un inutil intento de no gritar y desesperarse,pero de cualquier manera no pudo resistirlo en cuanto las oleadas de placer se volvieron como relampagos en su interior,la gata chillo con fuerza el nombre de su amado al tiempo que su cola se erizaba al llegar al orgasmo,el perro fue moviendose un poco mas lento para dejar que los musculos de su compañera se relajaran hasta que se detuvo unos minutos para poder contemplar a la gata que yacia agitada y con la piel sonrosada y perlada de sudor,su aroma estaba enloqueciendolo.

-¿estas bien vellos do...?-antes de terminar su frase la chica lo pateo lanzandolo a uno de los costados de la cama y posicionandose ella sobre el

-te eh dicho que dejaras de llamarme asi chucho alvino-gruño ella al tiempo que descendia su rostro sobre el pecho del chico,este gimio al sentir la lengua caliente de la gata sobre su pezones-a los chicos tambien les gusta esto¿verdad cachorrito?-

-calla...murrrr...se siente bien~-

la chica sonrio complacida para volver a subir y poder apoderarse de los labios de su amado al tiempo que se ayudaba con sus manos para introducir el miembro del chico dentro suyo,esta vez no sintio ningun tipo de dolor,pero la necesidad fisica que pujaba dentro de ella le rogaba por que comenzara a moverse,su cola rubia se agitaba furiosa de un lado a otro,con una sonrisa soncarrona el alvino la atrapo para jalarla y obligar a la chica a levantar sus caderas para que el alzara las suyas y asi penetrar en ella profundamente,mientras que una de sus manos jalaba de la cola de la gata la otra mano se aventuro en acariciar la entrada trasera de la chica,esta gimio con fuerza pero enseguida se avergonzo ante tal gesto.

-¡eso es vergonzoso!-chillo intentando safarse del agarre del chico pero este la toco de una manera mas intima provocandole un nuevo gemido

-uhm...es vergonzoso pero te gusta¿verdad?-con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno el chico saco su miembro dentro de la intimidad de la chica para acariciar el trasero de esta con el,como ella ya habia terminado una vez todo su cuerpo estaba humedo,incluso esa parte,con delicadeza y suavidad el chico empujo su miembro en la entrada trasera de la chica,la gata chillo intentando alejarlo al tiempo que se ponia muy roja y apretaba con fuerza sus labios,sus orejas estaban gachas por la extraña sensacion que aquello daba a su cuerpo,ignorando los intentos de suplica de la gata el perro alzo sus caderas al tiempo que bajaba las de Maka contra el para que su miembro entrara hasta el fondo en ella,ambos gimieron con fuerza.

-¡eres un chucho violador!-le dijo la chica totalmente avergonzada pero el sonrio al tiempo que llevaba las manos de Maka a su humeda entrepierna

-ya veremos cuan descontenta estas-gimio el soncarronamente-tocate...-la gata lo miro soprendida-anda,muestrame como lo haces~-insistio el,muy avergonzada al principio la chica acaricio su entrepierna con suavidad,no era tan genial como cuando lo hacia el con sus suaves manos pero tampoco estaba mal,pero entonces el chico comenzo a moverse bajo ella,entrando y saliendo con fuerza de su parte trasera,aquello hizo que instintivamente las manos de Maka se movieran mas fuerte tambien,la gata introdujo dos de su dedos dentro de ella y comenzo a moverlos,se sentia terriblemente avergonzada,no solo por el hecho de que estaba siendo "tomada"por el perro de un modo tan vergonzoso,sino que ademas el la estaba viendo mientras ella se acariciaba a si misma,y,por mucho que se odiara por admitirlo,la sensacion era aun mas placentera que la anterior,al ser estimulada tan fuertemente por dos puntos sensibles de su cuerpo la chica estaba segura de que en cualqueir momento perderia la razon,Soul parecio darse cuenta de esto por lo que comenzo a moverse mas rapido e incluso se incorporo para lamer los pechos de la chica y usar las manos para impulsar sus movimientos.

-Maka...Maka...-

-¡Soul!-

ambos gritaron con fuerza al llegar esta vez juntos al climax,desde alguna casa vecina se sintieron algunos gritos como "¡ya paren animales!"o"¡echense agua fria!"de los molestos vecinos,los chicos se miraron y comenzaron a reir al tiempo que rodaban en la cama.

-es todo un espectaculo nocturno¿no,mi amada vellos dorados?-

-callate chucho pulgoso-solto la gata abrazandose a el-no te perdonare lo que le haz echo a mi colita-

-oh vamos~sabias que esto pasaria en algun momento,tu fuiste la que me provocaba todo el tiempo con ella,yo solo soy un pobre inocente victima de tu lujuria-

-¿pobre inocente tu?¡pobre inocente mi trasero!-

el perro rio con fuerza al tiempo que lamia las mejillas de la gata

-descuida cariño,prometo que lo mimare mucho de aqui en adelante~-

-pervertido-

-pecho plano-

-¡oye!hace un momento no pensabas eso-

-es inevitable cielo,pareja o no seguiremos siendo como perros y gatos-

-te quiero Soul-

-y yo a ti Makita~-

ambos rieron para despues comenzar a besarse,era una sensacion extraña,pero asi eran ellos despues de todo,por que¿quien se hubiese imaginado que una gata pudiera enamorarse de un perro?

sin duda alguna,hay cosas extrañas en este mundo...

Notas de la Autora:

¡gahhhhh la perversion!¡no tengo perdon de diossss!

oh bueno no importa,ya habia advertido que estas historias serian muy hot asi que no soy 100% culpable

ultimamente e sido influenciada a grandes cantidades por dibujar a Maka y Crona haciendo cosplay de Panty&Stocking...¿conocen la serie?para los que no no se preocupen por que la proxima mini historia que subire le hara parodia a esa serie XD,por cierto ya estoy encaminando mi historia de caperucita roja como especial de halloween,y ademas que esta historia de perros y gatos tiene una segunda version que ya la subire aqui tambien.

¿que les a parecido?

ja-ne~


	3. war three:Good Girl,Bad girl

Capitulo 3:Good girl,Bad girl...

"si haces cosas buenas,te pasaran cosas buenas..."

Durante toda mi vida habia vivido con ese lema personal,solia creer en"un buen acto cada dia",como toda una señorita respetable y una chica "como dios manda".

sabia que siendo la hija del subdirector del colegio catolico Shibusen,yo debia representar el papel de una chica "perfecta",y yo estaba orgullosa de que asi fuera.

sin embargo,la realidad es cruel,y el lema de "si haces cosas buenas,te pasaran cosas buenas..."no era para nada cierto.

Mi ya de por si dificil mundo habia dado el aterrador giro de trecientos sesenta grados cuando a la edad de diez años habia conocido a quien seria mi futuro "bache"en el camino de la vida,habia ocurrido en una fiesta de caridad donde la familia Albarn,osea mi familia,habia sido invitada,la fiesta dio lugar en la mansion de la familia Evans,una prestigiosa familia de musicos ingleses quienes se habian mudado de su amada inglaterra para venir a vivir a Death City,aunque sonara frio de mi parte,por ahora no importa demasiado su historia,y pasemos al centro del problema,el incordio llamado Soul.

Yo,quien en aquel momento era una niña inocente de diez años,habia sido invitada "amablemente"por este lobo vestido de cordero a ver algo "emocionante",lo que resulto ser Wes Evans,hermano mayor del demonio haciendo"intimidades"con una "señorita";Claro que en su momento yo no tenia ni idea sobre lo que alli estaba sucediendo,cuando la fiesta termino y yo aun estaba en estado de impacto profundo habia ido a preguntarle a mi madre recibiendo como esperaran un castigo de un mes ante tal "blasfemia impura",por que oh si,mis padres eran fanaticos religiosos,eh ahi el echo de que fuese "obligada"a entrar al Shibusen.

Bueno ahora,useted pensaran que yo estoy siendo muy racional al hablar de esto,pero creanme,en aquel entonces yo sufri bastante por todas esas cosas "malas"de las que nisiquiera comprendia,y ademas que para mi desgracia,la historia con el incordio no se termino,de echo el tambien es alumno del Shibusen,y eh de admitir que,me guste o no,a lo largo de los siete años que transcurrieron desde que lo conoci nosotros pasamos por tantas "aventuras"(notese mi sarcasmo)que para mi era alguien a quien estaba acostumbrada,Soul era el unico de mis compañeros de clase a quien yo llamaba por su nombre,y a si mismo,yo era la unica a la que el trataba con"gentileza",dado que era la delegada de clase era mi deber llevar a los alumnos por el buen camino,especialmente a aquellos delincuentes como Soul,aun si eso significaba sacrificarme soportando los actos desquiciados de este chico alvino de ojos rojos.

-Makita~-

dado que era temprano en la mañana me soprendio bastante oir la voz del incordio llamandome,eramos los unicos en la clase a esa hora.

-¿que quieres Soul?-dije sin dejar de barrer el salon-al menos dime que has venido a ayudarme con la limpieza-

-uhmmm..no lose¿me harias el "favor"si te ayudo?-me di vuelta apoyandome sobre la escoba al tiempo que alzaba una ceja con cara de "¿honestamente?",el capto el mensaje

-pues entonces limpia tu solita-dijo haciendo berinche,yo resople molesta,eso era el canto de todos los dias,era increible la insistencia de Soul en aquello de hacer "cosas"conmigo,y era asi hasta el punto de que una vez durante una cena en su casa con toda su familia,y la mia porcierto,habia comenzado a tocarme por debajo de la mesa solo por que estaba seguro de que yo no lo rechazaria y armaria un escandalo,aunque nunca conto con patadas a los tobillos.

-¿cuando te rendiras?yo no soy una cualquiera¿sabes?,es molesto que siempre juegues conmigo como si...-comenze a decir al tiempo que retomaba la limpieza pero me detuve cuando sus brazos me rodearon por atras

-y tu...¿cuando dejaras de rechazarme?eres muy cruel Maka,juegas con mis sentimientos...-

indignada me zafe de su agarre antes de que el avanzara mas

-¡tus sentimientos!-chille ofendida-no me diras que vas enserio Soul,¡te e visto besuquearte con todo el maldito shibusen!-muy lejos de echarse atras el sonrio con placer

-haz insultado..eso quiere decir que estas molesta¿verdad?-antes de que pudiera patearlo se abrazo a mi apoyandome contra uno de los bancos-al menos asi puedo verte celosa,sino es como si no te importase-

-¡no estoy celosa!-dije inmediatamente alejando mi cara de la suya lo mas que podia,sabia lo que vendria acontinuacion,y me odie a mi misma por no patearlo cuando sus labios besaron los mios,no era la primera vez que lo hacia,de echo,lo hacia bastante seguido,me besaba de una manera que era imposible rechazar,era salvaje y humedo,algo que dejaba mi cuerpo temblando,era posesivo pero extrañamente dulce.

-basta...-dije safandome de el pero el puso una de sus manos en mi nuca y volvio a acercarme a sus labios al tiempo que aprovechaba el movimiento de mi boca para profundizar el beso,su otra mano fue hacia mi mejilla,de nuevo intente safarme,esta vez empujandolo

-dije basta-limpie mi boca con la manga de la camisa blanca del uniforme-no quiero que me beses con la misma boca que besas a todas las demas-esto lo molesto bastante

-¡eso dices,pero siempre me rechazas,y estoy harto de eso!..si no te gusta que ande con otras¿entonces por que no me lo dices,por que no me detienes?sabes que si eres tu yo te...-de golpe se detuvo,dio media vuelta y se fue de la clase pateando los bancos que yo ya habia ordenado

era siempre igual,siempre la misma pelea,siempre los mismos argumentos,no era necesario que el me lo dijera,pero yo sabia que se enredaba con otras chicas a proposito,queria provocarme,encelarme,en fin,era demasiado cobarde como para actuar de un modo "formal"y intentaba que yo fuese la que diera el primer paso,cosa que yo no haria.

inconcientemente lleve mis manos a mi boca,mis labios aun tenian su tacto y comenzaban a extrañarlo.

la verdad era que con el tiempo yo me habia enamorado del incordio,y sabia que el me queria,pero,la verdad sea dicha,yo le queria realmente y no como para "pasar el rato",habia visto a muchas familias de clase alta destrozar sus matrimonios y esto me daba un miedo mortal,yo no queria perder a Soul,por eso pensaba que si lo rechazaba yo seguiria siendo importante para el,seguiria siendo llamativa,pero tambien sabia que mis rechazos le dolian,lo conocia los suficiente como para saber cuanto realmente sufria,a veces deseaba que se enfureciera conmigo lo suficiente como para tener sexo con alguna de las chicas con las que e veces se besaba,sin embargo al parecer la "provocacion"de Soul terminaba en los besos,seguia siendo virgen igual que yo,y eso era lo que me decia que aun guardaba las esperanzas de que yo fuese su primera vez,pero yo no queria ser solo eso,queria ser la primera y la ultima,pero sabia que a nuestra edad,eso era exijirle demasiado,y si lo presionaba el talvez se alejaria de mi,Soul era como un caballo salvaje,solo podia admirarlo de lejos,no podia apresarlo,y tampoco queria hacerlo.

-es tan dificil...-murmure frustrada y continuando con la limpieza del salon.

durante todas las clases de la mañana Soul me ignoro,cosa que era algo dificil dado que se sentaba junto a mi,pero desde lejos podia verse el ambiente tenso que habia entre nosotros,tanto asi que nuestros demas compañeros tenian panico de cruzar miradas con alguno de nosotros dado que era obvio que habiamos entrado en estado de "peligro de desastre inminente,haga el favor de alejarse",como yo esperaba que hiciese Soul huyo,literalmente,a la hora del almuerzo,seguramente en busca de alguna pobre femina ilucionada con la cual descargarse ante mi rechazo,yo por mi parte me refugie en mi santuario personal,lease la biblioteca,y,habia empezado la estimulante tarea de orgnizar los libros cuando una voz chillona me interrumpio,sonando de golpe cerca mio y provocando que yo lanzase los libros por los aires

-¡oe,pecho plano!¿que le hiciste a Soul esta vez?-

yo bufe indignada dirijiendo una mirada de incredulidad a el chico peliceleste y de ojos verde que habia aparecido repentinamente detras mio

su nombre era Black*Star,mejor conocido como Black,y era a mi parecer el "incordio numero dos",lo habia conocido hacia casi tanto tiempo como Soul,y,aunque este tambien amaba hacerme la vida imposible,el y Soul eran casi como hermanos,a mi pesar admitire que este molesto mono de circo podia llegar a ser amable y genial cuando se lo proponia.

-yo no le hice nada a tu complice-gruñi levantando los libros,el se agacho para ayudarme pero lanzandome su mirada de "se que eres la culpable malvada chica-nerd"-mira,el es el idiota que se besuquea con todas y para colmo despues viene e intenta besuquearme a mi-solte molesta al tiempo que me ponia de pie,el me miro seriamente por un instante pero luego una de sus manos acaricio mi rostro

-uhm...¿por que no le dices que estas celosa?-ignorando su tono de voz malicioso yo me aleje de el comenzando a depositar los libros en sus correspondientes estanterias cuando sus manos apresaron mis muñecas y apoyo su cuerpo contra el mio por detras,sus labios acariciaron mi cuello,su aliento estaba caliente-¿ignoras a tu gran dios Maka?contesta a mi pregunta...¿por que no le dices que estas celosa?-

yo me quede muy quieta y sin hablar,sabia que debia medir mis palabras,desde hacia un tiempo esto era algo que me ocurria con ellos,Soul era el que me presionaba para que estuviese con el besando y tocandome libremente,mientras por el otro lado estaba Black,el no jugaba sucio como Soul pero le gustaba ponerme en las peores situaciones para que cediera a sus peticiones y preguntas,hasta donde yo sabia,ellos solian celarme entre ellos,pero como "hermanos del alma"que eran tambien tenian un punto intermedio en donde aceptaban "compartir"ciertas cosas de mi,como supondran por muy en desacuerdo que yo estuviese no tenia ninguna posibilidad de objetar,sin embargo ese dia estaba aun muy furiosa con Soul,por eso no forceje cuando Black comenzo a besar mi cuello sin preocuparse en lo mas minimo ante el echo de dejar marcas en el

-el que calla otorga Maka-susurro el en mi oido y podria jurar que sonreia

-callate,tu eres tan odioso como ese incordio,ambos me tienen harta-chille molesta,el se dio el lujo de reir escandalosamente y me hizo girar para acercarse a mi,estuvo a punto de besar mis labios cuando un librazo volo hasta el y lo lanzo contra el suelo,no necesite girar para saber de donde habia venido tal muestra de agresividad,que por cierto era una mal copia del movimiento especial que yo solia hacer.

-¿asi que te aprovechas de que Maka esta molesta conmigo para interferir mala imitacion de dios?que bajo haz caido "brother"-la voz super celosa y soncarrona de Soul llego hasta nosotros,yo segui sin voltear observando a Black que se sentaba en el suelo con una honesta sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado.

-pues no es mi culpa si tu la dejas desprotegida "bro",mi deber como el gran dios de Maka es consolarla~-dijo melosamente provocando un molesto bufido de Soul quien se acerco a mi abrazandome por detras,yo por mi parte suspire cansinamente sabiendo lo que se vendria a continuacion.

-pues para reconciliarnos Maka hoy se quedara en mi casa a jugar videojuegos-

-¡¿QUE?¡¿como puedes ser tan cruel Soul?¿cambias a tu super brother por una chica?¡y encima no me invitas!¡no lo acepto!-

-oh vamos denme un respiro-murmure ya fastidiada cuando ambos comenzaron a jalarme de un lado a otro y la guerra de "yo me quedare con Maka"estallaba,esto era cuento de todas las semanas y ya comenzaban a hartarme,de un espectacular movimiento de karate los lanze a ambos contra el suelo lejos de mi.

-¿quieren parar porfavor,acaso no les averguenza lo que hacen conmigo?¡esta es una escuela catolica por todos los cielos,largense con sus fantasias de trios a otro lado!¡pervertidos!-tras eso me fui indignada de la biblioteca,lo cual,si lo pensamos en retrospectiva fue un gran error,ya que tarde me daria cuenta de que de echo habia sido yo la que habia lanzado las semillas que germinarian en desastre total dias despues.

-¡oh no,no,no y no!¡me reuso al cien por ciento!¡¿de donde diablos salio la idea de una triple cita?-

era sabado por la mañana y para mi mala suerte yo habia sido abandonada ese finde semana por mis progenitores a mi suerte,como buenos incordios y lobos caroñeros que eran,vestidos como modelos de revistas y con sus sonrisas encantadoras que auguraban peligro,los mismos Soul Evans y Black Star aparecieron temprano en mi hogar para invitarme a lo que ellos bautizaron una "cita triple",argumentando que de esa manera yo seria mas "feliz"de tener a semejantes "hombres candentes"solo para mi y mas estupideces semejantes.

-no insultes Maka¿donde esta tu buen lenguaje aprendido de dios?-

-¡buen lenguaje mi culo!¡no me importa quien pero uno de los dos se larga,ni de broma saldre con los dos al mismo tiempo par de pervertidos!-en esta parte ambos sonrieron con una total expresion de "haz caido en la trampa linda conejita"

-bien...~-ronroneo Soul acercandose a mi

-..entonces...~-murmuro Black del otro lado

-¿...a quien de los dos elijes~?-

"oh oh..."

-ok,ya lo capto...-bufe con fastido al darme cuenta de lo que se proponian,era ovbio que yo no podria elejir entre los dos,no solo por mi incapacidad de herir los sentimientos de uno de los incordios,sino tambien por el echo de que sentia gran cariño por ambos,tristemente asi era.

-bien~ya que eso significa que nos aceptas a ambos...¿a donde iremos cielo~?-

Creanme,esto no me hace feliz del todo,pero debo admitir que tras ir al parque de diversiones y comer mucho helado mi humor cambio radicalmente,pero no lo suficiente como para no oponer resistencia cuando me arrastraron a uno de esos "love hotel",¡no importaba cuanto perfume barato tuviese el cuarto o el echo de que nos obsequiaran chocolates!

-¡bien se termino,aqui es donde dibujo la linea final,ni de broma compro esa perversion doble que intentan venderme!-

-¿entonces con quien lo haras?-

"oh no dios,no denuevo..."

la verdad es que quiza desde un principio mi aburrida mente habia planeado algo asi,quiza el echo de que durante años Soul me hubiese inducido al mundo del noble arte del porno o el ver a su hermano mayor en las peores situaciones posibles,sin mencionar la reprension total en la que solia vivir en aquella horrenda escuela,quiza tambien el echo de que ya era una adolescente con necesidades fisicas,y,por que no,admitamoslo,esos dos estaban realmente "fuertes",pero mas alla de todo las posibilidades retorcidas,lo cierto era que durante el pasar de los años yo habia aprendido a amar a esos incordios.

-b-bien...pero solo sera esta vez y solo sera mi boca¡no mas lejos que eso,quiero permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio!-ambos,quienes estaban graciosamente parados frente mio y habian comenzado a bajarse los pantalones me miraron serios durante un instante y luego se lanzaron identicas miradas de "y eso sera conmigo imbecil"

-como sea...-bufe fastidiada arrodillandome frente a ellos

en esta parte quisiera hacer notar mi asombro ante la extravagancia del organo sexual reproductor masculino,para aquellas que ya hayan visto o tocado uno...¿no es un de las cosas mas extrañas que han visto?...

por ejemplo,apesar de que ambos tenian forma y tamaño similar el de Black tenia el mismo tono mas bronceado que su piel y su vello era tambien celeste chillon,el de Soul por otro lado era de un tono mas claro y con adorable vello blancusco,lo cierto era que aunque habia visto esta escena en las peliculas que "amablemente Soul me habia mostrado",era la primera vez que haria algo asi por lo que decidi acercar primero mi boca al miembro de Soul mientras sujetaba con mi mano el de Black,Soul sonrio complacido cuando timidamente yo abri la boca para lamerlo.

-¡muerdelo Maka!-dijo alegre Black recibiendo un codazo por parte de su "hermano del alma"-¡ouch eso no era necesario!-antes de que Soul comenzara a insultar yo lo solte para hacer el mismo gesto de antes pero esta vez con el miembro deBlack-oh~asi esta mejor,obviamente que elijes a tu "gran" dios~-ronroneo el incordio numero dos feliz al tiempo que ya enojado Soul acerco su intimidad a mi cara para que introdujese ambos en mi boca al mismo tiempo,tarea que como imaginaran no era nada facil,pero en cierto modo divertida ya que de esa manera podia lamerlos a ambos al mismo tiempo y ver como se peleaban por monopolizar mi boca.

-Maka~Maka~...-Soul fue el primero en comenzar a gemir mi nombre mientras Black jadeaba excitado,yo sentia la necesidad de acariciarme a mi misma tambien por la excitacion pero eso era algo a lo cual no pensaba darles el lujo de ver.

no paso deasiado tiempo hasta que ambos llegaron al climax ensuciadome por completo y recibiendo un "Maka chop doble"por ello.

Y por supuesto reciebiendo palizas multiples por volver a usar citas dobles conmigo que acababan en desastres similares,tanto asi que solia ser abordada por ambos con ramos de flores y regalos varios despues de ello para apaciguar mi "furia".

-hey Albarn...esos dos chicos siempre se van a casa contigo¿no?-habia dicho un dia una de mis compañeras de colegio-¿uno de ellos es tu novio o son los dos?-recuerdo que en ese momento las demas chicas rieron antes la nula posibilidad de que yo fuese objeto de adoracion de dos chicos tan guapos y la razon por la cual ya el famoso Soul Evans no tocaba a ninguna chica.

-quien sabe,esos dos incordios hacen lo que quieren~-sonrei yo llendome de la clase y dejandolas con una graciosa expresion de desconcierto-como si yo supiera cual es en mi novio...-

Notas de la Autora:

se que parece que ultimamente estoy pasando por una crisis de Soul/Maka/Black*Star pero solo les parece por que el ultimo cap de BPPW y este oneshot coincideron,y ambos tienen la misma base y esta bien,ya e admitido que me cae el trio,pero siempre veo a Black mas como un"hermano"para ella,Soul es el que se queda con el rol de "pareja/compañero"

pronto actualizare mis otros fics,no desesperen~

ja-ne~


	4. War Four:The Warmly Evil Type

Capitulo 4:the warmly evil type

Ocurrio cuando tenia diecisiete años,para ese entonces yo era un chico rebelde y por que no admitamoslo,tambien bastante idiota.

Fue algo realmente interesante de ver,una experiencia que siempre recordare como la mas importante de mi joven vida,habia sido castigado por el profesor de biologia ese dia y me habia visto obligado a quedarme hasta tarde en el instituto del Shibusen acarreando los articulos de deporte desde la cancha hasta el gimnasio,mas especificamente a los depositos,fue entonces cuando la vi.

Era nuestra delegada de clase Maka Albarn,a quien yo por cierto detestaba dado que siempre me estaba sermoneando por una cosa o la otra,un raton de biblioteca rubio cenizo y avidos ojos verde oliva,era sin embargo bastante temida por la poblacion masculina pese a su aspecto delicado y podia llegar a ser un total fastidio para los demas estudiantes quienes trataban de mantenerse lejos de su "territorio".Ah...pero en ese momento,dentro del oscuro deposito,la delegada tenia sus faldas levantadas y las bragas abajo mientras se acariciaba con la maestria de quien ya lo habia echo varias.

Aunque fuese despreciable,no lo dude ni por un segundo,saque mi celular y no solo le saque fotos,sino que tambien la filme.

Cuando la enfrente habian pasado los examenes y ella estaba de buen humor por haber sido como se esperaba la primera de la clase,le pedi que me viera en la azotea del instituto,recuerdo que su cara se puso totalmente blanca cuando le mostre las fotos de mi celular,lo cierto es que no le pregunte por que lo hacia dado que nunca habia tenido mucho interes en ella,pero cuando la rubia escucho mis peticiones y acabo por arrodillarse frente mio para ofrecerme su "servicial"boca yo sonrei con placentera maldad,por que admitamoslo,poder hacerle todo lo que quieras a una chica es realmente cool.

Pero para ser honestos con el pasar de las semanas me volvi adicto a esto...

La primera vez que la tuve fue en mi propia casa e incluso la filme mientras se desvestia con un rostro asustado y avergonzado,fue una sensacion indescriptible,entrar en ella,oirla gemir y gritar,pero eso no fue suficiente,la forze una y otra vez,en todos los lados,en todos los lugares,de todas las maneras,sacandole fotografias desnuda y humeda o con su cara ensuciada por mi,filmandola cuando me lamia y chupaba o cuando se lo hacia con rudeza,la viole muchas veces.

Pero,en lo profundo de mi nacio un sentimiento que lentamente comenzo a crecer,queria que fuese mia.

Cuando leia al frente de la clase mis ojos no se apartaban de ella ni por un segundo,solia mantenerla en mi rango de vision la mayor parte del tiempo posible y me molestaba si otro chico se le acercaba,incluso habia ido a su casa los dias que habia faltado por un resfriado,aunque solo me quede viendo su ventana desde la vereda con el libro que habia comprado para darle,aunque sabia que le gustaba mucho la lectura acabe por dejarlo en mi casa junto con el resto de libros que habian sido comprados tambien para ella.

-E-evans-kun el profesor quiere que te quedes a ordenar los bancos del salon despues de clase-estaba viendo precisamente sus fotos en mi celular cuando su voz suave llego hasta mi,la clase estaba vacia ya y yo aguardaba a que ella terminase su reunion con el consejo estudiantil,mis ojos fueron hacia ella mientras de fondo podia sentir la lluvia golpear contra el vidrio del salon,dando suaves pason fui hasta ella y cerre la puerta de salon,temblo de antisipado miedo pero intentando ocultar con su pelo el intenso sonrojo,con total seguridad me odiaba pero el cuerpo no mentia,y ella habia aprendido a su manera como sobrellevar los abusos.

-¿no es Evans una manera fria de llamarme pequeña perrita?-mis manos fueron a ambos lados de su cabeza apresandola contra la puerta de la clase,ella se mantuvo tensa y temblorosa con los ojos clavados en el piso

-l-l-o siento,Soul...-murmuro,sonrei retorcidamente

-¿oh?¿te crees con el suficiente derecho de llamarme por mi nombre entonces?¿te eh dado ese permiso?-aterrada levanto la vista,nuestros ojos hicieron contacto directo,no lo aguante mas,mi boca se lanzo sobre la suya obligandola a abrir sus labios para meter mi lengua dentro,ella intento sin sentido alejarse pero yo la sujete mas contra mi,me gustaba cuando forcejeaba,pero tambien me recordaba que no me pertenecia y eso me enfurecia.

-porfavor...-gimoteo avergonzada y atemorizada mientras sus ojos se dirijian hacia la puerta buscando una via de escape,aunque yo sabia que no huiria-no aqui porfavor,pueden vernos...-

-oh seria muy divertido-sonrei encantado mientras la obligaba a a apoyar el cuerpo sobre el escritorio del profesor y le bajaba las bragas-la reputacion de la pervertida y perra delegada quedaria totalmente arruinada¿no?-de un solo empujon entre en su humeda intimidad,tan fuertemente que el escritorio se arrastro unos centrimetros por el piso-aunque dices eso...-rei excitado mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos y embestia contra ella-tu ya estabas bien humeda perrita-rei aun mas fuerte al verla morderse con tanta fuerza los labios para reprimir los gritos y gemidos que este comenzaba sangrar,sin sus manos ella a duras penas podia callarse,esto me encantaba.

-uhm,no me apetece terminar dentro de ti hoy,mejor termina con tu boca-me relami con crueldad al saber que habia parado antes de que ella llegase al climax,ella bajo los ojos para no lanzarme una mirada de profundo odio antes de agacharse frente mio y meter mi intimidad en su boca,maliciosamente yo empuje su nuca para que tragase mas profundo cuando por fin termine,saque mi celular para sacarle una foto mientras ella tosia con su cara llena de semen,pero antes de dejarla ir volvi a alzarla en brazos y sentandola esta vez sobre el pupitre que ella usaba todos los dias,no sujete sus manos pero tampoco entre dentro de su intimidad,hoy queria divertirme experimentando nuevos lugares.

-hey Soul¿que hay con la delegada?-cuando mi mejor amigo Black*Star me hizo esa pregunta en el almuerzo yo escupi todo el jugo de fresas que estaba tomando,el favorito de ella y que habia comprado por la culpa el cual de todas maneras no le di,tosiendo mire a Black con cara de no tener idea de lo que hablaba-no finjas demencia Soul ya me e dado cuenta de como la miras y convengamos que tiene que ser muy obvio como para que YO me de cuenta-en eso,eh de admitir,mi despistado amigo tenia razon.

Quiza era el echo de que estaba emocionalmente frustrado y necesitaba un consejo,incluso si venia de la ultima persona de la cual pediria un consejo amoroso,aun asi,era un hombre desesperado.

-pues...pues supongamos que me gusta...-

-¡te gusta!-afirmo con un dedo acusador

-¡es una hipotesis!-afirme yo y resople cuando el puso los ojos en blanco-bien,supongamoslo...¿tu crees que...?-

-olvidate de ella amigo-dijo Black recostandose en su silla y tomando de su limonada-esta fuera de tu vocabulario-

por unos segundos mi mente se quedo en blanco

-¡¿por que?-chille furioso sin poder reprimir mis emociones,Black me miro con infinita paciencia como si fuese un adulto intentando explicarle a un niño que santa claus no existe

-primero por que son personas totalmente opuestas,segundo y mas importante por que tu siempre la haz tratado mal,desde que la conocimos en primer grado haz sido un cretino con ella,no te culpo porcierto,pero no creo que ella te tolere en lo mas minimo,seguro que se alegrara cuando las clases terminen y ya no tenga que verte la cara nunca mas,seguro que hasta tiene un novio por ahi,aunque no me la imagino siendo co...-repentinamente me pare de mi asiento golpeando la mesa tan fuerte que el resto de los alumnos que comian en la cafeteria dejaron de hablar para observarnos,Black me miro sorprendido durante unso minutos hasta que al fin sonrio con tristeza

-haz sido un tonto al enamorarte de un imposible hermano-

Aquella noche mientras obligaba a Maka a saltar sobre mi las palabras de Black se repetian con tortuosa insistencia dentro de mi cabeza,el deseo de querer hacerla mia se habia vuelto asfixiante,pero mientras mis propios gemidos resonaban en la habitacion la realidad golpeo contra mi con dolorosa verdad,haciendo esto jamas lograria hacerla mia,solo era un sin sentido.

-¿que...que es todo esto?-sin comprenderme la delegada observaba sorprendida la pila de fotos y Cds que habia desparramado sobre su pupitre,todos los que contenian fotos de ella,la coleccion que habia creado para mi.

-tenlas,tenlas todas,tambien e borrado las que habia en el celular,puedes verlo por ti misma...me e cansado de ti-

durante unos minutos la clase quedo en completo silencio,tanto que me ponia terriblemente angustiado,hasta que su risa nerviosa se escucho.

-¿e-es eso entonces?...¿entonces...eso significa que termino finalmente?...-

furioso me gire para verla,las lagrimas caian sobre su precioso rostro y goteaba hasta sus manos que apretaban con fuerza la falda de su uniforme,pero por alguna extraña razon sentia como si aun quisiese decirme algo

-¿que es lo que...?-

-cada dia,...cada dia fue realmente doloroso e insoportable-temblaba sobre su silla-pero...-sus ojos se clavaron en mi goteando lagrimas-¡pero tenia esta estupida idea de que todo se volveria mejor si me enamoraba de ti,que podria manejarlo!-desde mi lugar cerca de la ventana donde se colaban los rayos rojo y dorado del atardecer yo comenze a temblar-¡y entonces yo finalmente...!-sin poder detenerme estire mi mano y sujetandola de la camisa de su uniforme la oblige a levantarse de la silla al tiempo que pateaba su pupitre,ella chillo asustada

-¿oh enserio?-la oblige a caer al suelo junto conmigo,sujetando sus manos con las mias y mirandola con una sonrisa lasciva-"eh sido violada tantas veces por ti que a comenzado a gustarme"¿es eso lo que estas diciendo?-sin delicadeza le saque las brgas y la falda abriendo tambien su camisa y lamiendo sus pechos-¿violada como ahora Maka?-

ella gimio ante su nombre siendo pronunciado por mi,estaba humeda cuando apoye mi miembro sobre su intimidad,muy humeda

-¡no...no!-

-¿no crees que es un poco tarde para "no"?¿cuantas veces te propones ser violada como ahora?-

ella se aferro a mi camisa cuando empuje dentro-no te preocupes,lo hundire profundamente-

esta vez no forcejeo,ni reprimio sus gemidos,se movio junto conmigo incluso cuando la hize darse vuelta para montar sobre ella-jeje...estas completamente humeda,quien lo diria...-sonrei mientras la embestia con fuerza-tu realmete gozas de ser tomada ruda y salvajemente¿no es verdad Maka?-

-n-no...es por que estoy contigo,por que eres tu quien lo hace,ere tu quien me sujeta,si es Soul...entonces yo soy feliz-

aquellas palabras acabaron por derribarme,me senti avergonzado como un niño pequeño,pero tambien inmensamente feliz,sin embargo no queria dejar que ella viese el poder que tenia sobre mi,no podia perder mis propias riendas...pero no podia controlarme

-¡me fastidias maldita raton de biblioteca!-grite furioso y totalmente rojo mientras sentia como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba presa del orgasmo-¡seguire violandote cuanto quiera y lo seguire haciendo por siempre!¡tu eres solo mia Maka!-esta vez me asegure de que gritara con fuerza mi nombre.

El color carmin del atardecer se habia vuelto malva para cuando salimos del instituto,dentro de mi mano la tersa piel de la mano de Maka se sentia calida,caminabamos tranquilamente hacia mi casa,aunque aun quedaban dejos de la previa agitacion,ambos aun estabamos ruborizados.

-eh...Soul-

-¿que?si tienes algo para decir solo dilo-dijo de golpe rehuyendo a su inquisidora mirada

-bu-bueno estaba pensando que quiza...seria agradable si pudieses ser un poco mas gentil a partir de ahora...-

-¡¿gentil quien?-chille ofendido

-¡ah!¡ah lo siento!-

-tsk...comosea,quedate en mi casa hoy,tengo algunos libros que darte...-

-¡si!-

no necesite mirarla para saber que estaba sonriendo igual que yo,aprete un poco mas su mano y ella me devolvio el gesto.

hacer las cosas como novios normales tampoco suena mal para mi.

Notas de la Autora:

wow este fic fue extraño de escribir pero de alguna manera aunque Soul fue agresivo tambien tenia su lado tierno,aunque era bastante idiota XD

pronto actualizare mis otros fics :3

espero les haya gustado!;3


	5. War Four spin off:The Warmly Good Type

Capitulo 4*spin off*:The Warmly godness type

Observe nuevamente la pila de mas de cuarenta libros prolijamente ordenados dentro de una caja la cual tambien contenia unos cuantos objetos no identificados,mejor dicho,no asociados a la persona quien sujetaba la caja,lo mire a el timidamente a los ojos,estaba con la cara muy roja y una expresion de "toma ya la caja o te la lanzo por la cabeza",obedeciendo a mi instinto de supervivencia el cual habia sido ya cruelmente maltratado por el,estire mis manos para tomar la caja misteriosa.

-¿q-que es todo esto?-pregunte dudosa sentandome de rodillas en el suelo de su cuarto mientras el se sentaba frente mio algo mas despatarrado y servia no muy prolijamente el te.

-son cosas...-dijo con simpleza,yo volvi a mirarlo con cara de no entender nada-s-son para ti...-murmuro algo mas timido mientras yo seguia mirando inquisidoramente-¡si no te gustan tiralos a la basura y ya!-enojado intento arrebatarme la caja misteriosa de las manos pero yo me aleje como un conejo asustado aferrando la caja contra mi pecho y dispuesta a protegerla con mi vida si era necesario,el me miro temblar unos segundos y despues suspiro frustrado mientras se revolvia el blanco pelo de la cabeza en un gesto tipico que hacia cuando su cerebro intentaba procesar informacion dificil.

-argghhh...mira,son cosas que te compre y nunca te di por que...porque...bueno,porque la situacion no se dio,son cosas que creo que te gustan asi que puedes tenerlas o solo tirarlas-

ante esas palabras me aferre con mas fuerza a la caja y me aleje un poco mas de el,me dedique unos segundos a respirar antes de ponerme a revolver los objetos no identificados que habian dentro.

-ah...-sonrei con autentica felicidad al encontrar tantos libros interesantes y que en efecto eran la clase de lectura que yo amaba,tambien habian peluches preciosos y postales,una de la cual decia "mejorate pronto"escrito burdamente y sin firma,tenia la fecha de cuando habia estado retenida en mi casa presa de un fuerte resfriado,de reojo le lanze una mirada algo acusadora que el no vio puesto que estaba mirando su celular.

"el fue a verme a mi casa...¿por que no golpeo la puerta?"

bueno la respuesta era obvia,pero aun asi me hacia sentir algo feliz,el me habia comprando muchas cosas con la esperanza de regalarmelos en persona pero habia sido muy timido o muy idiota para hacerlo,me quede revolviendo un rato mas la caja hasta que encontre algo que parecia ser un vestido chino,era precioso,color negro con bordados en verde brillante.

-oh,habia olvidado que habia comprado ese...-de lejos oi su voz algo sorprendida-crei que luciria bien en ti incluso si tus pechos no son tan grandes-

el ultimo comentario me hizo enojar pero fingui no darle importancia,sin pensarlo mucho me levante de mi asiento y comenze a sacarme la ropa,me resulto terriblemente gracioso el echo de que el se diese vuelta sonrojado para darme "privacidad",como si no me hubiese visto ya una absurda cantidad de veces desnuda.

Como el habia esperado el vestido me quedaba perfecto y resaltaba mi no tan dotada figura,me acerque a el para que me diese su opinion,el se tomo su tiempo para observarme hasta que al final se acerco a mi y solto mi pelo.

-creo que te iria mejor con unos moños-murmuro al tiempo que comenzaba a peinarme,cuando termino se alejo de un poco para conteplar su obra y en un acto reflejo saco su celular para tomarme una foto,al darse cuenta de esto se detuvo a medio camino y volvio a bajar la mano con una expresion que no supe definir.

-te va perfecto...-dijo al fin con la voz algo apagada

-eh...p-puedes sacarme una foto si quieres-murmure yo mirandolo timidamente,el alzo los ojos sorprendido

-¿puedo?-yo asenti timidamente,contrario a lo que esperaba el se acerco a mi y me sujeto las manos mientras depositaba el celular frente a nosotros en su escritorio,con gran maestria nos dejo a ambos en la cama con el sobre mi.

-¡ah espera,yo no dije que filmaras!-

-tu me haz dado permiso,ademas¿no estoy en mi legitimo derecho de probar ese vestido?-

-¡eso no tiene sentido!-dije forcejeando con sus manos,gran error,eso parecio excitarlo aun mas,con avidas manos desprendio los botones laterales del vestido,los que cubrian mis desnudos pechos,su boca se apodero de ellos mientras sus manos se metian entre mis piernas.

-S-Soul-kun e-espera ensuciaras el vestido...-trate de expresar un argumento lo cual era dificil ya que aduras penas podia respirar entre su peso y los besos salvajes que estaban haciendo estragos en mi blanca piel

-lo llevare a una lavanderia despues,ahora cierra la boca y gozalo-

Con manos expertas se aventuro a mi entrepierna acariciando con habilidad mi intimidad,vergonzosamente admitire que yo ya me encontraba excitada.

-ah...S-soul-k-kun e-esp...-

sus dedos se aventuraron a mi interior y su boca comenzo un camino de humedos besos que decendia hasta mi entrepierna,cuando su lengua me toco yo me incorpore asustada.

-¿eh?¿que ocurre Maka?¿ah dolido?-

-n-no...es que...-me sonroje mucho-es que...es la primera vez que me haces eso,se siente raro...-

-¿te desagrada?-

-n-no lo se,nunca lo habia sentido...-

-si duele parare-

tras eso retomo los movimientos de su boca,la sensacion era extraña pero asombrosamente placentera,pero fueron aquellas palabras "si duele parare" lo que me habian sorprendido,el nunca paraba,sin importar cuanto habia llorado o habia temblando en el pasado el nunca se habia detenido,solia tener sexo conmigo de la manera mas salvaje posible,dejandome marcas o mordidas,y se enfadaba al ver mis esfuerzos en ocultarlas,era posesivo y egoista,y nunca era gentil o amable.

"aun asi..."pense"aun asi compro todas esas cosas para mi y me defendia cuando otros chicos se metian conmigo..."

mientras el chico la hacia alcanzar la cumbre del placer con su boca ella llego a la conclusion de que talvez el nunca habia sabido expresar correctamente sus sentimientos,era inmaduro e infantil para expresarse y esto lo hacia ver agresivo.

"quiza solo lo estoy justificando por que lo quiero..."

Para el terror de la delegada cuando llego al otro dia despues de su noche "salvaje"con su..."persona aun no definida",este en persona habia quitado al pobre chico inocente que se sentaba junto a ella para sentarse el y esperaba paciente a que las clases comenzaran,aunque al parecer nadie le habia informado que su primer hora era libre,los demas alumnos solo miraban al chico como una rata de laboratorio geneticamente alterada,la delegada no se sorprendio de esta actitud,era bien sabido que ella y el no se llevaban bien,aunque claro nadie sabia que el habia estado abusando de ella durante meses por culpa de unas fotos comprometedoras.

-b-b-buenos dias Evans-kun-dijo cuidadosamente tanteando el terreno,el resto del alumnado se posiciono estrategicamente para poder escuchar la pelea sin recibir los impactos

-¿que tiene de buenos Maka?olvide traer mi almuerzo y ahora morire de hambre...no permitas que eso pase,dame de tu comida,¿si?-

cual estatua de museo la delegada quedo clavada en su lugar totalmente paralizada de miedo mientras detras de ellos los demas alumnos comenzaban a cuchichear sobre la rara situacion

-¿que ocurre Maka...pasa algo malo?-sin comprender el se puso de pie acercandose mas a ella,su mano derecha se alzo para tocarle la frente-no pareces con fiebre...¿alguien te dijo algo?-

en un acto reflejo de miedo la chica aparto su mano de un manotazo y salio corriendo del salon sin comprender por que el actuaba de esa manera,habia llegado hasta la azotea cuando las fuertes manos del chico la apresaron,ella se revolvio entre sus brazos actuando por primera vez en defensa propia,intento golpearlo pero el era mucho mas fuerte y de un solo movimiento la lanzo al piso posicionandose sobre ella.

-¡¿que rayos pasa contigo Maka por que saliste corriendo de clase?-

-¡sueltame,eres tu el que actua raro!-

-¡¿yo actuo raro?¡solo actue normal!-

-¡tu jamaz haz sido amable conmigo!¿como puedes llamarle a eso normal?¡solo eres un despreciable violador no quieras hacerte el buenito ahora!-

se arrepintio de aquellas palabras mientras aun salian de su boca,el rostro del chico palidecio y su respiracion se detuvo,ella podia verlo muy claro en la mirada vacia de sus ojos,por primera vez el habia recibido un "puñetazo"de ella.

-oh...-murmuro,casi gruño con sarcasmo-asi que era eso...¿es eso lo que necesitas?-

sin ningun cariño la hizo girar en el suelo dejandola boca abajo,en estado de alarma la chica intento forcejear pero le resulto imposible,sus faldas fueron subidas y sus bragas totalmente arrancadas.

-¡Soul no...!-antes de que continuara gritando el le tapo la boca y penetro en ella con un solo y rudo movimiento,el grito ahogado de ella humedecio de saliva su mano pero el no se detuvo,con salvajes movimientos embistio contra ella

-¿entonces prefieres ser tratada rudamente en vez de con gentileza?¿es lo que te gusta?-ella gimio con fuerza tratando de respirar mientras el mordia su cuello y entraba profundo en ella,sintiendose humillanda de si misma ante el echo de que su intimidad se encontrara tan humeda,de nuevo el la hacia darse cuenta de la mujer detestable que era,de la perra que en verdad era,por que el estaba en lo cierto,ella disfrutaba de ello y vaya si lo hacia.

-pero yo Maka te tratare como me de la puta gana¿entiendes?-ella no dejo de gemir por lo que el embistio con mas fuerza-¿me entiendes estupida raton de biblioteca?-

esta vez ella asintio entre gemidos,el sonrio jadeando tambien

-te hare lo que me de la gana,pero mas vale que lo sepas,nadie mas te pondra un dedo encima¿me oyes?este precioso cuerpo es pura y esclusivamente mio...ahora veamos si estas bien domesticada...ladra para decir "si"-

el solto su boca mientras la obligaba a ponerse en cuantro patas y montaba sobre ella,ella no lo dudo

-¡marf marf!-

-buena chica...¿esto te gusta verdad?-

-¡marf!-

-¿seras una buena niña y no volveras a salir corriendo cuando tu novio te pida de tu almuerzo?-

ella proceso esa informacion con dificultad,el echo de que se estaba autoproclamando su novio la hizo sentirse estupidamente feliz,pero su felicidad no duro por una fuerte nalgada en su trasero

-¡te e echo una pregunta!-

-¡m-marf!¡MARF!-

-¿de quien eres Maka?-

-soy de Soul...-

escucho su risa triunfal ante estas palabras mientras tras unas fuertes embestidas terminaba dentro de ella y la arrastraba al propio climax,con suavidad salio de ella dejandola derrumbada en el suelo y la acuno en sus brazos,el gesto la sorprendio pero no se resistio a el.

-no me hagas enojar o te ira mal Maka-

-l-lo siento Soul-kun,solo...-

-imagino que es dificil,pero...pero realmente quiero estar a tu lado,no soy bueno...uugh...rayos,no soy bueno en esto de amar a alguien,pero quiero hacer las cosas moderadamente bien-

por primera vez desde que lo habia conocido ella rio,rio alto y con fuerzas,tanto que el pellizco su nariz para que se callase

-¡oye!-exclamo ella ofendida dandole un leve golpe en la cabeza

-no seas tan malvada y no te rias de mi-

-Soul...-

-¿que?-

-quiero fotos tuyas...-

-no las tendras-

-¡¿por que no?¡tu tienes mias!-

-te las dare si me dices las dos palabras prohibidas-

-...¿sexo oral?-

-...dios...¿siempre fuiste asi de pervertida?-con dulzura se acerco a ella y la beso,no con un beso salvaje,sino con uno cargado de sentimientos-..."te amo"-

-tambien yo...-

-jajaja yo no dije que lo hiciese,esas son las dos palabras prohibidas,gracias por decirlas-sin darle mas vueltas al asunto se paro abrochandose sus pantalones mientras ella aun sentada medio desnuda en el suelo lo miraba con la boca abierta

-¡espera Soul!-

el se fue riendo a carcajadas mientras ella se baja las faldas sin ropa interior

-¡¿por que la palabra "te"es prohibida?-

definitivamente fromaban un extraño dueto.

Notas de la Autora:

bueno,de cierto modo me encariñe con esta historia y decidi hacer algo asi como un spin off o omake,como quieran llamarlo,este esta narrado por Maka,la pobre victima XD


	6. War Six:The Lady And The Vampire

The Lady And The Vampire

Desde siempre Rumania fue un pais frio y sombrio para la mayoria de las personas del extranjero,para los habitantes,sin embargo,era el hogar,y,aun con todas las posibles malas condiciones,ara aun sobrellevable,sin embargo en aquella epoca donde aun se creia en brujas y demonios,el pais fue azotado por una gran peste,fueron muy pocas las personas que sobrevivieron el brote,mas bien familias ricas que tenian casas alejadas de la ciudad,pero cuando estos volvieron se encontraron con un pueblo fantasma y lleno de cadaveres putrefactos.

Para Maka Albarn quien era hija de un rico comerciante,la vida siempre habia sido facil y maravillosa,solo conocia los lujos de la vida,los enormes bailes,los vestidos de encaje,las casas de blanco marmol,las joyas y todo los caprichos que su padre le concediese,pero todo esto se perdio cuando sus padres murieron por causa de la plaga.

Lo cierto era que ella no estaba totalmente en la miseria o en la calle,como era de esperarse su padre le habia dejado dinero y un tutor a cargo de manejarlo hasta que ella cumpliese los veinte,que era la edad adulta,actualmente ella tenia dieciocho.

Su tutor era tambien su padrino,un hombre ya algo mayor que vivia en un castillo demasiado viejo para el gusto de la Albarn,era,aun asi,un castillo gigantesco en los limites del bosque y en lo alto de una colina que daba hacia el oceano,por lo que ella sabia su padrino,llamado Shinigami,tenia tres hijos de su misma edad que vivian con el,y,aunque ella habia visto a su padrino en algunas ocaciones antes,usualmente en bailes,no tenia ningun recuerdo que involucrara a alguno de sus hijos.

Era medianoche cuando el carruaje que habia ido a recojerla llego a la mansion de Shinigami,el lugar,tal cual ella recordaba,parecia estar al borde de derrumbarse y caer hacia el mar,la piedra en la cual habia sido labrado tenia un diseño maravilloso,pero demasiado enmohecido como para ser apreciado,muchas ventanas parecian rotas y los arboles que rodeaban el lugar estaban negros y secos,quiza por los años,de alguna manera ya de por si era asombroso que aquella construccion se mantuviese en pie.

Como toda dama reconocida ella habia traido mucho equipaje,montones de balijas llenas de sus preciosos vestidos de fiestas y sus amados libros,ademas de su fiel compañera,su gata negra, padre solia decir que los gatos negros daban mala suerte,pero Maka no era muy supersticiosa,de echo,crei que en ciertas ocasiones Blair le habia dado suerte.

-¡oh!¡al fin llegas Makita!¡empezaba a creer que los lobos te habian comido en el camino!-

con tales majestuosas palabras su padrino habia salido del gran umbral para recibirla,vistiendo su acostumbrada capa negra que le cubria casi todo el cuerpo y una mascara blanca que,segun como habia dicho su difunto padre,usaba para que los demonios no robasen su alma o lo hipnotizases,cosas raras de un viejo loco segun ella.

-jeje,claro que no padrino,aqui me tienes-contesto la chica intentando sonreir,aunque el comentario no le habia echo nada de gracia.

-hermosa igual que siempre Makita¡con el mismo precioso pelo que tu abuela!-

Aquel comentario si no le hizo nada de gracia,pero fingio sentirse echo,ella odiaba su pelo,un horrendo pelo lacio y sin gracia que cai hasta la mitad de su espalda,de un feo tono apagado que no habia querido ser marron pero nunca llego al rubio,como resultado poseia un apagado color cenizo,muy similar al color del agua de pantano,y para colmo con ojos verde musgo que hacian juego,aunque todos alababan el color de cabello tan poco usual en las mujeres,ella lo odiaba desde lo mas profundo de su alma.

Viendo que el clima no era del todo bueno,Shinigami decidio guiar a su ahijada hasta el interior de la casa,no sin antes darle el pesame por la muerte de sus queridos padres,tambien para el habia sido muy doloroso enterarse de tal tragica noticia,Spirit y Kami Albarn siempre habian sido parte de su familia.

El interior del castillo era frio como una tuba,y el aire corria libre por el lugar sin duda desde los muchos vidrios rotos del lugar,involuntariamente Maka aumento el paso para caminar mas cerca de su padrino presa del miedo,habian muy pocas luces en la casa y todas provenian de las antorchas colgadas en las paredes,el lado trasero de la casa sinembargo,no poseia ventana alguna,lo cual sorprendio a la chica ya que debia ser el lugar desde donde salia el sol,aunque hizo esta pregunta a su padrino este parecio no escucharla y ella no quizo parecer grosera insistiendo.

-creo que quiza lo mejor seria que te presente a mis hijos primero,ellos tienen esa enfermedad que los hace fotosensibles asi que no suelen salir durante el dia,pero podran acompañarte a los bailes de la temporada si decides ir a alguno-

ella asintio en silencio,era la primera vez que oia que alguien no podia salir a la luz del sol,aunque no le dio importancia,ella misma huia un poco de este para mantener su piel clara.

-¡chicos!-grito Shinigami cuando llegaron al que parecia ser un gran living,inmediatamente Maka se acerco a la estufa a leña que gracias a dios estaba prendida,ahora con el cuerpo tibio el lugar ya no le parecia tan terrible,los sillones eran color carmin y dorado,las alfombras y tapizes eran verde esmeralda,y habia majestuosos candelabros que hacian de esta la habitacion mas iluminada que hasta ahora ella habia visto.

El primero de los hijos en hacer acto de presencia en el lugar era de echo una chica,muy flacucha y algo demacrada,con llamativo pelo lila y ojos de un tono azul que Maka encontro muy lindo,vestia un largo traje negro que la hacia asemejarse a una parca.

-¿llamaste padre?-dijo,o almenos eso penso Maka que dijo ya que la chica habia mas bien susurrado,lanzando aterradas miradas a la intrusa de la casa

-¡oh Cronita que bien que llegaste!te presentare a mi ahijada,Maka Albarn,ella se quedara a vivir con nosotros desde ahora,Maka,ella es Crona,mi unica hija mujer hasta ahora-

-¿..c-c-c-on...n-n-nosotros?-exclamo sorprendida aun sin sentirse segura como para acercarse,la rubia cenizo sin embargo haciendo gala de sus excelentes modales de dama se acerco hasta ella e hizo una cordial reverencia

-es un placer señorita Crona-la chica sin embargo parecio sentirse amenazada por lo que corrio hasta su padre,aunque ambas parecian tener la misma edad y altura

-oh,no te preocupes Makita-dijo alegre Shinigami al ver la incomprencion reflejada en los ojos de la rubia-Crona es algo timida,ya te cojera confianza con el pasar de los dias-

antes de que la rubia pudiese dar alguna contestacion a ello otros dos personajes entraron a la sala,esta vez los dos eran hombres,altos y de gran porte,pero Maka sabia que tambien deberian tener la misma edad que ella.

El primero era algo raro,con el cabello muy negro cruzado por tres lineas blancas horizontales,y brillantes ojos ambar,era palido igual que Crona,y tenia una mirada seria e intelectual,con un andar correcto Maka se acerco a el y le hizo una reverencia,aunque estaba con la cabeza gacha sintio una leve risita de burla proveniendo de al lado,aun asi lo ignoro

-soy Maka Albarn,ahijada de vuestro padre,es un placer conocerlos-

-oh,asi que eres tu la hija de Spirit Albarn,la damita huerfana-el que habia hablado era el segundo chico,el mismo que se habia reido,ante este comentario ella alzo la cabeza con claro enfado,lanzando una mirada desafiante a los ojos del chico,y con esto los observo por primera vez

Era muy diferente a los otros dos,no por su cabello que carecia de color alguno y era blanco como los jasmines,tampoco por sus ojos que eran de un tono escarlata oscuro como la sangre,sino,que era por su mirada,era avida,soncarrona y sarcastica,como si estuviese continuamente burlandose de todo,una mirada que de inmediato desagrado a la chica,sin duda ella no se llevaria para nada con el.

El chico de cabello negro de un modo casi imperceptible se interpuso entre las miradas de fuego que Maka y el alvino se estaban dirijiendo

-oh no escuche a Soul,señorita Albarn,es un resentido con la vida,mi nombre es Kid,y este es Soul,somos los dos hijos varones de Shinigami,por favor sientase libre de acudir a mi si tiene alguna duda con respecto a la casa o a cualquier otra cosa,estare gustoso de ayudarla-

"este si es un caballero"penso la rubia haciendo una nueva reverencia que el pelinegro devolvio,a su lado el chico alvino lanzo un silbidito de burla

-zalamero..-murmuro alejandose de ellos y acercandose hasta su padre

-¿es verdad eso de que se quedara a vivir aqui?¿donde piensas ponerla?¿no pensaste que podria ser un fastidio?-

"¡pero sera cretino...!"penso furiosa la rubia observando con los puños apretados como aquel chico hablaba de ella como si fuese un gato perdido y no estuviese ahi.

-Soul,no seas descortez con Makita,ya veras como acaba gustandote~-dijo alegre Shinigami mientras intentaba ordenar las muchas balijas de Maka,el alvino sin embargo le se marcho de la sala,pero al pasar por su lado le lanzo una mirada extraña,una que ningun hombre antes le habia dirijido y dijo en un tono bajo como si esperase que solo ella lo oyese

-lo dudo,aunque me gusta la comida picante...-

durante la fraccion de segundos en las que sus ojos se encontraron a ella le parecio ver al chico dirijirle una lasciva sonrisa,una que mostraba brillantes y largos colmillos.

Para su completo fastidio,pese a que Soul parecia tenerle un alto nivel de desagrado,quiza se debiese a que invadia su "propiedad",este parecia estar siempre cerca de donde ella estaba

"esta vigilandome,ni mas ni menos..."penso la rubia cuando transcurrio toda una semana en aquel sombrio castillo,una semana donde el alvino no se mantuvo mas de veinte pies lejos de ella,los unicos momentos que parecia dejarla sola era durante la mañana y el mediodia,quiza rehuyendo a la luz del sol que se filtraba por las salas de atras de la casa,tampoco la seguia cuando decidia leer en el jardin,pero a partir de las cinco de la tarde,cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse,el muchacho se volvia su sombra,incluso le lanzaba avidas y retadoras miradas,como si estuviese provocandola para que se quejara con shinigami sobre su acoso,ella sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a darle ese gusto y seguia su juego ignorandolo y pasando de el por completo.

-parece que comienzas a gustarle a Soul-opino Crona al cabo de tres semanas de observar la persecuccion de su hermano hacia la nueva residente.

Tal cual Shinigami habia profetizado,la timida Crona se habia acercado y acostumbrado a ella poco a poco,hasta el punto que podia hablarle una cierta cantidad de tiempo durante el dia,usualmente elejia los momentos en los que Maka lei en la biblioteca o acariciaba a Blair frente al fuego,a Crona parecia gustarle la gata,aprecio que la felina correspondia.

-mas bien parece estar esperando que caiga muerta de un momento a otro y ser el primero en regocijarse del espectaculo-dijo Maka lo bastante alto como para que Soul,quien se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la habitacion al tope de una gran torre de enciclopedias la oyera

-no haz podido dar mas en el clavo damita-contesto el alvino ronroneando,parecia encantado de que finalmente Maka respondiese a sus provocaciones,tanto asi que se bajo de un salto de su trono y fue a sentarse al sillon donde Crona y Maka estaban,tan cerca de la rubia como pudo,incluso a esta le parecio sentirlo olfateandola,¡que descortez!

-parece que haz conseguido la confianza de la pequeña Crona¿eh?,aunque crei que era mas fanatica de lo dulce~,mejor vete a tu territorio hermana...-murmuro sonriente lanzandole esta vez una mirada retadora a la pelivioleta,quien obstinadamente permanecio sentada junto a la chica Albarn

-a mi tambien me gusta Maka-contesto de un modo tozudo,dentro de su corazon,la rubia cenizo se alegro de oir tal confesion,incluso sin no entendia la parte de "a mi tambien",pero ignoro eso y tomo las manos de la chica,las cuales estaban algo frias,y de paso le dio completamente la espalda al molesto alvino

-a mi tambien me gusta Crona-dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa sincera que hizo a la otra chica ruborizarse levemente,desde detras de ella oyo un leve gruñido,y se volteo para ver a Soul quien lanzaba una clara mirada de enojo a su hermana,tanto asi que sus ojos parecian brillar.

-sin embargo tu no me gustas nada-solto contra el alvino quien olvido por un momento a Crona y le lanzo una mirada sobervia a la rubia

-que cosa mas ingrata de decir,aunque me preocupo de vigilar el momento de tu muerte como bien dijiste¿asi es como me lo agradeces?ademas...-sonrio con placer al saber que lanzaria un buen insulto-¿no estas poco desarrollada para tu edad?eres flacucha y de poco pecho,sin mencionar esos ojos de gato montes-

-¡mejor eso que ojos de sangre y nula caballerosidad!¡serias mejor si fueses como tu hermano Kid!-

"quien si es un caballero"agrego mentalmente la chica,lo cierto es que el comentario le habia dolido,pero se alegro de ver al chico enfurecer al ser comparado con su hermano

-que lastima damita,no eres su tipo,pero por el contrario...-su movimiento fue tan rapido que la chica no lo vio,en un segundo la habia sujetado de la cintura y habia besado su cuello,chupandolo y por ende dejando una brillante marca morada en su blanca piel,Crona se habia puesto de pie intentando evitar alguna posible catastrofe,pero al parecer Soul le habia lanzado una mirada que la habia congelado en el lugar,mirada que la rubia no pudo ver ya que el la habia sujetado por detras y no veia la cara del chico,antes de soltarla murmuro en su oido-...si que eres mi tipo~-cuando al fin la solto se fue de la habitacion ignorando los gritos de odio de Maka ante tal ultraje a su blanca piel.

Aquella noche la rubia cenizo no pudo dormir en toda la noche,los ojos escarlata de aquel chico la seguian hasta su sueños,repitiendo aquel beso,mas bien mordida,y cada vez se volvia aun mas intenso,tanto asi que la rubia habia abandonado toda idea de poder dormir,al final se habia levantado en su casi transparente camison blanco para ir al cuarto de Crona,aunque era infantil esperaba poder dormir con ella,pero aunque golpeo no resibio ninguna respuesta,decidio entonces recorrer un poco la casa hasta que vio un fugaz destello blanco por una de las ventanas,intrigada y curiosa por naturaleza,salio hacia el patio esperando ver algun animal exotico,pero en vez de ello se topo con una escena que jamaz imagino ver.

Era uno de los caballos de la carreta que la habia traido hasta el castillo,uno que se habia intentado desbocar y casi no oia al conductor,el hermoso animal de color amarillo miel,yacia ahora en el suelo con la garganta abierta,inundando el suelo de brillante y tibia sangre,y,sobre el como un lobo hambriento se encontraba Soul con su boca,cara y manos repletas de la sangre del caballo.

A la rubia no le tomo mas de dos segundos entender la escena al ver los largos colmillos salientes de la boca del alvino,pero aunque su mente le grito "¡corre!¡huye!"ella no despego sus pies del helado piso de piedra,estaba aterrorizada,su cerebro no lograba que aquellas ordenes llegasen hasta sus piernas,el miedo la habia petrificado en su lugar

-no me mires con esa cara,la culpa es tuya por provocarme...-ronroneando al entender que su nueva presa no era capaz de huir de El,el chico se acerco a paso lento hacia ella-¿que querias que hiciese?¿que te mordiese a ti?papa me hubiese atado y dejado que el sol me calcinaze si te mataba,esta fue la mejor sustituta que encontre,una briosa y preciosa yegua de igual sangre ardiente como la tuya-se relamio al decir esas palabras,como si estuviese recordando el sabor del caballo-ahora que lo pienso,tambien le gustas a Crona...-

"oh,no...¿Crona tambien es un monstruo?¡y yo pensaba ir a su cuarto!"

-quiza deberia asegurarme de que no te toque,papa dijo que no podiamos matarte,pero no dijo nada de darte una provadita,mientras me detenga a tiempo,podre tenerte todas las noches...-esa vez si le lanzo una verdadera mirada de hambre y lujuria-...quiza de varias maneras-

"¡CORRE!"su cabeza volvio a gritar,pero nuevamente ella no se movio,era como si solo pudiese contemplar los movimientos del chico,acercandose a ella,sujetandola contra su cuerpo,olfateando su cuello,y,tras unos leves segundos,mordiendola.

"¡noooooo..!...¿eh?"

la chica parpadeo sorprendida,efectivamente el chico la estaba mordiendo,podia escucharlo tragar la sangre que le chupaba,pero en su cuello se sentia de la misma manera que aquel beso que le habia dado anteriormente,no era un dolor insoportable como ella esperaba,ni le habia dado mordiscos que rompieran su cuello,era incluso...de alguna manera...agradable

Maka gimio cuando el la solto sujetandola con sus brazos y alzandola para que no se cayese por el mareo que la falta de sangre le producia,aunque por lo que sabia el cuerpo humano podia perder hasta tres litros de sangre sin que nada malo ocurriese,el tambien gimio y suspiro de placer al sentirse saciado de aquel adictivo sabor

-lo sabia,eres mi tipo,es la mejor sangre que eh probado damita...¿deberia morderte un poco mas?-

con la fuerza que pudo nego con la cabeza aunque El solo rio,dandole a entender que bromeaba con eso,sin que ella pudiese hacer mas nada la llevo hasta su habitacion y la dejo en su cama,tapandola y por si fuera poco besandola en la frente.

-come bien mañana,tienes que recuperar tu sangre,y mas te vale no decirle nada a papa si no quieres terminar como la yegua,o muy bien domada~-

Cuando la luz del sol que entraba por la unica ventana de su cuarto llego ella casi se lanzo de la cama hacia el suelo,por unos minutos concidero la opcion de huir de aquella casa,la cual descarto de inmediato,primero por falta de transporte,segundo por que si huia a pie no solo los lobos saldrian a cazarla.

Su segunda opcion fue ir a decirle a Shinigami,aunque una parte de ella temia a la amenaza de Soul,la otra estaba segura de que su padrino debia saber de la existencia de vampiros en su casa,ovbiamente no eran hijos biologicos y el los protejia,seguro habia esperado que la sangre de Maka no coincidiese con ninguno o bien habia guardado la esperanza de que al menos no la asesinasen,cosa que Soul parecia dispuesto a respetar,aunque mas por el echo de poder volver a incarle el diente.

Inconcientemente se toco el cuello y fue hasta el espejo para verse,sin embargo no habia marca de mordida alli,hasta el moreton del anterior beso habia desaparecido.

Asustada y resignada,la chica decidio que lo unico que podia hacer de momento era ser el aperitivo nocturno de aquel demonio,al menos no era doloroso ni dejaba marcas,y al menos asi continuaria con vida,quiza con el tiempo se hastiase de su sabor y elejiese a otra victima.

Los dias pasaron y sinembargo El no se canso de su sabor,no la mordia todas las noches,dejaba al menos dos dias de espacio entre mordida y mordida,quiza para no causarle anemia,sin algun otro integrante de la familia noto la extraña relacion entre ellos ninguno opino o dijo nada al respecto,Maka estaba segura de que Crona habia notado el cambio,y si ella en algun momento habia planeado morderla entonces al darse cuenta de que Maka habia sido tomada por su hermano abandono toda esperanza de hacerlo ella misma,aun asi trataba a la chica con igual gentileza que antes.

El punto a favor era que Soul la azechaba menos,pero aun asi siempre estaba pendiente de ella,con el tiempo Maka noto que seguia ciertos patrones de conducta para con ella,se habia vuelto protector y mas gentil,no la mordia si lucia un aspecto cansado o si pescaba un resfriado o tenia fiebre,tampoco la mordia en los dias que hacia frio invernal,especialmente no lo hacia cuando presentia que la chica estaba con su periodo,mas alla de eso adoraba morderla cuando esta ya estaba acostada en su cama,la visitaba en las noches y se subia sobre ella para lamer y besar un rato su cuello antes de morderlo,despues de algun tiempo lentamente comenzo a extender esa zona,para besar sus brazos y su cara,le gustaba tocarla y ver la reacciones que la chica tenia ante su tacto,le gustaba besarla y ver la piel de esta erizarse,pero mas que nada le gustaba morderla y beber de aquella sangre que El decia era "deliciosa".

Aparte de su vida como alimento basico para el vampiro,Maka habia vuelto a concurrir a los bailes,siempre acompañada por Shinigami,Kid o Soul,mejor dicho por Shinigami y Soul,o por Kid y Soul,este ultimo era una constante en sus salidas,para colmo el vampiro se daba el lujo de ser celoso y posesivo,odiaba que otros muchachos se le acercasen y pasaba pegado a ella lo mas que podia,era aun asi un excelente bailarin y un buen conversador,con el tiempo ella se habia adaptado mucho a el,hasta el punto que ya no le temia y era comodo estar en su compañia.

Un dia sin embargo lo habia perdido de vista en una de las fiestas y para cuando lo habia encontrado estaba en un laberinto de arbustos mordiendo a una mujer,era mayor que ellos,tendria unos treinta años y habia caido inconciente pero aun viva cuando El la solto por la sorpresa que le causo ver a Maka,a la rubia le hirvio la sangre de furia y salio corriendo del lugar,aquel dia habia ido con su padrino ademas de con Soul,cuando lo vio le suplico que volviesen a la casa alegando que tenia demasiados dolores por que dentro de algunos dias seria su periodo,lo cual era casi verdad.

Atento como siempre,su padrino llamo a Soul,a quien Maka ignoro,y emprendieron el regreso a casa,cuando llegaron la rubia se excuso y se encerro en su habitacion,sin siquiera cenar,Soul le concedio unas tres horas de soledad para que se calmase y al cabo de ese tiempo entro por la ventana,ya que parecia que esta no se dignaria a abrirle la puerta

-si crees que te dejare morderme estas muy equivocado,preferiria que te lanzases por la ventana,igual ni te moriras...-por primera vez desde hacia un buen tiempo volvio a usar un tono de verdadero odio contra el.

-no vine a morderte...-le informo el tratando de no exaltarse-vine a explicarte lo que...-inmediatamente fue interrumpido por una airada rubia

-¡no me debes ninguna explicacion!-

-desde mi punto de vista no se ve asi,aunque crei que ya lo habrias entendido-

-¡no hay nada que entender!¡finalmente dejare de ser tu recipiente de sangre andante!¡estoy muy feliz de ser libre y de que hayas elejido a una nueva victima!-

-su sangre sabia a lodo comparado con la tuya...-intento complacerla el chico pero en respuesta solo recibio un librazo lanzado por la chica,en vista de que la conversacion no lo llevaria a nada el vampiro decidio proceder a los actos,y,lanzandose sobre su compañera,logro tumbarla sobre la cama,sujetandole la cara con ambas manos la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-la unica razon por la que la mordi fue por que se que tu periodo comenzara pronto y estaras debil para que yo te muerda,no habia ningun animal cerca y estaba enloqueciendome,si no la mordia a ella hubiese intentado lanzarme sobre ti,y si te hubiese lastimado no me lo hubiese perdonado-la rubia bufo en son de burla

-¡oh,ahora te importo!-

-¡me importas!-

-¡a ti no te importa nada!-

-¡pues tu si,Maka!-

al escuchar su nombre la rubia se callo,era la primera vez desde que se habian conocido que la llamaba por su nombre,sin apodos.

-tu me importas...-insistio el-no solo por tu sangre,me gusta como eres,asi de briosa y salvaje,pero tambien fraguil y delicada,quiero protegerte-con delicadeza acaricio su rostro-entiendo que lo que hice quiza significo para ti como la infidelidad de los humanos,pero no le hize mas nada a esa mujer que morderla,nisiquiera lo hize con delicadeza y ya ni recuerdo su rostro,solo fue un caso de emergencia,pero si a ti te importa que muerda a otra mujer o humano que no seas tu,entonces no lo volvere a hacer,tampoco necesito a nadie mas,solo te quiero y deseo a ti,Maka-

las palabras la dejaron indefensa ante el,su mirada escarlata que parecia desnudarla y sus manos que habian comenzado a acariciar su rostro,se sentia tan bien sentirlo sobre ella,por primera vez queria hacerlo suyo,morderlo,igual que el lo hacia con ella,dejar marcas en su palida piel,dejar su aroma impregnado en el.

-Soul...-murmuro acercandose a el y elvando el rostro para alcanzar la boca del vampiro,este se sorprendio pero capto inmediatamente la intecion de la rubia,su primer beso en los labios,fue dulce al principio,el intento cuidar que sus colmillos no la lastimasen,pero en cuanto ambos aprendieron como moverse su beso se volvio salvaje,dando un giro la chica logro ponerse sobre el en la cama,sin sentir verguenza y olvidando los modales bajo hasta su cuello y se deleito lamiendolo y mordiendolo,cosa que provoco gemidos del chico,eso le gustaba,y le gustaba mucho.

De alguna manera fue puesta nuevamente abajo del chico,esta vez su mirada de hambre y lujuria no tuvo nada que ver con la sangre,sin dejar de besarla recorrio su cuerpo,quitandole lentamente la ropa y desnudandose el mismo,la chica no se reprimio,aunque era virgen y aunque nunca se habia interesado por los deseos carnales,ahora bajo el hechizo de su vampiro alvino,libero toda la lujuria que se encontraba encerrada dentro de ella,tocandolo,sintiendo su piel,sus musculos,el echo de que estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para que su cuerpo se sintiese tibio.

-Maka...-los ojos de ambos se encontraron,al parecer El estaba en su limite,ahora desnudos ella podia sentir la excitacion del chico y el echo de que parecia estar usando todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre ella como un animal,pero eso era exactamente lo que ella queria,lo deseaba como el demonio que era,de la manera salvaje que la mordia,de la manera agresiva en la que hablaba,deseaba al vampiro,no al caballero que ahora finguia ser.

-muerdeme...cuando lo hagas,quiero que me muerdas-

-¿estas segura?-parecia sorprendido por tal peticion,pero pudo ver el deseo en los ojos de su compañera

-por favor,hazlo...muerdeme-

los brazos de ambos se entrelazaron en una fuerte abrazo,introduciendose entre sus piernas el vampiro clavo los dientes en el blanco cuello de la chica en el mismo instante que atravezo su virginidad,toda la sangre de la chica se agito,y aunque el dolor se hizo presente,fue prontamente sustituido por el placer,un placer que estaba siendo multiplicado po la maravillosa sensacion de ser poseida de todas las maneras en las que un vampiro podia poseerla,haciendole el amor y mordiendola.

El chico la libero de la mordida para que los sentidos de esta no se adormecieran y pudiese experimentar el placer bien lucida,sin detener las salvajes embestidas que agitaban la cama,ambos gemian,aunque Maka volvio a abrazarlo para morderlo ella tambien,esta vez asegurandose de dejar multiples marcas moradas en su cuerpo,sintiendose complacida al oirlo gemir su nombre en respuesta

-Maka...Maka-

aunque era su primera vez,para ambos de echo,el chico exprimio toda la energia de su cuerpo,haciendola cambiar de posicion y tomandola una y otra vez,hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos,Maka desperto antes,sabiendo que el chico habia olvidado por completo la futura presencia del sol en su cuarto,ella habia sido lo suficientemente precavida de usar una oscura frasada de cortina.

Para cuando El se digno a despertar ya era detarde,y volvia a estar hambriento,pero rechazo la sangre de Maka dicendo que realmente le haria daño perder mas sangre tan cerca de su periodo,el cual de echo llego esa misma noche,arruinando los planes del vampiro de una nueva noche de pasion con su compañera.

Por olfato o instinto,Kid y Crona supieron del encuentro fisico entre ella y Soul ni bien la vieron aquella tarde,ambos le sonrieron de modo picaro,e incluso se mostraron aun mas intimos con ella,como si ahora fuese una hermana le expreso esa duda a Soul este le dijo que los vampiros eran diferentes a los humanos en ese aspecto,su modo de amar era mas profundo por lo que siempre poseian una unica compañera en la inmortalidad.

-hablando de eso...-murmuro Soul rodando en la cama,ya que habia echo berrinche para que ella lo dejase dormir en su cama a partir de ahora,aunque deberian cambiarse de cuarto para que el vampiro no muriese clacinado por el sol-tu perdiste a tus padres...¿no es asi?-ella asintio recordando aun con dolor-pero ahora eres parte de nuestra familia,mas ahora que eres mi compañera formalmente...-comento el acarciandole el pelo,ella lo miro intrigada sin comprender su punto-uhm...yo estaba pensando...que quiza deberia convertirte en vampiro,si tu estas de acuerdo-

-¡¿QUE?-chillo la rubia sorprendida y levantandose de golpe en la cama

-no necesitas exagerar,es bastante obvio,compañeros de por vida¿no?,no sirve si mueres de vieja,Maka-le explico pacientemente como si hablase con un niño-podre seguir bebiendo de tu sangre,y tu de la mia,pero tambien deberas alimentarte de los animales,y...ya no podras salir en el dia ni volver a ver el sol,no envejeceras,tu tiempo se detendra en esta edad...y...para las vampiresas es muy dificil el quedar embarazadas,pero no imposible,tu luces muy fertil-

era demasiada informacion,muchas pro y contra,aun asi,ella queria estar junto a Soul,de alguna manera salvaje y misteriosa habia entrado en su corazon,se habia,ironicamente,imprimido de el,no queria perderlo,y ahora el le ofrecia la posibilidad de poder amarlo por siempre,y de ser amada por,el sol o los hijos no importaban,extrañaria al primero y recibiria con gusto a los segundos si el destino se los traia,pero por ahora,lo unico que queria,amaba y deseaba,era a su salvaje y sarcastico vampiro,el que habia flechado su corazon.

-Maka te amo,porfavor,quedate conmigo...-

aunque el tiempo pase...

y el sol se extinga...

en los buenos y malos momentos

quedate conmigo,

por mas que para siempre...

Notas de La autora:

honestamente,pasan cosas raras cuando subo los archivos de texto,espacios y palabras desaparecen,es un misterio,para mi que el enanito verde que vive dentro de Josephine*la laptop*se las roba o.o

bueno,dejare de peleear,fingan que todo luce como debe lucir

por cierto Soul vampiro!

a pedido del publico,me gusta mas como hombre lobo,pero como vapiro es smexy tambien

q les parecio?

ja-ne~


	7. War Seven:Princess Way

Princess Way

Vivir lo que se conoce como "la gran vida" no es tan genial o divertido como la mayoria de la gente cree,la vida de las personas ricas esta llena de etiqueta y reglas,eres marcado como burdo si rompes alguna de estas reglas,los años de amistad se miden en cuan grande sea tu fortuna y los falsos halagos estan a la orden del dia,mentirosos viviendo una vida de mentiras...

Ah pero no para ella,ya hacia tiempo que se habia cansado de la aburrida vida de los ricos,pero le gustaba jugar al tan usado juego de las apariencias que durante largos dieciocho años habia aprendido,finguiendo ser una dulce y educada damita.

La noche recien habia comenzado en la mansion de sus padres,una de las tantas,todo el lugar estaba lleno de gente "amiga",su madre andaba rodeada de mujeres luciendo sus joyas,y su padre seguramente en algun lugar de la casa acostandose con alguna empleada del servicio domestico,ella,su linda princesita seguia sus pasos pero en el laberinto echo de rosales que poseia el inmenso patio.

Sentada sobre la fuente de marmol,el vestido de diseñador de encaje levantado y un chico con su cabeza metida entre las piernas,se encontraba la unica hija del matrimonio Albarn,Maka.

-eres realmente bueno en esto~...-dijo cuando el chico detuvo su acto y alzo la cabeza para verla

sonriedo con la mirada de una reina que a recojido a un perro vagabundo de la calle,acaricio los blancos cabellos del chico para luego volver a apretar su cara contra su intimidad-...se buen chico y hazme terminar-

Esta rara historia habia comenzado hacia un mes aproximadamente,el dia que el llego a la casa Albarn,bueno en realidad lo habian atrapado intentando robar dentro de la casa,lucia desnutrido y enfermizo,el echo de que habia logrado evitar las camaras de vigilancia habia sorprendido a su padre,por lo que al final le habia ofrecido trabajo y hospedaje a cambio de que trabajara como guardian de su hija,para Maka al principio fue una tortura,el chico queria mantener su trabajo y comida por lo que la seguia a todas partes,ella habia querido hacer cosas alocadas en su tiempo libre para sacarse el estres acumulado y el impedia esos pocos ratos de libertad.

Hasta que entonces,una luz divina ilumino a la chica,habia sido un dia que lo encontro en su cuarto cambiandose,era la primera vez que veia a un chico de su edad desnudo,mas bien a un hombre desnudo,ella admitia para si misma que El era guapo,cabello blanco,ojos rojos y aire de peleador callejero,ahora bien alimentado lucia un fisico muy apetecible.

Nunca antes habia pensado en ello,pero ya que el se empezinaba en ser su "perro guardian"¿que mas daba si le daba un buen uso a ese sexy chucho?...

Como era de esperarse El habia intentado resisitirse dado que eso podia jugarle el trabajo y hasta la vida,pero Maka habia sido convincente,o hacia lo que queria o le diria a su padre que la habia violado.

Si fue cruel,pero...¡que importaba!,aquel dia tuvo sexo con El por primera vez,la primera de una larga lista de perversiones,lo obligaba a lamerla en su intimidad por debajo de la mesa durante las fiestas repletas de gente,o se escondian en rincones de la casa a hacerlo,incluso ella misma solia practicarle el sexo oral,era realmente divertido para ella,finguir ser una educada virgen y detras de las personas ser una verdadera perra que le encantaba el sexo¡era genial!.

Cuando Maka se dio por satisfecha volvieron a la fiesta,ella se separo de su perro guardian para ir con su grupo de amigas,al final habia decidido dar un paseo en el jardin con uno de los hijos adinerados de un amigo de su padre,era extremadamente guapo,rubio como ella excepto que tenia el pelo de color ambar y no cenizo como el suyo.

-¿sabes que eres muy hermosa Maka?-

el echo de que se diera el lujo de llamarla por su nombre y no con el "señorita Albarn"y la hizo enojar,pero finguio agrado

-muchas gracias Keith,no todos los dias le dicen a una que es hermosa-ella intento seguir sonriendo aun cuando el se acerco a ella e intento abrazarla

-eres mas que hermosa...¿no estas cansada de esta aburrida vida?¿no quieres divertirte?todas las chicas dicen que soy atractivo-

"y muy rico,y aburrida y repugnante,totalmente opuesto a Soul"penso ella mientras intentaba liberarse de las manos del chico sin ser grosera,pero en rapido movimiento el chico habia metido sus manos por debajo de su vestido.

-¡wow,mira!si estas super humeda,si me deseabas tanto me lo hubieses dicho...-rio el sintiendose muy satisfecho consigo mismo

"¡es por que Soul estaba tocandome!¡el si sabe como usar las manos!¡no es un niñito lerdo como tu!"quizo gritarle la chica,estaba llegando al tope de su paciencia,las manos de Keith intentaban tocarla y sus labios estaban en su cuello,algo que viniendo de un chico tan atractivo quiza no deberia sentirse repugnante como la rubia lo estaba sintiendo,pero asi era,ese tacto le daba nauseas,no queria esas manos,no queria esos labios,ese no era Soul

-¡no quiero a ningun otro!-grito y esta vez si dandole una bofetada,el chico la habia mirado soprendio por un instante hasta que el enojo se reflejo en sus ojos y en un arrebato de ira intento darle un puñetazo,cosa que nunca llego ya que una patada lo dejo inconciente en el suelo.

-¿esta bien señorita Albarn?-

-¡Soul!-

permitiendose estar asustada se lanzo a los brazos del chico,quien la alzo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la casa evadiendo a la gente de servicio,la solto cuando llegaron al atico,que era el cuarto del chico,el lugar donde habian tenido sexo por primera vez,solo con ver la cama desordenada y sentir su aroma impregnado en el aire la hizo sentir excitada,aunque hacia un rato que habian estado juntos en la fuente nuevamente necesitaba de ese contacto,acercandose al chico quien siguio sus movimientos sumisamente se dejo caer en la cama con El debajo,a ella le gustabab estar encima,era muy raro que no lo estuviese,quiza solo cuando lo hacian de pie,Soul una vez le habia dicho "te gusta estar encima por que haces el amor como una princesa",lo cierto era que ella no supo como tomar aquel comentario,pero ahora que su cabeza lo rememoraba el comentario la hizo enojar,ella ya tenia bastante vida de princesa,no queria ser una princesa tambien en la cama.

-quiero estar debajo...-le informo mientras le hacia girar hasta que el quedo sobre ella-no quiero ser una princesa...¡hazme una esclava!-

-hablando imponente,caprichosa y mimada,no tienes el alma de una esclava,no importa por donde se te mire-le dijo el con su tipico tono de voz que parecia calmado y sarcastico al mismo tiempo

-¡pues enseñame como!-

-no me da la puta gana de perder mi valioso tiempo en esto,si quieres que te folle hasta quedar satisfecha solo abre las piernas y cierra la boca...o quiza prefieras que lo haga ese niñito rico que quedo inconciente en el jardin-

"oh...que interesante"penso la chica calculando cuanto debia presionar hasta que la cuerda de territorialidad y celos del chico se rompiera,quiza asi le dejase ver la verdadera naturaleza de ladron callejero que hacia un tiempo se habia perdido

-uhm no lose,quiza debria probar,necesito a alguien salvaje no a un perro de la calle que ya no sabe como morder-

ante tal insulto el rostro del chico se endurecio,Maka sabia que estaba al borde de insultarla con toda la lista de improperios que conocia,le tomo unos minutos al chico respirar hondo y calmarse

-señorita Albarn...-

-quiza...-ronroneo ella girando y quedando boca abajo en la cama,subiendose el vestido para que el chico tuviese una buena vista de su trasero,incluso en esa posicion pudo ver los ojos del chico iluminarse como los de un animal salvaje,meneando las caderas la chica hablo con voz suave-...quiza deberia dejar que el me monte cuanto quiera,en vista de que tu te niegas,aunque realmente queria que fueses tu quien lo hiciera...-por dentro rio al verlo ruborizarse,le estaba costando mucho trabajo no lanzarse sobre ella,inconcientemente sus manos se habian acercado a tocar el trasero de la rubia-olvida de donde soy o el lugar que nos rodea,mientras este abajo de ti,solo soy Maka...¿no quieres que sea solo tuya Soul?-ronroneando su nombre apreto su cuerpo contra el del chico

-¡joder,cuanto te odio!-chillo fastidiado el chico,sujetandola de las manos y jalandolas hacia atras a modo de estribos introdujo su miembro dentro de ella de un solo empujon-¡maldita princesita caprichosa!¡solo fingues ser buena cuando por dentro eres una condenada perra!-

acompañaba cada palabra con una fuerte embestida que hundia a la rubia contra el colchon,lo hacia tan rudo que estaba segura de que despues arderia,pero ahora era justo lo que queria

-¡por eso tengo a un perro callejero como compañero!-chillo ella entre jadeos,soltando sus manos el se subio mas sobre ella apretando su cabeza contra el colchon

-aun te quedan fuerzas para hablar¿eh?-sin darle tiempo a que lo asimilase salio de ella para volver a entrar con rudeza,entrando y saliendo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su trasero y la otra sujetaba y sinchaba su pelo,la chica estaba tan abrumada por el placer que solo podia usar el aire que tenia para gritar y gemir

-¿deberia detenerme Maka?-

-¡no!¡te matare si te de...!-un fuerte golpe en su trasero la hizo chillar

-¿a quien vas a matar?-un nuevo golpe-¿piensas...matarme ..a ..mi?-con cada palabra soltaba una nueva nalgada,tanto que la chica estaba segura de que su trasero pareceria una manzana a esas alturas-si no quieres que pare suplica,se una buena chica y di "por favor Soul no dejes de montarme como la perra que soy"-

-por fa...¡kya!-un nuevo azote-porfavor S-soul no...¡yhaaa!...no dejes de...¡whuaaa!-

-¡no te escucho!-gruño el apretando los labios,el movimiento tan rudo lo habia echo terminar ya dentro de ella y estaba apunto de volver a hacerlo,esta vez queria hacerlo junto con ella

-¡no dejes de montarme como la perra que soy!-

pujando contra ella esta vez la chica no pudo soportar la intensidad del acto y libero su cuerpo en el climax mas intenso que habia tenido hasta el dia,exaustos ambos se dejaron caer en la cama,El con suavidad salio de ella,observandola jadear agotada y adolorida,pero mas que nada complacida

-tu trasero es una obra de arte,deberia sacrle una foto-

-¡olvidalo Soul!-

-ya no estoy sobre ti "señorita"-

-no,pero estas a mi lado "perrito"-

-tienes gustos raros Maka-

-podria decirse lo mismo de ti Soul-

-a mi no me mires,recuerda que yo fui obligado al principio-

-tiempo pasado cielo-

-Maka...-

-¿uhm?-

-menti cuando dije que te odiaba...-

-lose...tambien te amo-

-yo jamaz dije que te amaba,el desagrado que siento por ti no puede expresarse solo con...-antes de que siguiese ladrando estupideces ella subio sobre el para besarlo

-solo cierra la boca¿quieres?-

el rio

-¿la princesita a vuelto?¿no podemos quedarnos con la esclava?-

-la princesita esta muy enojada por lo que le hiciste a su trasero real-

-dame una sesion mas con la esclava y sera un trasero muy del pueblo~-

-¿piensas compartirlo?-

-yo soy la unica plebe de tu pueblo princesa Maka,pienso darmelo a mi mismo por turnos,puedo interpretar a varios campesinos-

-no puedes hacer una orgia con personalidades multiples Soul-

-¿quieres ver como si?-

Al final la chica tuvo que tomar un baño y cambiarse,sin mencionar que no pudo sentarse en toda la noche,aunque estaba segura de que ese recuerdo le duraria varias semanas mas,y quemas daba...

Notas de la autora:

hostoria corta y pervy~

la proxima es mas larga

por cierto Soul es una malvado de incognito XD


	8. War Eight:Paris's Night

Paris's Nigth

Habian pasado largas horas de avion para cuando ella pudo volver a tener el privilegio de pisar nuevamente tierra firme,era una sensacion agradable,incluso aunque esto significaba que habia llegado al lugar mas desagradable de la tierra,para su criterio claro estaba.

No habia en la actualidad una ciudad mas poblada de criaturas magicas como lo era la "hermosa" Paris,_La ville de l'amour_,para la mayoria de las razas comunes y extravagantes este era un lugar normal de vacaciones,y los que se consideraban afortunados tenian el privilegio de vivir alli.

Para ella en especifico,era el final de su pacifica vida como individuo y el comienzo del infierno.

Habia sido informada de la "terrible situacion"por el presidente del consejo de Criaturas Magicas en persona,el la habia llamado a su casa en Tokyo,Japon,y,hablando con un perfecto y fluido japones la habia puesto al tanto de "la desgracia"y de lo que "se esperaba de ella".

Como de costumbre ella habia tenido que agachar la cabeza y obedecer las ordenes,igual que siempre era arrastrada de un lado a otro a beneficio de los demas,incluso si esto significaba ir encontra de sus propios deseos.

Desde epocas inmemoriables se habia mantenido al pie del campo de batalla la guerra entre las criaturas que eran conocidas como Angeles y sus enternos rivales los temidos Demonios,los dos enormes clanes habian mantenido una epica y eterna batalla que habia parecido desconocer un final,pero,tras una larga matanza ambos clanes comenzaron a menguar,esto ocurrio hasta tal punto que los jefes superiores decidieron intervenir,se les obligo a ambas razas a detener la hostilidad e intentar procrear entre ellos,hasta ese momento se habia creido que la rivalidad entre aquellas razas era solo una mera invencion,pero la realida demostro que no era nada psicologico,en cuanto ambas razas comenzaron a intimar su cuerpo comenzo a desvanecerse y pudrirse,los angeles eran envenenados por la energia maligna de los demonios y estos a su vez eran "exorcisados"por la energia pura de los angeles,al cabo de unos años ambas razas se extinguieron...

Pero...

En un lado desertico del mundo un angel y un demonio aun se mantenian en pie,su pelea habia durado una semana entera y habia comenzado por un sin sentido que ya ninguno de los dos recordaba,habian faltado a sus hogares para llevar acabo su batalla infantil donde al final el angel fue el ganador lanzandose sobre el demonio y mordiendolo en la cabeza.

-¡alejate de mi horrible mocosa!-

el demonio habia pataleado sin sentido hasta que el angel lo habia soltado,al final ambos habian ido a limpiarse el lodo del cuerpo a un riachuelo,su cuerpo de niños estaba aun poco desarrollado por lo que ambos se vieron sin mirar,aun asi el demonio se acerco al angel y toco su espalda donde las alas blancas habian comenzado a nacer.

-¿no te duele?-

el angel lo miro sin entender,y nego feliz explicando que estaba orgullosa de sus alas,pero el demonio no esuchaba,miraba su mano y al angel sorprendido,porque aquel contacto no habia lastimado su mano,ni la espalda del angel.

Once años pasaron desde aquel dia en el que los dos ultimos angel y demonio habian vuelto a su casa para descubrir que el mundo ya no era como ellos lo conocian.

No habia dado mas de diez pasos en el aeropuerto frances cuando dos mujeres se abalanzaron sobre ella,una era alta de pelo negro y usaba gafas,tenia pinta de ser muy estricta,la otra tenia ojos ambicolores y pelo color miel,con cara de felicidad absoluta.

-¡oh por fin llega _petit mademoiselle_!-dijo con gracioso acento la mujer de pelo color miel mientras se abrazaba a ella tempestuosamente,rapidamente su joven cuerpo fue invadido por las nauseas al ser sacudida tras un largo viaje a muchos metros de altura-¡tu _fiancee_ esta aqui tambien!-a una velocidad alarmante sus ganas de vomitar aumentaron.

"¡EL ESTA AQUI!"

los pensamientos surcaron su cabeza en un intenso proceso analizando las posibles vias de escape,incluso si de todas maneras no terminaria usandolas.

-Marie querida mejor suelta a la pobre niña antes de que te vomite encima-sugirio sabiamente la mujer de gafas logrando que la otra la soltara finalmente.

-¡oh los siento no era mi intencion apretarte fuerte es solo que estoy muy emocionada!-dijo ella sonriendo mientras incitaba a la chica a que caminara,las dos mujeres la escoltaron hasta un auto negro que inmediatamente se puso en marcha-¡es la primera vez que veo una _Ange_!-

Lo poco que le quedaba de nervios y paciencia se derrumbo,airada la chica se incorporo en su asiento cuan alta era y se enfrento a la mirada soprendida de las dos mujeres ante el repentino acto de agresividad

-"¡es la primera vez...!""!es la primera vez..!"¡estoy harta de que todo el mundo me diga eso!¡no tiene ni idea lo que significa ser la ultima de tu propia especie!¡y por si fuera poco ser _iinazuke_ de un demonio!¡UN DEMONIO!¡¿donde esta el sentido de todo esto?¡¿por que debo ser yo su _iinazuke_?¡juntenlo con una Succubus!-al estar tan enojada habia soltado la palabra "prometido"en su idoma original en vez de traducirlo al frances,su propio acento debia de ser de lo mas comico para las mujeres.

-¡_oh mon dieu_!-exclamo asombrada la mujer llamada Marie

al darse cuenta del berrinche infantil que habia acabado de hacer la chica se sento avergonzada,ella nunca se aviolentaba,y eso era lo que se esperaba de una criatura como ella,era "su" culpa,era culpa de ese horrible ser que ella estaba dejando que los demas vieran su espantosa verdadera personalidad,un angel histerico y malhumorado que era rapido para lanzar objetos contundentes a las personas,incluso si estaba fingiendo desde hace tiempo ser una "dama"eso estaba muy lejos de ser cierto.

-lo siento señorita Albarn,no teniamos la intencion de ofenderla,y estamos al tanto de que usted no aprobaba su compromiso con un demonio,lo cual es entendible,pero tambien debe de comprender que dadas las circunstancias estamos en una crisis de peligro de extincion de dos poderosas razas,su prometido es,al igual que usted,el ultimo de su especie y los de vuestra raza tienen la habilidad de perpetuar sus genes sobre los de los demas,por lo tanto su desendencia seguramente sera muy probablemente o de una raza o de la otra,porque ademas de ser los ultimos ustedes son "peculiaridades"dentro de su propia especie,si no fuera de esta manera entonces se matarian el uno al otro-ante esto la chica se encorvo en su asiento exausta,gritar y patalear no la lleviaria a ningun lado,estaba claro,esta desgracia habia sido decidida hacia aproximadamente un mes,cuando el pesidente del C.C.M habia hablado con ella.

-si,si,tengo entendido que tu _fiancee _es un demonio con una alta onda venenosa,puede lastimar solo con tocar a alguien¿no?,imaginate,es un peligro si te le acercas mucho-

"por supuesto" penso ella fastidiada"por eso no puede juntarse con cualquiera.."

-¡ah pero tu _mon petit..._!¡tu tienes una habilidad esepcional tambien!-

-una onda anti-demonios-aclaro la mujer de las gafas con un gesto de impaciencia en las manos-asi que puedes tocarle y ser tocada por el sin que te lastime-

"si me toca esa horrible criatura me tiro por la torre Eiffel"penso ella decidida

Habia estado tan compenetrada en la discusion con aquellas mujeres que no se habia percatado de cuando el auto se detuvo frente a una inmensa mansion,sin tiempo de sorprenderse la chica fue empujada con "delicadeza"por la emocionada Marie quien ahora la conducia hacia el interior del lugar.

A pesar de que habia sido bien arreglada para la ocasion,incluso con su hermoso vestido de encaje s color rosa y blanco y su largo pelo rubio cenizo que caia suelto y encantador por la blanca piel de su espalda,Maka Albarn se sintio totalmente fuera de lugar entre tanta riqueza y arquitectura del lugar no solo era admirable,como se podia esperar de una mansion en Francia,sino que ademas era terriblemente llamativa,su atencion fue atraida casi inmediatamente por las obras de arte que se encontraban dispersas por la gran sala de entrada del lugar que conectaba con una escalera que caia doble a ambos lados de la habitacion.

-¡oh me alegra ver que te gusta el lugar mi querida Maka!-la voz de su anfitrion sonaba aun mas chillona e infantil en persona que como habia sido por telefono,aun asi ella le hizo una respetuosa reverencia que el devolvio,era el presidente del CCM,pertenecia a la raza de dioses de la muerte,de la cual solo quedaban el y su propio hijo por lo que ella tenia entendido,el señor Shinigami

-es un gusto conocerle en persona-dijo ella tratando de lucir serena,a pesar de que de echo preferiria estar nadando en el rio Ganges junto con los cadaveres

-¡el gusto es totalmente mio!bueno dado de que haz sido informada de la situacion ya estas al tanto de que estas mudandote a partir de hoy a vivir en mi mansion junto con tu prometido,el tambien ya fue informado de todo,su compromiso se realizara oficialmente dentro de una semana,pero no tenemos inconveniente si quieren relacionarse antes de ellos,ambos tienen dieciocho años y es natural que los jove...-

-no se moleste Shinigami,seguramente la _petit ange _sabe todo sobre las abjeas y las flores,y si no es asi entonces corresponde a su _fiancee_ enseñarle eso...-

por primera vez durante toda la noche ella temblo de autentico miedo,solo su voz habia sonado como un filoso cuchillo,dirijiendo leves miradas a sus costados pudo notar a las mujeres que la escoltaban temblar,no las culpaba,la sola presencia de un demonio podia causar panico en las demas criaturas magicas,sin importar cuan fuertes gran valentia y coraje ella alzo la cabeza orgullosamente para hacer contacto directo con su "prometido"e hizo grandes esfuerzos por no huir cuando se dio cuenta que el ya estaba parado frente a ella,con lenta parismonia el tomo su mano y la llevo hasta sus labios,junto a ella las mujeres se alejaron y contuvieron el aliento,pero para el angel ningun dolor llego,por el contrario los labios de el se sintieron suaves sobre su ojos rojos como la sangre se clavaron en los verde oliva de ella,su pelo blanco como el marfil se agito cuando este volvio a incorporarse.

"ah..."

durante unos segundos la mente de la chica quedo en blanco

no era la primera vez que veia a un demonio de sangre pura,pero sinceramente,esperaba toparse con una criatura despellejada y rostro arrugado con enormes fauces,lo que fuese menos la imagen que tenia ahora delante.

ojos rojos,si,pero terriblemente profundos y llamativos

cabello despeinado,pero blanco y brillante que lucia suave al tacto.

"¿esto es un demonio...?"

-es un placer _mon amour_-ronroneo enseñando los filosos colmillos,pero la chica no se amilano ni aparto la mano que el aun sostenia,estaba aun demasiado impactada como para intentar huir.

-e-el placer es mio...-ella vacilo pero el agrego rapidamente acercandose a ella y asegurandose que solo ella lo oyera

-al fin conoceras mi nombre "horrible mocosa"-volvio a alejarse de ella sonriendo de manera encantadora mientras ella temblaba-Puedes llamarme Soul-

-y-yo soy Maka-dijo ella de manera timida

"lo habia olvidado..."

aquel dia que lo conocio,habia sido en el mismo tiempo que sus padres habian muerto,habia olvidado aquella tonta riña con aquel chico de cabello blanco,con aquel demonio que ahora se habia transformado en todo un hombre,uno que era de verdad deslumbrante.

el volvio a sonreir con vieja intimidad y comprencion,y,en esos leves instantes la angustia que oprimia su cuerpo se desvanecio

Era el atardecer para cuando ella habia llegado,pero rapidamente las horas fueron pasando hasta que la noche llego y con ella un centenar de invitados,todos ellos de diferentes razas y procedencias,pero todos venian con la misma intencion,la de ver a la nueva y "joven pareja".

Ellos por su cuenta no se habian dirijido mas palabras,pero tampoco se habian apartado el uno del otro en toda la noche,ante esto a Maka no le quedaba la duda de que al igual que ella el chico se sentia por completo fuera de lugar y azechado por todas las direcciones,asi que se refugiaba en lo unico "conocido",ella era mas discreta e intentaba demostrar seriedad y finura,pero era muy dificil sonreir ante las personas que no paraban de hacerle preguntas y pedirle que "soltara sus alas" para poder tocarlas.

"¡como si fuese a hacer algo asi!"

Shinigami estuvo un buen rato explicandoles el tipo de convivencia que se esperaba de ellos,y,aunque ninguno dijo nada sobre el tema era mas que obvio que no estaban nada de acuerdo,tristemente la mas perjudicada en esto era ella,en todo caso El parecia molesto pero mas tranquilo de lo que ella habia imaginado que seria,quiza la palabra correcta era "indiferente"

Luego de un largo rato de tortura,osea sociabilizar con los demas,Maka decidio retirarse a sus aposentos,se quedo clavada en el suelo cuando se dio cuenta de que para ser mas concretos estos serian los aposentos de la "joven pareja"dado que el ya se encontraba dentro con las grandes ventanas que daban al balcon abiertas de par en par,el equipaje de ambos aun sin abrir se encontraba en un rincon del muy segura ella entro y cerro la puerta tras de si,el no se giro a mirarla.

el panico en su estado mas puro se apodero de ella,¿y que si aquel demonio decidia atacarla?ella no podria defenderse,sin mencionar que todos estarian de acuerdo en que el podia hacerlo.

unas leves risitas la patearon fuera de la escena del crime que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

-¿decidiste escapar finalmente?-el tono soncarron la sorprendio,su forma de hablar era graciosa,pero al ver aquel gesto reflejado en uno de los espejos enseguida volvio a mostrar fingida tranquilidad,agacho los hombros cansinamente

-estaba algo agotada-

-estabas por estrangular a mas de uno querras decir-ante estas palabras ella se tenso-no creas que por ser un angel no tienes derecho a patearlos,no tienes por que tolerar a nadie,ademas odio a la gente falsa...-ante esa frase dicha presuntuosamente ella estuvo a punto de insultarlo pero se detuvo intentado recuperar la compostura,sin mirarle comenzo a buscar entre su equipaje un camison que ponerse,uno lo suficientemente largo-oh~...-su voz sono demasiado cerca,junto a su oido de echo,ella dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que lo tenia detras y se pego contra una pared intentando no temblar

-entonces...¿crees firmemente que un angel debe ser todo pureza y bondad?¿por eso estas soportando todo esto?¿por eso me soportas a mi?¿me dejaras violarte hasta que se llenen tus tripas de mi solo por que eres buena?¿o quiza prefieres...?-

PLAF

la bofetada habia sido instintiva,el habia sido tan vulgar que sus manos se habian movido solas,el golpe habia sido tan fuerte que le habia dado vuelta la cara a el dejandole una brillante marca roja en su mejilla,ella se echo hacia atras agarrandose la mano y ahora si,totalmente aterrorizada de miedo ante lo que el pudiera hacerle,lo peor era que nadie la defenderia por que el estaria en su legitimo derecho,el demonio haria lo que quisiese con ella,seguro comenzaria por golpearla.

efectivamente el levanto la mano,ella cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero este no llego,solo la sensacion de ser acariciada en la cabeza,sorprendida abrio los ojos buscando su mirada.

-¿ves,no se siente bien?-rio el mientras ladeaba la cabeza-si alguien intenta sobrepasarse contigo eres libre de golpearlos,tienes bastante fuerza por cierto-

ella lo miro sorprendida y no muy segura de como debia sentirse en ese instante

-puedes dormir sola...solo vine a dejar mis cosas-sin volver a mirarla paso delante de ella y se fue del cuarto cerrando la puerta justo cuando ella abria la boca para decir "lo siento"

incluso si la cama era comoda y estaba porfin descansando correctamente,el angel no durmio en toda la noche,sus ojos no se apartaron de la mano que habia golpeado al demonio,sintiendo por primera vez la culpa.

Habia despertado muy temprano al otro dia,algo poco comun en una dormilona como ella,apesar de eso la sensacion de angustia la habia echo meterse en un nuevo vestido de encajes ni bien el sol se habia asomado entre el horizonte.

Sin embargo,para su sorpresa,el enorme salon comedor plagado de mesas de cristal y ventanales que ocupaban casi todas las paredes estaban repletos de criaturas magicas desayunando pasteles y tomando te,bueno,en realidad solo la mitad del salon estaba llena de gente,en la otra mitad solo una mesa estaba ocupada,en ella desayunaba solitariamente el demonio alvino,junto a ellos enormes floreros que habian sido antes de decoracion mostraban ahora flores marchitas.

"parece que su onda de veneno es real despues de todo..."penso la chica llendo hacia la mesa y sentandose majestuosamente junto a el

-tu cabello esta levantado en los costados¿tuviste batalla con el cepillo esta mañana?-

ignorando por completo el "buenos dias"despectivo que el demonio le habia dado la chica se sirvio una taza de te y comenzo a beber de ella intentando que la humeante infusion relajase sus nervios

-oh ...¿me ignoras?que cosa mas fea de hacer a tu amado prometido~-canturreo el acercandose mas a ella,sin voltear la chica podia sentir a todo el resto de las personas alli conteniendo el aliento,como si esperasen que el angel cayera al suelo retorciendose por algun envenenamiento producido por el chico.

-tu no eres nada dulce tampoco pelo de pajaro carpintero-

sin sentirse ofendido en lo mas minimo el chico comenzo a reirse ante tal "insulto"

-honestamente...eres un caso Makita-

-no me llames Makita,suena a vaquita y no estoy nada gorda...¿o si?-

-uhm...no lo se querida,comes con demasiado placer esos muffins...quiza deberias compartirlos-sin pedirle su permiso se arrimo hasta ella y dio una gran mordida al paste de fresas que la chica sostenia con delicadeza segun ella,ella se ofendio y comenzo un discurso acerca de la higiene que el chico ignoro y para colmo mientras bebia te de la taza de ella.

para cuando Shinigami hizo acto de presencia en el salon comedor el angel y el demonio estaban sentados pegados uno al lado del otro en una escena que de lejos parecia romantica,pero cuando el hombre se acerco hasta ellos pudo comprobar que lo que de verdad estaban haciendo era luchar por un pedazo de pastel de limon,batalla que termino con el demonio con una mascara facial de crema de limon.

-erhmm...buenos dias chicos,me alegra ver que se llevan...¿bien?-

-oh buenos dias señor Shinigami¿como amencio hoy?-actuando casual el demonio saludo con aquel hermoso enchastre en su cara,Maka tuvo tantas ganas de reir ante el tono usado por el chico que tuvo que apretarse la boca con ambas manos para no parecer desubicada ante el dios de la muerte,sin embargo al notar esto,Soul paso su mano por los hombros de la chica y pego mas su cara contra ella

-mi amada prometida y yo estabamos dandonos de comer en la boca~¿porque nos amamos mucho sabe~?-

"basta,basta¡por favor basta!"

su cara se estaba poniendo roja

-¿no es asi mi linda-encantadora-conejita de miel y pedacitos de chocolate-Maki-Makita-chan~?-ronroneo el alvino con una sonrisa todo glamour produciendo asi el detonante final

-¡WUAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!-

las carcajadas desmesuradas de la chica se dejaron oir por toda la enorme mansion e incluso mas alla,el ataque de risa le duro tanto que Soul tuvo que "disculparse"por el mal comportamiento de su novia hacia los demas comensales,y uso esa excusa para llevarsela a rastras del comedor,cuando ambos llegaron hasta el enorme patio el demonio comenzo a revolcarse de risa en el cesped,mientras la chica intentaba recuperar la cordura.

-¿que rayos fue eso?¡jajajaja seriamente Maka!¿y dices que eres una...?-la patada karateka lo lanzo contra un rosal mientras una enfurecida angel se lanzaba sobre el

-¿en que rayos estabas pensando?¡casi muero ahogada!¡y mi estomago duele!-

-no habia nececidad de patearme-murmuro el chico tratando de quitarse a la fiera de encima-en cualquier caso...-agrego cuando logro ponerse de pie y la chica se arreglaba la ropa-que mas da,ese lugar es super aburrido¿quien necesita comer con modales?-

-¿la gente educada,talvez?-insinuo la chica mientras El ponia los ojos en blanco

-yo soy un demonio _mon amour..._-ronroneo limpiandose las hojas que se le habian quedado pegadas en el traje negro y comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida del jardin,hacia el camino que daba a las calles de la ciudad-¡...y me importa poco lo que la gente piense!-

Aunque estaba segura que la catastrofe ocurrira donde quiera que ese demonio fuese,aun asi,tontamente termino siguendolo,se dijo a si misma que debia cuidarlo,que era su responsabilidad,pero,lo cierto era que estaba aburrida de la vida llena de reglas y etiqueta,asi que preferia seguir el camino incierto pero divertido que el demonio estaba marcando con sus pasos.

Aquel dia se convirtio en uno que el angel jamaz olvidaria...

Haciendo gala de las tarjetas de credito sin limite que Shinigami les habia dado,el demonio habia comprado un centenar de carisimos jarrones,todos de colores,material y diseño incomparable,sin duda los mas caros de toda Francia,Maka tontamente habia pensado que queria decorar su habitacion y por eso se quedo petrificada cuando lo vio comprar un palo de golf y comenzar a destruir todos esas costosas reliquias,lo cierto era que habia intentado detenerlo,pero cuando el la incito a hacer lo mismo,la hermosa,inigualable e intensa sensacion de rebeldia y libertad hizo que la chica acabara uniendose a el en su matanza hacia los pobre e inocentes jarrones.

Durante todo ese dia el demonio la arrastro de un lado a otro haciendo delincuencias y extravagantes atentados a la propiedad privada,habian andado en moto,pintado paredes,mezclar las comidas hasta formar extraños resultados y posteriormente comido esas creaciones,lanzado bombas de agua a la gente ilusa y otras tantas cosa que en su vida el angel creyo que haria.

La noche habia llegado a Paris cuando ellos se detuvieron a descansar,habian elegido el punto mas alto de la torre Eiffel,en su vida Maka habia visto una vista mas hermosa,la luna llena lucia gigante frente a ellos.

-uf...quien diria que una pequeña y docil angel tuviese tanta energia y salvajismo en su interior-confeso el chico cuando llegaron hasta el borde de la torre.

-bueno,si debo ser sincera me diverti mucho-

-oh me alagas~-rio el chico haciendole burla,jugetonamente ella habia intentado golpearlo y el huia haciendole caras graciosas-¡oye tengo una gran idea!¿que mejor manera de terminar la noche que surcando los cielos de Paris?¡volemos!-

antes de que ella pudiese decir algo un par de hermosas,enormes y negras alas salieron de la espalda del demonio,emocionado se dio vuelta-¿y bien?-

la chica no respondio,sin darse cuenta habia comenzado a temblar alejandose lentamente de el,Soul la miro de manera expectante y sin entender la reaccion de la chica

-¿que ocurre?no me diras que le temes a las alturas...¿o si?-

-y-y-o...lo siento,pero no puedo-

-¿eh?¿por que no?-

-n-no...-

-¿eh?-

-no...nose..-

-¿no sabes que?-

-¡no se volar!-

durante unos segundos el chico la miro sin entender,hasta que de golpe comenzo a reirse y se acerco a ella

-¡vaya por un momento me la crei!-y sin mas la empujo por el barandal

su grito de histeria y panico absoluto mientras caia desde muchisimos metros de altura seguro se escucho por toda Francia,el resto de la torre pasaba tan rapido frente a ella que la chica estuvo a punto de desmayarse,y lo hubiese echo de no ser por los brazos que la atraparon varios metros antes de tocar el suelo,a una velocidad mas lenta vio como volvia a elevarse por encima del suelo,hasta dejar atras la torre Eiffel

-¡anda si era enserio!-rio Soul mientras se reia del modo,casi salvaje en el que el angel se aferraba a su cuello para no caer-¿esto es lo que un chico debe hacer para tenerte en sus brazos?-

-¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL!¿ACASO QUIERES MATARME?-

sin responder el demonio amago con soltarla a lo que la chica volvio a pegar un fuerte grito y se sujeto con mas fuerza de el

-uh...no te conviene hablarme asi _mon cherri_-

-lo siento,lo siento-chillo ella abrazandose con fuerza de el

-jajaja,esta bien,no voy a soltarte de todos modos,puedes odiarme si quieres-

casi al instante lo golpeo en la cabeza

-¡auch!-

-¡cretino!-

-¡oye!encima que tengo que andar cargandote como un saco de papas...-despacio,dado que Maka lo agarraba como un gato asustado,la hizo girar para que quedase viendo hacia adelante,mientras el rodeaba fuertemente su cintura-...observa-

ella habia cerrado los ojos por el panico,pero al sentir su suave voz los abrio lentamente

-...wow...-

no tenia palabras para describir lo maravilloso que era esa escena,un cielo nocturo sobre la ciudad,miles de luces que se veian diminutas,las nubes y las aves que surcaban el cielo junto a ellos

cuando el demonio acendio aun mas,bajo ellos quedo un piso echo de nubes,y a su lado una inmensa luna llena rodeada de millones de estrellas

sujetandola,el volvio a hacerla girar,esta vez hasta que ambos quedaron de frente,dando giros de un lado a otro comenzo a moverse,como si se tratase de un vals,un autentico vals sobre las nubes.

-_~I can show you the world...~_-hablando,mejor dicho cantando,por primera vez en su idoma original el chico la hizo dar giros en el aire batiendo su alas negras y elevandola-~_Shining, shimmering, splendid, _

_-~Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide_?~-ella rio y se dejo elevar por encima de sus brazo,sin sentir miedo de que la dejase caer-~_I can open your eyes,Take you wonder by wonder ...Over, sideways and under On a magic flying ride_~-abrazandola comenzo a dar giros-~_A whole new world...,A new fantastic point of view,No one to tell us no Or where to go, Or say we're only dreaming _~-

esta vez fue su suave voz la que acompaño a la del demonio,uniendose a la musica

-~_A whole new world,A dazzling place I never knew,But when I'm way up here,It's crystal clear,That now I'm in a whole new world with you_~-esta vez al elevarse alto ambos cantaron al mismo tiempo

-~_Unbelievable sights,Indescribable feeling,Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,Through an endless diamond sky_~-

sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta sus blancas alas habia salido

-~_A whole new world_~-dejo sus alas batir mientras se tomaba de las manos del chico

-~_Don't you dare close your eyes...~- _

-~_A hundred thousand things to see_~-

-~_Hold your breath...it gets better_~-

-~_I'm like a shooting star,I've come so far,I can't go back to where I used to be _~-

de nuevo sus voces sonaron juntas mientras ambos volaban hacia lo mas alto del cielo sintiendo como si todo los problemas y ataduras se quedaran en el frio suelo

-~_A whole new world,Every turn a surprise,With new horizons to pursue,Every moment red-letter,I'll chase them anywhere,There's time to spare,Let me share this whole new world with you..._~-

A exactamente las tres de la mañana volvieron a tocar el suelo,mas exclusivamente la casa-mansion-hotel-prision de Shinigami,y aun asi Maka no queria que se separaran,esa dia,con su noche incluida,habia sido el mas maravilloso de su vida,y se lo habia dado un demonio,pero mas alla de eso,le habia mostrado algo que hasta ahora ella no habia visto,su verdadera naturaleza.

el la habia acompañado hasta su habitacion cuando ella lo sujeto de una de las mangas de su traje

-Soul...este cuarto tambien es tuyo,puedes dormir aqui si quieres,la cama es grande-

-si quieres hacer "cosas"estas en tu derecho como prometida mia,no necesitas las indi...-la patada lo hizo caer de rodillas,casi sin voz agrego-...gracias,acepto humildemente-

ella habia dicho que la cama era grande,pero cuando las luces se apagaron,la distancia entre ambos despues de aquel vuelo en el que practicamente se habia prendido de el como un pulpo le parecio sin sentido,cuando ambos se acomodaron,algo timida se acerco a el hasta abrazarlo y apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico,alegando que tenia frio

-tu cuerpo esta mas bien caliente-murmuro el alvino burlandose y recibiendo un golpe por ello-auch,eres de manos rapidas-

-tu sacas lo peor de mi-

-_touche,mon amour_-rio el mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia con total confianza

-¿Soul?-

-dime..-

-¿realmente estas de acuerdo con esto de la boda?-

-no,pero admitire que estoy menos fastidiado que antes-ella sonrio sin que el la viera-¿que hay de ti Maka?-

-no lose...-

-eso se llama ser sincera,y te pido que siempre lo seas,al menos conmigo-

-pues...estoy muy furiosa con todos por obligarme a hacer semejante estupidez-

-fiuuuuu y ahi va la fiera-

-pero...tambien estoy menos enojada-el rio sin esconder su satisfaccion-¿Soul?..-

-¿ahora que?-

-¿es verdad que eres venenoso?yo no siento nada raro cuando estoy contigo,me refiero a que...nada me duele...¿y a ti?-

-nop,nada raro ocurre,pero eso era de esperarse,al menos con el contacto leve Shinigami suponia que nada pasaria-

Maka se quedo cayada un momento procesando las pabras hasta que se incorporo sobre el para mirarlo a los ojos

-¿a que te refieres con eso?¿cree que no sera igual con el contacto intimo?¿cree que si me lastimaras?-

-no pueden estar seguros de cuanto te protejera tu onda anti-demonios Maka,puedes salir ilesa donde otros se asfixian o queman,pero yo nunca eh echo un contacto aun mas intimo con nadie mas,mucho menos relaciones sexuales,quiza ese sea tu limite de soporte-

¿estaba diciendo que no podria ser tocada por El de un modo mas intimo?¿no se suponia que debian perpetuar una de las especies?¿o acaso estaban experimentando con ellos para ver cuan fuerte eran sus ondas de veneno y anti-demonio?¿acaso no podria ir mas lejos despues de haber descubierto lo maravilloso que El podia ser?

"¡NO!"

sin pensarlo subio sobre el,tan rapido que el demonio se quedo con los ojos como platos cuando tempestuosamente la chica lo beso...

fue un beso torpe,inexperto y agresivo,pero ella no se aparto de el hasta que estuvo segura de que sin dudas la sensacion que la invadia era placentera y no dolorosa

-¿ves?-sonrio triunfal-¡sigue sin dolerme!-

el volvio a reir cuando salio de su estado de shock

-ya veo que despues de todo no sabes nada de abejas y flores...-ella lo miro sin entender pero esta vez fue el quien la hizo girar quedando sobre ella-¿deberia enseñarte _mon amour_?-

sus labios estaban calientes cuando la beso,todo su cuerpo lo estaba

habia escuchado que los demonios ardian cuando estaban excitados y que eso habia incinerado a mucho angeles,pero,aunque El la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho el calor que su cuerpo desprendia la hacia sentirse aun mas complacida,no era para nada doloroso.

sus manos se entrelazaron,la manera de besar del demonio se habia vuelto humeda,y avil para usar la lengua,en solo unos pocos besos se habia vuelto un experto besador,lamiendo su cuello descendio sobre el cuerpo del angel besando sus pechos,esta gimio al sentir los dientes del chico mordiendo sus pezones,una sensacion electrica que jamaz habia sentido,un mundo completamente nuevo...

-¿esto duele Maka?-quizo saber el alvino cuando comenzo a acariciar la intimidad de la chica con su mano-¿duele?-insistio al dejar que uno de sus dedos se adentrara al interior femenino

aunque hubiese querido ella no pudo contestar en el momento,el placer,en niveles nunca conocidos se presento ante ella cuando el dedo suave del chico comenzo a moverse,bufo de inconformidad cuando este se detuvo,Soul la miro sorprendido y encontrando en los anhelantes ojos de su prometida la respuesta que necesitaba para continuar-estas humeda..-le informo mientras tambien El comenzaba a jadear

aunque el queria probarla aun mas ella habia alcanzado su limite,su cuerpo le estaba exijiendo algo que ella no sabia que era,suplicandole que le diera mas placer,en algun momento habia comenzado a repetir la palabra "por favor" sin entender porque

viendo su desesperacion el demonio se posiciono sobre ella,pero se mantuvo serio y controlado cuando empezo a entrar a la intimidad del angel,cuando vio el rostro de la chica contraerse por el dolor se alejo de ella casi de un salto mirandola arrepentido y desesperado

-¿duele?¿te hice daño?¿te lastime?-

atrapandolo con sus piernas la chica lo obligo a que se volviera a abrazar a ella

-duele un poco,pero no creo que tenga que ver con tu veneno,se siente como...nose como explicarlo,pero no creo que tenga que ver con eso-

el chico penso un poco recordando algunas cosas

-uhm,bueno se supone que las mujeres sangran y les duele la primera vez,se supone que solo es la primera-

-bueno,entonces ahi tienes,es solo eso,solo dolera la primera vez-

-pero...-intento insistir el chico pero rodeandolo con suaves brazos el angel empujo sus caderas contra las de el para que volviera a introducirse

-Soul hazlo,entra en mi,aun si duele quiero sentirte...tomala...-sus labios lo alcanzaron,el gimio cundo comenzo a penetrar en ella una vez mas,Maka se apreto contra el-...toma la virginidad de un angel-

cuando pujo contra ella y completo su posesion para el se sintio como tocar el cielo por el placer,para ella como sentir el dolor del infierno,pero,al empezar a moverse,lentamente las ardientes llamas del infierno dejaron de dolerle,mas aun,el calor y el placer,la lujuria y el salvajismo la invadieron

se dice que no todas las virgenes son angeles,y,que no todos los angeles son virgenes,pues bien eh aqui la autentica transformacion de un angel a un demonio,y,la de un demonio a un angel

de alguna manera,cuando el placer se habia vuelto tan intenso que casi dolia,la chica habia montado sobre el demonio para tomar ella el control de la situacion,habia saltado sobre el y habia echo al temido demonio gritar hasta que termino llorando y suplicando"¡mas!,¡mas!"

nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan poderosa y complacida,al final si termino sintiendo dolor,sus caderas,su entre pierna y todos los lugares donde habia sido mordida y arañada,seguramente al otro dia los demas pensarian que el chico la habia violado,aun si oficialmente habia sido al reves,¿pero que mas daba?¿que importaba lo que los debas dijeran?justo ahora era un angel saciado,mejor dicho,una diablesa saciada,quiza cuando la mañana llegase volviese a se una malhumorado angel,y Soul un sarcastico demonio,pero por ahora con el velo del alba,queria seguir disfrutando de los placeres de la vida,solo por un rato mas queria ser la diablesa que poseia al inocente angel de cabello blanco,solo por un rato mas queria que su instinto fluyera con libertad,y solo por un rato mas queria sentirse viva en los brazos de un demonio.

Notas de La Autora:

primero que nada el glosario de frances:

_La ville de l'amour:la ciudad del amor_

_Mon Amour:mi amor_

_Mon Cherri:querida mia_

_Mon Petit:pequeña mia_

_Petit Ange:pequeña angel_

_fiancee:prometido_

_Mademoiselle:señorita_

japones:

_iinazuke:prometido_

bien...cuantos reconocieron la cancion en su idoma original por la letra?

cuando se trata de disney siempre prefiero las versiones originales

debo admitir que estuve mucho rato eligiendo entre esta cancion y "let me be your wings"("dejame ser tus alas")de Thumbelina(pulgarcita),cancion que quedaba muy correcta tambien,pero al final me decidi por esta.

para los que no la reconocieron es "a whole new world"("un mundo completamente nuevo"o "un mundo ideal"en latino)de la pelicula Aladdin,la traduccion que voy a poner es la textualmente sacada del ingles,no es la version latina,por cierto si lo notaron le cambie una unica palbra,puse "flying"en vez de "carpet"para que quedara mas acorde a la escena,por lo demas es la misma letra original

a whole new world:

Yo puedo mostrarte el mundo...

brillante,resplandeciente,esplendoroso

dime princesa,¿cuando fue la ultima vez que dejaste a tu corazon decidir?

yo puedo abrir tus ojos...

llevarte de maravilla en maravilla

cruzando por encima,de lado o por debajo

viajando en un magico vuelo...

un mundo completamente nuevo,

un nuevo y fantastico punto de vista,

nadie que nos diga no o adonde ir o diga que solo estamos soñando

Un mundo completamente nuevo

un deslumbrante lugar del que nunca supe

pero cuando estoy aqui arriba

es claro como el cristal

que ahora estoy en un mundo completamente nuevo contigo

Increibles vistas,

sentimiento indescriptible

elevandonos,dando giros con total libertad

a travez de un interminable cielo de diamantes...

Un mundo completamente nuevo

..atrevete a no cerrar tus ojos...

cientos de cosas por ver

...conten el aliento...se pone mejor

como una estrella fugaz que ha llegado muy lejos

y ya no puede volver a donde solia pertenecer

Un mundo completamente nuevo,

a cada vuelta una sopresa,

con nuevos horizontes a los que llegar,

cada momento es memorable,

llegare a ellos alli donde esten,hay tiempo de sobra

dejame compartir este mundo nuevo contigo...

muuu que lindo!

si tienen oportunidad de leerlo de nuevo pongase la cancion original y imaginenselos a ellos cantando en la escena,queda muy lindo.

por cierto este capi se hizo muy largo por que iba a ser una historia separada de BvsG,pero al final decidi que ya tengo bastante con las que estoy majeando hasta ahora,asi que se queda como oneshot,quiza le haga algun spin off.

que les parecio?


	9. War nine:A Midnight Purrr

A midnight Purr~

Si creyese en la mala suerte como ultimamente me veo tentada a hacer,sin duda me hubiese preparado mejor para afrontar los recientes eventos en mi vida.

No solo los ultimos meses habian sido terribles,vease que con dieciocho años soy una virgen que vive sola y trabaja en la biblioteca central de Death city,una ciudad donde o llueve todas las noches o hay niebla durante todo el dia,un lugar sinceramente lugubre y frio para una doncella como yo,aunque quiza deberia aceptar que no soy la mejor descripcion de doncella,tambien mi modo de ser es frio y lugubre,vamos que trabajo en una bibiloteca,hagan sus propias descripciones.

Pero en fin,mas alla de los patrones exteriores,la mala suerte es algo tipico en mi vida,la ropa nueva se rompe,los autos pasan por los charcos de barro cuando camino por la vereda,los baldes de agua caen de las ventanas sobre mi,los locales siempre estan cerrados cuando necesito comprar algo de urgencia,junto a eso una interminable lista de suceso extrañamente perturbadores con respecto a mi suerte,y aunque quiera aceptarlo como parte de mi vida me es dificil.

Aquella noche en un nuevo suceso de miseria habia perdido el tren de las siete y habia tenido que caminar kilometros bajo la lluvia para llegar hasta mi departamento,la gente que antes de la lluvia habia salido a pasear a sus mascotas pasaban a mi lado corriendo e intentando refugiarse del frio,cuando la lluvia comenzo a calmarse algunas personas salieron nuevamente a caminar en vista de que la tormenta parecia amilanarse,junto a una joven pareja una pequeña perrita corria saltando por los charcos alegremente,dejenme aclarar algo,esta "perrita"no era un animal de cuatro patas,esta era un humano con orejas y cola,el cabello era cafe y lo tenia dividido en coletas,muy similares a las mias.

Desde hacia muchos años existia esta raza de humanos mitad animales,se les llamaba Chimeras,pero aunque antes se les temio,ahora habia una en casi todo los hogares,eran mascotas de compañia,hijos para aquellos que no podian concebir,nietos para los ancianos a cuyas familias no les importaban,compañeros de ciegos o incapacitados,en fin,eran mascotas a las cuales se le podia dar muchos usos.

-¡Nia no corras o puedes caerte!-

la mujer de la pareja se acerco preocupada a la perrita cafe,al parecer en este caso la mascota habia sido adoptada para ocupar el lugar de un hijo,se le notaba que era mimada y cuidada por sus "padres",feliz al ver una escena fraternal frente mio me acerque hasta la perrita y alargue mi mano para acariciarla,pero su pelo se erizo y lanzo una mordida contra mi,aunque esta no llego yo me aleje asustada.

-¡Nia,eso no se hace!...oh lo siento señorita,ella es usualmente buena pero..-aun enojada la perrita se oculto tras su "madre"y me echo la lengua,yo sonrei cansada a la mujer

-no se preocupe,nunca le caigo bien a los animales o a las Chimeras,supongo que esta en mi esencia o en mi aroma-

la mujer se excuso una vez mas antes de seguir su camino,y yo,con una nueva llovizna cayendo retome el regreso a casa.

Para cuando llegue,totalmente empapada y tiritando de frio,ya eran practicamente las once de la noche,el perro Chimera de la casera,que aparentaba unos treinta años humanos salio a ladrarme,como lo hacia religiosamente todas las noches,aunque me veia desde hace casi tres años.

-¡Maka!-

escuchar mi nombre a esas horas de la noche era bastante inesperado,no muy segura me gire hacia donde provenia la estridente voz,en un segundo tuve a una bola de pelo celeste sobre mi,bueno en realidad era un humano de pelo celeste,era un perro Chimera.

-¡deja de lamerme!¡Black*star es suficiente!¡Tsubaki deten a este monstruo!-

-¡lo siento Maka!¡Black bonito,ven aqui!anda se bueno y deja a Maka...-

agitando la cola el demonio salio de encima mio para abrazarse a su dueña,para ser una Chimera Black*Star era muy guapo,lucia igual que mi edad,como de unos dieciocho años,alto de pelo celeste igual que su cola y orejas,piel morena y ojos verdes,viendolo asi, que se lazase encima para lamer cada parte posible de mi me avergonzaba mucho,bien que estoy en una edad complicada,no se como Tsubaki podia con el,quiza no queria pensar en ello.

-jeje Black es el unico Chimera que no te tiene miedo Makita-sonrio mi amiga Tsubaki tratando de ver el lado "amable"de los constantes acosos sugestivos que su perro tenia para conmigo

-gracias,pero preferiria que no intente bañarme en baba cada vez que me ve-

sabiendo que hablabamos de el Black salio de atras de su dueña para ladrar y soltar algunas palabras humanas que Tsubaki le habia enseñado,los Chimera aprendian rapido lo que se les enseñaba y el idoma no era una esepcion,aunque yo ignore sus palabras para mirar la cuerda que Tsubaki traia en su mano derecha y que desencadenaba en otra Chimera,por el alboroto habia obviado su presencia,era un chico tambien,alto igual que Black y seguramente de la misma edad,era sin embargo alvino,con el pelo alborotado y los ojos rojizos y avidos,era un gato blanco,parecia tener mala leche con Black ya que no dejaba de bufarle,aunque este precia querer ganarse su confianza.

-¿amiga que tienes ahi?¿un Chimera abandonado?-

aunque fuesen muy utiles y encantadores no era extraño que los humanos fuesen crueles y los abandonaran cuando estos ya no les servian

-pues no lo se,le encontre abajo del puente cuando saque a pasear a Black,es muy listo y habla perfecto,pero no es facil sacarle las palabras,no tiene nombre o no lo recuerda,tambien estaba herido,creo que tuvo una pelea con perros-

-si,no parece agradarle Black-

el gato era realmente guapo aunque su mirada daba cierta grima,por un momento senti deseos de acariciarlo pero no tenia ganas de recibir arañazos asi que me contuve.

-bueno yo...-comenzo Tsubaki dudando-bueno,tu sabes que cuidar de Black ocupa todo mi tiempo-

-si imagino que si-

-asi que no puedo tener otro Chimera en casa-

-si,ademas no se llevan bien-

-asi que esperaba que tu pudieses quedartelo-

-si entiendo tu...¡¿QUE?¿estas loca Tsubaki?¡apenas puedo con mi ritmo de vida!¡no puedo ocuparme de un gato!-

-pero los Chimeras son casi como humanos,pueden bañarse e ir al baño solos,solo debes alimentarlo y cuidar un poco de...-

-¡claro que no!-

-¡pero Maka miralo!esta herido y abandonado,no puedo llevarlo a una perrera,ademas los gatos blancos son de buena suerte-

-oh no vas a comprarme con eso...-asegure intentando por todos lo medios no mirar al gato-ademas...-murmure sabiendo que esta seria mi carta ganadora-¡todos los Chimera me odian!-

-Black no lo hace-aseguro rapidamente Tsubaki

-la gran esepcion...-bufe yo y me acerque al gato,con toda la confianza de saber el triste final de aquello puse mi mano en su cabeza acariciando las orejas del gato

"que pelo tan suave"pense"un momento..."

-oh-exclamo encantada Tsubaki

-¿p-por que no me araña...?-

sin comprender mire al gato quien habia cerrado los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia,sin la mas minima muestra de agresividad

-a mi no me dejo tocarlo-aseguro Tsubaki mostrandome las marcas rojas de arañazos en su mano

enfadado por la falta de atencion,Black se lanzo sobre mi para intentar acaparar mi cariño pero casi al instante fue detendio por el gato quien intento alejarlo molesto.

-¡Black calma!Maka alejalo,los gatos son muy celosos y los perros territoriales,no quiero que se peleen-

-¡aunque me digas eso,que quires que haga!-

como respuesta me lanzo la cuerda que estaba atada al cuello del gato,se notaba que habia sido jalado hasta alli por que marcas rojas habian aparecido en su piel

-esto no parece lindo...-murmure sacandole la cuerda por la cabeza-mejor asi¿no?-no muy segura volvi a acariciar su pelo y su respuesta fue la misma,cerro sus ojos y agito la cola en gesto de agrado-Tsubaki que...-cuando me di vuelta para hablar con mi amiga esta habia sido jalada mas de cinco cuadras lejos de mi por Black quien habia decidido olvidarnos al gato y a mi y salir a correr

-...¡¿QUE RAYOS SE SUPONE QUE DEBO HACER?-chille enfurecida

dando pisotones entre al departamento y subi por las escaleras seguida por el gato blanco quien observaba curioso cada uno de mis movimientos,su mala grima parecia haberse ido y lucia mas a gusto en el lugar,quiza feliz de haber dejado el clima humedo.

Sintiendome frustrada entre a casa suponiendo que me habian cortado la luz por atrasarme en el utlimo pago,pero milagrosamente la luz funcionaba igual que siempre,algo soprendida y lo admito asustada,entre a casa seguida del gato,cuando cerre la puerta la sensacion del calor de hogar me hizo sentir algo mas reconfortada,sinceramente hacia demasiado frio afuera como para echar a aquel gato a la calle,seria realmente cruel.

quitandome el pesado y empapado abrigo y prendiendo la estufa me deje caer cansada sobre el largo sillon de casa,casi no tenia fuerzas para hacerme la cena,seguramente acabaria comiendo un sandwich y un vaso de leche.

-oh es verdad-dije poniendome denuevo de pie y llendo a por la leche para alimentar al gato

-¿deberia darsela en un vaso o en un cuenco?-no muy segura le ofreci el carton y tomandolo con agiles manos lo vacio en un minuto cronometrado

-¡oye!realmente estabas hambriento...-

al parecer hacia dias que no comia,pese a mi cansancio la lastima me conmovio lo suficiente como para que acabara haciendole la cena,al final ambos comimos sopa y pasta,fue una buena cena,si no fuese tan vaga deberia de comer asi todas las noche,eso me daria mas fuerza.

"por eso se dice que las mascotas crean buenos habitos"pense regresando cansinamente al sillon ahora aun mas comoda al estar debidamente llena,al mismo tiempo que yo me sente el gato blanco subio al sillon para recostar su cabeza sobre mis piernas y comenzar a ronronear,sin poder evitarlo me sonroje,el era en verdad guapo y el verle ronronear al estar comodo sobre mi me hacia pensar en un monton de cosas raras,repito que estoy en una edad dificil.

-¿que deberia hacer contigo?-murmure acariciando sus orejas-quiza debria comenzar en ponerte un nombre...¿no recuerdas el tuyo?-

-Soul...-

parpadee rapido y soprendida cuando me di cuenta de que efectivamente el que habia hablado era el gato blanco,su voz era profunda y masculina,de ese tipo de voz que te estremece cuando te habla al oido con ella.

-y...ya veo,asi que te llamas Soul..¿recuerdas de donde vienes?-

-no...-

"no quiere hablar de ello"pense al ver su mirada oscurecerse,quiza no era bien tratado en su anterior casa

-bueno,no importa,al parecer esta sera tu nueva casa-dije tratando de que se sintiese bienvenido,mi recientes actos no habian sido de lo mas amables-yo trabajo los dias de semana pero ya que hoy es viernes mañana y pasado podre descansar y dedicarme a ver que puedo hacer por ti...uhm veamos...¿donde deberias dormir?-

-¿puedo dormir contigo?-

eso hizo que me atragantara con mi propia saliva

¡¿un chico durmiendo conmigo?¡eso salia de toda escala humana!

-n-no creo que sea buena idea,tu eres un chico y...-

-no quiero dormir solo...-

recurriendo por primera vez en la noche a sus "ojos de gatito"si ya saben esos que logran que un ejercito armado se detenga y hacen que todos exclamen"awwww que mono"

como esperaran el final fue que al llegar la media noche cuando me fui a la cama fui seguida por el gato blanco,mi cama era de dos plazas por lo que no fue del todo incomodo,aunque le hize esperar afuera para cambiarme,el parecia desoso de ver la mayor parte de mi que pudiese,yo tenia un pijama de dos piezas para dormir,pero el parecia dispuesto a dormir sin ropa,aunque la que tenia estaba sucia y rota,al final fue obligado bañarse y yo le cedia algo de la vieja ropa de papa que aun estaba en mi casa,al menos dormiria con una remera y uno de esos gastados pantalones deportivos,sus ronroneos regresaron cuando logro aucrrucarse junto a mi en la cama sin que yo comenzara a hiperventilar,intente calmarme y pensar en el como en un simple gato,pero el contacto de su piel contra la mia y la respiracion de su boca sobre mi pecho era tan humana que a duras penas pensaba en el como un "animal",era como dormir en casa con un chico,era practicamente eso.

-Maka...-ronroneo el restregando su cabeza contra mi pecho,creando una sensacion tan agradable que desee que dejase de hacerlo

-¿q-que ocurre?¿tienes frio?-

-tu aroma es muy agradable,hueles a hogar-

wow,eso habia sido lo mas extrañamente agradable que me habian dicho en la vida,bastante triste si lo piensas.

-que...que bien,la mayoria de las chimeras parecen odiarme-

-eso es mejor...-ronroneo adormilado-asi te tendre solo para mi...-

no volvio a hablar despues de eso,se quedo dormido mientras yo habia quedado petrificada en mi lugar,seguramente con el rigor mortis en pies y manos.

si embargo en algun punto de la madrugada el cansancio me vencio.

-jamaz crei que diria esto en mi vida,pero..¡te odio Tsubaki!-

-¡porfavor Maka no me odies!¡te traje muchas cosas para el gatito!-

habia traido estupideces que seguramente Soul ignoraria,como almohadas peludas o ratones de peluche,el era mas listo de lo que su apariencia decia,era serio y tranquilo,se entretenia mas cuando miraba la tele,o escuchaba musica,la musica parecia relajarlo aun mas.

-mira Tsubaki,que haya decidio quedarme con el no significa que sepa que rayos hacer,nunca e tenido un gato,no se que comen o que odian-

-no hay una guia para eso Maka,solo debes probar...ademas...debes admitir que es muy guapo-

aunque Soul estaba en la sala escuchando musica podia jurar que habia levantado las orejas para oir mi respuesta

-bueno..si-admiti a regañadientes-pero es raro tenerle en casa,es practicamente un chico¡y es una edad complicada para mi!-

-bueno ya tienes la solucion..-sonrio picaramente Tsubaki antes de irse excusandose con "debo alimentar a Black"

-esta chica es mas pervertida de lo que parece-murmure yo aclarando mis sospechas acerca del uso que le daba a Black,era obvio si lo pensaba de antemano

-ella y el perro huelen similar-opino soul al oir mi comentario-ellos lucen como compañeros-

-¿compañeros?-

inquiri sentandome en la alfombra del living junto a Soul

-si,compañeros,de esos que viven juntos y hacen cosas-

-con cosas...te refieres..¿a sexo?-

-si,sexo...los humanos a veces lo hacen con las chimeras por diversion,ademas nosotros somos mas resistentes y fieles,pero con el tiempo seguimos siendo solo utilizados cuando tienen necesidad-todo eso lo habia dicho con la voz apagada

"quiza eso hacia en su anterior casa"pense,y por alguna razon el imaginarlo durmiendo en la misma cama que otra chica me hizo enojar

-¿lo dices por experiencia?-pregunte tratando de nivelar mi voz

-no necesito haberlo vivido para saber que asi es-al mirarme parecio notar el enojo en mi,feliz se restrego contra mi sin nada de verguenza-yo solo quiero a Maka-ronroneo

-no deberias entregarte tan facil a un dueño-murmure yo avergonzada

-eres la primer dueña que tengo,mi dueño aterior nunca hablo conmigo o se sento junto a mi,cuando escape no salio a buscarme,solo era una imagen bonita para la gente que iba a su casa-

-¿pertenecias a una familia rica?-dije asombrada

aunque eso explicaba su inteligencia y su fino lenguaje,sin mencionar su gusto por la musica clasica

-me gusta mas estar con Maka,esta casa es mas comoda y Maka hace deliciosa comida,ademas puedo dormir con ella~-

-cielos...-murmure agotada viendo que mis esperanzas de lograr que Soul durmiese solo se esfumaban volando por la ventana.

Cuando las semanas pasaron de alguna manera divina comprobe que los gatos blancos,o al menos Soul,definitivamente eran de buena suerte,me habian dado un aumento y el horario de los trenes habia cambiado por lo que ahora siempre llegaria a tiempo para tomarlo,Soul era muy mimoso y siempre me esperaba impaciente,ya habia aprendido mis horarios y siempre se pegaba a mi cuando llegaba a casa,ronroneando y restregandose,solia acostarse a mis pies sobre la alfombra cuando yo me sentaba a leer o esperaba sentado fuera de la puerta del baño cuando me bañaba para luego acostarse en la cama conmigo,con el tiempo cada ves era mas dificil verlo como un gato,incluso con todos sus gestos felinos,mas y mas lo veia como un chico,como un...novio,era al menos lo mas cercano a uno,mimandome,reconfortandome,duermiendo conmigo,cenando conmigo,incluso cuando saliamos a caminar.

Mi modo de pensar y de verlo sin embargo dio un brinco radical cuando sin querer lo vi desnudo saliendo del baño,mas que un chico con su aparente edad y fisico ya era todo un hombre,incluso si hubiese querido me fue imposible desviar la vista y practicamente le saque fotos mentales,aunque el no se avergonzo en lo mas minimo,muy por el contrario parecia encantado de ver cuan atractivo era a mis ojos,esa noche cuando nos acostamos no pude dejar de recrear esa imagen,junto a mi el tampoco se habia dormido y me miraba atentamente.

-¿Maka?-tuvo que llamarme varias veces para que le prestara atencion,cuando lo hize y gire la cabeza hacia El dio una gentil lamida a mi cara,sorprendida intente decir algo pero antes de moverme el subio sobre mi lamiendome nuevamente,con gestos dulces acaricio mi cara con la suya-¿podemos jugar,Maka?-ronroneo-quiero jugar con Maka...-

-¿j-j-jugar?-mi cuerpo temblo cuando su siguiente lamida fue mas abajo,en mi cuello

no voy a mentir,mi modo de pensar ya no era tan inocente por culpa de Tsubaki,sabia lo que Soul queria decir con "jugar",y rayos que si sabia cuanto yo misma lo estaba deseando,pero me sentia muy torpe e inexperta como para hacer algun tipo de movimiento,al parecer Soul comprendia eso por lo que se movio sobre mi acariciandome mas intimamente,guiando las caricias gracias a su intsinto animal,parecia saber como debia moverse,pero yo como humana no queria dejarme vencer tampoco,con suavidad jale una de sus orejas para que me prestase atencion,cuando el elevo la cabeza para mirarme junte su cara con la mia,besando sus labios

-Soul...-su nombre se me escapo en un gemido cuando el beso se volvio mas profundo,el movia con maestria su lengua dentro de mi boca,enseñandome como debia moverla yo,pronto desee besarlo en toda su cara,y mucho mas alla de ello.

Esa noche tambien era fria y la llovizna amenazaba con volverse tormenta,pero nosotros no prestabamos atencion a lo que ocurria afuera,en mi habitacion,que se habia vuelto nuestra,los besos,lamidas e incluos mordidas se habian vuelto mas apasionadas,mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante el del como si estuviese acostumbrado a todo aquello,el suyo por el contrario estaba realmente excitado,como si hubiese esperado por esto durante mucho,en su condicion animal a muy duras penas estaba conteniendose,cundo note esto deje que me hiciese girar en la cama para montar sobre mi,en la posicion que su instino de gato parecia reconocer como correcta,antes de entrar en mi el lamio con dulzura mi entrepierna,algo que era tan vergonzoso como placentero,cuando finalmente penetro en mi interior una fuerte sensacion de algo ropiendose me hizo gemir de dolor,el se apreto contra mi mordiendo mi hombro y bufando,como si no quisiese soltarme o dejarme ir,yo tambien gruñi de manera instintiva cuando comenzo a pujar contra mi,embistiendo con fuerza,el dolor que antes me habia torturado habia desaparecido casi magicamente,y ahora lo unico que podia sentir era un inmenso placer,estaba segura que mi hombro se volveria morado brillante por la marca que el dejaria alli,pero la verdad en ese momento no me importo,no me importaba si la cama se rompia por los fuertes movimientos o si los vecinos oian mis gritos de "¡mas fuerte!"sinceramente no me importaba nada,en aquel momento solo deseaba seguir sintiendo esa maravillosa sensacion de ser poseida por mi precioso gato blanco,gimiendo y chillando yo fui la primera en alcanzar el climax seguida de cerca por El,ambos nos derrumbamos sobre la cama,yo mas exausta que el quien tenia toda la pinta de querer una segunda ronda,pero tambien parecia comprender que siendo mi primera vez y siendo yo humana estaba mas agotada y cansada emocionalmente,al final termino cediendo al sueño junto conmigo,murmurando mi nombre y ronroneando feliz.

Notas de la Autora:

oh muchas semanas sin subir nada y eso que e estado escribiendo XD

bueno ya me pondre al dia

que les ah parecido?


	10. War Ten:Your Half Orange

Your Half Orange

"amigos"

Es un concepto poco definido entre hombres y mujeres,y,generalmente mal aclarado y que acaba en desastre inminente.

Entre hombres es simbolo de hermandad y compatibilidad,obviamente esa "hermandad"acaba en cuanto una chica linda se cruza entre ellos.

En resumen la verdadera amistad,ya sea entre hombres y mujeres no es un sistema perfecto.

En mi caso,no es como si yo fuese un mal amigo,no es como si no disfrutara o al menos empatizara con el hecho de que mi unico y mejor amigo estuviese dando la nota con la chica de la cual El habia estado enamorado desde que ambos estabamos en la primaria,no es como si no lo hubiese animado a que la invitara a salir...

pero...¡maldita sea!...¿por que rayos habia tenido que ser en una jodida doble cita?

¿que tenia que ver YO con todo aquello?...¿y que era este jodido cafe que vendia jugos de fruta y pasteles?¡somos dos hombres por dios santo!¡de los que dicen guarradas y andan en motocicleta desnudos por la ruta!...

bueno quiza eso ultimo no era algo que definia a un hombre,pero desde niños Black*Star y yo siempre habiamos sido demonios,nos metiamos en peleas todo el tiempo,nos emborachabamos,y,de no ser por que Black siempre lo arruinaba quiza hasta nos revolcariamos con muchas mujeres,tristemente esa parte aun estaba funcionando mal,pero era algo que planeaba arreglar muy pronto.

Nosotros eramos la clase de amigos que habian peleado de vez en cuando por importantes redundancias como quien se tomaba la ultima cerveza del refri o quien dormia en la cama soy un hombre fuerte y demasiado cool,asi que no me senti amenazado cuando Black llego como liebre de marzo diciendo que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga,pero si comenzo a fastidiarme el echo de que con el pasar del tiempo mi mejor amigo comenzo a "amuchacharse"y con "amuchacharse"me refiero a comprar ositos para su chica,mandarle mensajes todo el jodido santo dia,hablar de ella las malditas veinticuatro horas del dia,y por si fuera poco leer revistas de como hacer feliz a tu novia.

Pero volviendo al problema actual,justo en este dia lluvioso,en el cual ya podria estar sentado en mi sofa disfrutando de tiempo de caridad masculino con mi mano derecha mientras veia alguno de esos videos porno que mi hermano mayor me habia regalado,estaba en un local color ROSA,sentado en una mesa color ROSA,que para colmo tenia MOÑITOS,tomando...mejor dicho finguiendo tomar jugo de naranja y comiendo,mejor dicho,finguiendo comer pastelitos,mientras el estupido de mi mejor amigo Black coqueteaba con su flamante cita,la muy inocentona y motivo por el cual estabamos en este local echo de estrogenos y feromonas.

Su nombre era Tsubaki y habia sido amiga de colegio de ambos,no me malinterpreten,no es que yo la odiase,es solo que...

-oye Tsubaki...¿y de donde dices que es tu amiga?-

Si,esa era la razon..."la amiga"de Tsubaki,la chica que habia traido como cita ciega para mi y que para nada pegaba con mi estereotipo de mujer con la cual saldria,y la principal razon que arruinaba toda mi ya de por si jodida tarde

Dejen que la introduzca...

Su nombre,que era todo lo que habia dicho en esas tortuosas horas de cita era Maka,Maka Albarn,era la compañera de apartamento de Tsubaki,y por lo que ella nos habia contado a Black y a mi era una chica muy inteligente,de esas que yo concidero ñoñas y poco atractivas,nada tipico en su condicion de rubia,si captan el chiste,desde que habia llegado nisiquiera habia cruzado miradas conmigo(quien se supone era su cita)y dejenme decirles,una mujer que no sucumbia a mis feromonas...¡definitivamente no era una mujer!

Aun asi,para ser justo,hare notar que tenia una cara bastante bonita,de esas que brillan por si solas sin la necesidad de kilos de maquillaje,era flacucha y carecia de busto,pero tenia la piel de un vivo color rosa y unas piernas mas largas de lo que cualquier hombre se atreveria a soñar,admito que cada vez que se paraba para ir al baño yo aprovechaba que habia traido puesto un corto vestido de verano para ver esas preciosas piernas suyas e imaginando lo bien que se sentiria ser apresado por ellas a la hora de hacer el amor.

-es mi compañera de apartamento..-dijo gentilmente Tsubaki

-como ya ah dicho un millon de veces-bufe fastidiado clavando mis ojos furiosos en la rubia quien siquiera se digno a subir los ojos de el libro que muy descortezmente estaba leyendo.

-creo que voy por otra bebida-dijo Tsubaki captando el ambiente chispeante que provenia de mi,junto con ella se paro Black,seguramente planeando besuquearse con ella de camino a la barra de jugos,ojala y se atacara al higado ese bastardo por haberme arrastrado hasta...

-ehem...-

mis pensamientos homicidas se detuvieron cuando por segunda vez en la noche oi la suave voz de aquella rubia

-erhm...tu..¿te vas a tomar ese jugo?-

bastante sorprendido alze los ojos para ver a mi cita,si se le puede llamar asi,ella parecia algo nerviosa y vergonzosa mientras movia sus ojos desde mi cara hasta el jugo de naranja intacto junto a mi.

Mi primer pensamiento fue el de ignorarla,en venganza por todas esas tortuosas horas de sufrimiento en el que siquiera se habia dignado a hablar,pero,como hombre que soy no pude decir no a esos brillantes ojos oliva que por primera vez en la noche me miraban directamente,sin decir nada empuje la larga copa de jugo hasta ella,quien dandome las gracias la sostuvo,y,alzando su propia copa de jugo de zanahoria mezclo ambos contenidos hasta que los dos liquidos anaranjados se fusionaron,yo vi todo este proceso bastante sorprendido,para cuando estuvo satisfecha me alcanzo la otra copa que tambien habia quedado mezclada.

-intenta con esta,la naranja parecia muy acida¿no?-dijo y sonrio

Puede que pareciese estupido,mas viniendo de un hombre tan centrado y que nunca caia en la estupidez de la cursileria,pero durante unos segundos olvide como se respiraba,los pensamientos se quedaron atascados en algun lugar de mi cabeza,aquel leve gesto,aquella pequeña y timida sonrisa habia sido el gesto mas hermoso que habia visto en una mujer a lo largo de mis dieciocho años de vida.

demoro,pero mi cuerpo volvio a moverse para dar un trago a la mezcla que ella habia echo en mi copa,y de echo,el gusto me resulto agradable,no era un sabor fuerte,era mas de esos que se quedaban en tu boca todo el dia dejandote con cierto buen gusto.

-¿sabe mejor?-pregunto la rubia y volvio a sonreir haciendo que me atragantase con el siguiente trago

-tomalo con calma amigo que no es cerveza-dijo la escandalosa voz de Black mientras me daba un golpe en la espalda-¿nos vamos Soul?-

antes de ponerme de pie diriji una rapida mirada a la rubia quien volvia a ignorarme,como si aquel cruze de palabras jamaz hubiera ocurrido,algo dentro de mi se revolvio,llamemosle orgullo masculino,pero realmente me fastidio que en ningun momento volviese a alzar los ojos para dirijirme una ultima sonrisa,algo que dijiese"quiero verte denuevo"o"eres super guapo tengamos sexo en alguna ocasion",me bastaba con un "eres simpatico",no,ella no me miro,pero yo si que segui mirandola mientras Black y yo nos alejabamos,pero en ningun momento ella devolvio la mirada.

Aquella noche,cuando Black y yo volvimos al apartamento donde viviamos,estuve pensando en aquella chica hasta que me quede dormido,en su sonrisa,en sus ojos y hasta en sus piernas,era muy raro que yo me encaprichase con una chica,mas en una "aburrida",de echo era algo sin antecedentes,pero aunque me odiaba por pensar tanto en ella cada vez que mi mente vagaba volvia a ver su imagen en mi cabeza.

Paso una semana hasta que Black volvio a intentar chantajearme para que fuese a una nueva cita doble con el,esta vez no me negue demasiado,mas que nada por que queria volver a ver a la rubia,estaba muy intrigado y ansioso.

Esta vez la cita fue en un festival,yo me asegure de llevar una camara y me felicite a mi mismo al ver a Tsubaki venir con una Maka vestida con un corto vestido verde manzana que dejaba ver esas deseables piernas suyas,de las cuales yo comenzaria una coleccion privada de fotos.

-¿tu tambien eres japonesa,simple mortal?-pregunto Black apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Maka,esta parecia haberse acostumbrado a las idioteces de mi amigo,aun asi sorprendido vi como jalaba del brazo con el que la habia tocado y en una espectacular voltereta lo hizo girar hasta estamparlo contra el piso,tuve que hacer increibles fuerzas para no estallar en carcajadas al ver la cara soprendida de Black,quien nunca en su larga lista de peleas habia sido derribado de tal vergonzosa manera.

-yo que tu tengo cuidado de esta simple mortal,gran dios-sonrio la rubia ayudando a Black a pararse para luego irse junto a Tsubaki,cuando ella se alejo yo comenze a reir sin pudor,cosa que hizo que Black me diera un codazo en el estomago

-no te hagas Soul,ni creas que no te e visto comertela con los ojos¿a que tu gran dios no fue genial al dejarte conocerla?-sonrio fanfarron

"y tiene que ser muy ovbio para que tu lo notaras Black"pense fastidiado

-primero,la conoci por Tsubaki...-dije recuperando el aire que el golpe me habia sacado-y segundo...por supuesto que la miro,soy un hombre y esa ñoña tiene unas piernas de muerte...y..debes darle puntos por esa llave que te hizo-

-ñoña¿uh?...a mi me parece bastante interesante,hasta te diria que si no estuviese loco por Tsubaki me interesaria mucho en ella-

-¿tanto asi?-

-no lose Soul...por donde la mires se parece mucho a tu tipo de chica-

-me gustan las chicas con un buen cuerpo...-comente distraidamente mientras volvia a sacarle algunas fotos a Maka sin que se diera cuenta

-eso dices,pero nunca te e visto mirar a ninguna de esas otras chicas con las que saliste de una manera divertida,y esas si tenian buen cuerpo,mas bien parecia que te aburrias...-

"buen punto..."pense yo sin dejar de sacar fotos,pero ofendido por que no le daba la atencion que merecia Black me arrebato la camara

-¡deja de sacarle fotos!pareces un acosador,mejor ve y conquistala...-

-oye,tu con tus fetiches y yo con los mios,esa es mi coleccion de "fotos de las piernas de la rubia ñoña"-

-en serio Soul...eres un tipo raro-

-y lo dices justo tu...-

-¡oigan chicos!-

la voz de Tsubaki corto nuestra inminente pelea infantil,al parecer las chicas habian encontrado una noria y querian subirse a ella,a mi se me hacia aburridisima pero al final cedi a subirme con Maka.

Cuando era pequeño solia amar las norias por que me hacia sentir que podia volvar,pero ahora de grande solo era un monton de tiempo perdido en una cabina cerrada en una enorme rueda que no iba a ninguna parte,supongo que es parte de crecer.

-esos dos parece que la estan pasando bien-comento Maka quien estaba sentada frente mio en la cabina,mirando hacia la cabina de Black y Tsubaki que casi se habia empañado

-maldito Black...-murmure por lo bajo frustrado,seria lo peor que me podia pasar que aquel cretino se acostase con una chica antes que yo,cuando el habia frustrado mis intentos anteriores,bastardo...

-¿crees que el realmente este enamorado de Tsubaki?-pregunto de golpe la rubia sin dejar de mirar hacia ellos

-si,le ha gustado desde hace mucho-comente yo casi sin dar importancia

-eso es bueno-concedio ella-en la feria no venden jugos de zanahoria...-comento algo triste y cambiando de repente el tema

-parece que solo lo venden en ese infernal local-dije yo sonriendo un poco al recordar el aparente fanatismo que Maka tenia con los jugos de zanahoria-y que eres de todas maneras...¿un caballo?-

ni bien solte esas palabras me parecio una groseria de decir a una chica,incluso a una ñoña como ella,pero lejos de enfadarse ella solto una cantarina risa

-simplemente me gusta lo que me gusta,ademas eso me a dado una buena vision y linda piel...¿no lo crees?-cuando dijo eso cruzo sus piernas de tal manera que estuve seguro de que se habia dado cuenta de que habia estado tomandole fotos toda la noche

durante unos segundos no supe como responder a aquello mas que dirijiendo mis ojos a sus piernas,esta vez me di cuenta de que ese vestido realmente dejaba ver toda esa linda piel,solo le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y dado el corto espacio de la cabina sus rodillas casi tocaban las mias.

-pues...supongo que si-murmure yo usando el tono menos interesado que encontre aunque no podia apartar mis ojos de sus piernas,ella solto una risita baja al ver mis intentos fallidos

-¿tomarme fotos serivira de algo despues?-

"LO SABIA"

"bien Soul,piensa en como te escapas de esta..."

-creo que no puedes tomar fotos de una persona contra su voluntad-comento ella jugetonamente mientras yo comenzaba a sudar

-yo...yo no..-

-pero...si me cuentas lo que haras con ellas quiza no me moleste-

-¡yo no te tome fotos!¡eres muy engreida!-dije por fin saltando en defensa propia,lejos de enojarse ella sonrio con una sonrisa de alguien quien tiene una carta ganadora en su mano

-si me dices que haras con ellas dejare que toques mis piernas-

-¡yo no...!...¿que?-la mire soprendido para asegurarme de que habia escuchado bien

-¿estas de broma?-ella nego y sonrio mas encantadoramente-¿lo juras?-

-te doy mi palabra...-

espere unos segundos mientras mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos,analizando la posibilidad de mentirle,pero despues de mirar directo a ella solte la verdad

-me gustan tus piernas,asi que planeaba tener tiempo de caridad masculino con las fotos-

ella abrio mucho los ojos ante aquel comentario y tras eso solto

-¿tu eres virgen?¿tu?-

-¡no tiene nada que ver!-chille ofendido y con la cara roja

-¿pero lo eres?-

-...si-"maldito Black,ojala y te caigas de la maldita cabina"

-¡eso es genial!-exclamo feliz Maka y se paro de su asiento para sentarse junto a mi-yo tambien soy virgen..-

-eso no me sorprende-solte yo y recibi un merecido golpe por ello

-bueno pero es mejor,no me gustaria que me tocase un chico que a tocado a otras cientos de chicas mas-

-oyeme un momento,que sea virgen no significa que no haya...-

-¿has tocado a una chica de una forma mas intima?-

esta vez solo mire hacia otro lado,era demasiado vergonzoso en un hombre de mi edad responder que no a aquella pregunta,¡todo,todo era culpa de Black!

-bueno...de cualquier manera,ya me haz contado tu motivo para sacar fotos asi que...-se acerco un poco mas a mi-puedes tocar mis piernas si quieres..¡pero solo mis piernas!-

me la quede mirando un segundo antes de volver a bajar mis ojos hasta sus piernas,lentamente estire una de mis manos hasta ellas,la sensacion era maravillosa,como tocar la seda,eran realmente suaves y extremadamente tentadoras,pronto comenze a tocarla con ambas manos recorriendo el largo camino desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos,llendo solo un poco mas arriba por debajo de sus faldas,pero sin llegar mas alla de lo que ella me habia permitido,al volver a levantar los ojos hacia ella pude ver cuan roja estaba,mordia sus labios para contener los supiros de agrado,no necesitan imaginar como estaba yo por debajo del pantalon que ahora se me hacia muy apretado.

-¿que tal es?¿se siente como lo imaginaste?-quizo saber ella,yo asenti de un modo estupido pero antes de poder contestar el paseo de la noria termino y nosotros tuvimos que bajar,tan sumidos en su mundo de enamorados Black y Tsubaki no notaron que tambien nosotros estabamos sonrojados.

Cuando esa noche Black y yo volvimos a nuestro apartamento me odie a mi mismo por no pedirle a Maka su numero de celular o no darle el mio,no pensaba pedirselo a Black ni a punta de pistola.

Pero supuse que si ella queria verme entonces bien podia pedirle mi celular a Tsubaki,y muy confiadamente me quede dormido suponiendo que al otro dia tendria un millar de llamadas peridas y mensajes de la rubia ñoña.

Se podran imaginar que al pasar una semana sin que yo recibiese ni un misero mensaje de texto de Maka mi irritacion llego a su punto mas alto,tanto asi que hasta a Black se le hizo imposible seguir en el mismo cuarto que yo,El nisiquiera sabia el porque de mi aparente odio a la humanidad,o el porque de golpe el chico cool que siempre estaba dispuesto a salir en busqueda de chicas ahora las espantaba con su cara de "rey de los demonios".

La intriga de Black y mi infelicidad duro una semana mas,exactamente hasta que Tsubaki le mando un mensaje a Black*Star preguntandole si queria salir con ella nuevamente en una doble cita.

La siguiente fecha de cita doble fue en san valentin,en el mismo repugnante local rosado,cuando Black me aviso sin siquiera intentar chantajearme yo me soprendi bastante,pero el dijo que despues de aquel dia en el festival habia oido mi escandaloso juego nocturno con las fotos(y todo lo que el no sabia)de Maka,asi que daba por sentado que yo deseaba verla de nuevo,y esperando que todo mi mal humor se esfumase o fuese absorvido por las chicas.

-estaras feliz de volver a los jugitos-dije yo a modo de saludo ni bien mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella,

seguramente se notaba en mi voz la ansiedad por la que habia pasado en esas dos semanas en las que habia esperado confiadamente su llamado,para mi desgracia Maka no lucia la minima muestra de ansiedad,de echo casi ni me vez a ella y a mi nos habia tocado sentarnos uno al lado del otro en los sillones redondos que las mesas usaban de asiento,al parecer Tsubaki tambien se habia puesto en campaña para unirme con su amiga por que tambien me lanzaba miradas de sabia comprencion.

-¿Black...vamos a pedir?-

-ah si...¿lo mismo de siempre no?-yo asenti,aunque supongo que lo mismo de siempre eran los horrendos pastelitos y el jugo de naranja,zanahoria para Maka.

-¿quieres que mezclemos los jugos hoy tambien?-me pregunto ella mirando el menu

-si,no me molesta-dije yo feliz de que volvia a prestarme atencion

antes de volver a hablar ella se aseguro de que nadie la oia,cosa poco probable en el alboroto de parejas que habia en el local

-¿que hiciste la noche del festival con mis fotos?-

-sabes que fue...lo que dije que haria-murmure yo sintiendome algo alborotado de hablar aquello en un lugar publico

-no es justo,tu eres el unico que se divierte,yo jamaz eh echo eso conmigo misma...-

-dadas las circunstancias suena poco cool,pero ya sabes lo que dicen,la practica hace al maestro-

-ya lo eh intentado-

oh...aquello agito bastante mis alocadas hormonas adolescentes,imaginarme a aquella rubia echada en una cama e intentando tocarse a si misma

-parece que no se como...-de golpe me miro como quien ve a un jugete nuevo-¿que tal si lo haces tu por mi?si eres bueno yo ayudare con tu problema...¿que dices?-

seguro que mi mandibula casi toca el piso ante aquel comentario,fue justo el momento que nuestros acompañantes eligieron para volver a la mesa con nuestro pedido,unos minutos despues ya volvian a estar besuqueandose y haciendo caritas,Maka en ningun momento habia bajado el menu ni habia dado muestra de haber soltado tal propuesta al chico junto a ella,yo le lanze furtivas miradas,ella las ignoro al principio,pero luego de estar segura de que los dos tortolos no captaban lo que pasaba a su alrededor,tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa,que el horrendo mantel rosa cubria,y la llevo hasta sus piernas,tras eso me miro expectante

-"¿aqui?"...-dije yo moviendo los labios pero sin emitir ningun sonido

-"si,aqui"-respondio ella haciendo lo mismo que yo

"las calladitas son las peores"pense sorprendido ante el alto nivel de perversion de la ya no tan rubia ñoña

con cuidado y lentamente comenze a mover mi manos sobre su pierna,tratando de no enfocar mis ojos en otra cosa que no fuese la copa de jugo de naranja,pero mi cara ya estaba algo roja para cuando toque sus bragas,tanteando comenze a acariciarla por sobre aquella leve prenda,apretando y presionando los dedos contra la textura suave que se adivinaba bajo la tela,pronto aquella zona comenzo a humedecerse

-esto sabe rico..-murmuro Maka como si le hablase a su jugo de zanahoria,pero yo sabia que ese comentario iba para mi

"parece que le gusta¿eh?...veamos que hay por debajo de eso.."

con suavidad aparte la mojada tela de sus bragas para tocar su intimidad directamente,estaba mucho mas humeda y caliente,lentamente meti uno de mis dedos dentro de ella y comenze a moverlo,ante esto ella comenzo a sorber de la pajita de su jugo para evitar soltar algun ruido que la delatase,sonrei soncarronamente antes de meter un segundo dedo dentro de ella y luego un tercero,esta vez cuando comenze a moverme ella apreto con fuerza los labios y se retorcio en su asiento,apreto los dientes cuando el movimiento de mi mano se volvio mas rapido y ritmico,su interior estaba tan apretado que parecia que llegaria al climax en cualquier momento,cuando este la golpeo ella escondio su cara entre sus brazos sin dejar ver la expresion que habia puesto y seguramente ahogado un chillido,fue el momento que los otros dos enamorados eligieron para volver al mundo terrestre

-¿Maka te sientes bien?-pregunto Tsubaki preocupada mientras yo retiraba mi mano de ella

-si..si,solo me maree un poco...-dijo ella aun sin levantar la cabeza de entre los brazos-creo que me bajo un poco la presion por el encierro del lugar-

"experta en mentir"pense yo finguiendo preocupacion

-quiza deberias salir a tomar aire...¿quieres que te acopañe?-me ofreci servicialmente,y fue un error por que hizo que la antena de "te conosco mejor que nadie"de Black se parara y me lanzara una mirada de intriga,yo me limite a hacer un gesto de "¿que?solo soy caballeroso"

cuando logramos salir de la tienda Maka y yo fuimos al callejon junto al local,ella giro con una gran sonrisa

-¡eso fue genial Soul!yo no lo hubiese echo mejor...-

-vaya...-

-¿que pasa?-

-es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre,crei que ni sabias cual era...-

ella me sonrio y se acerco a mi para acariciar mi cara,cosa que hizo que mi alocada alma se calmase casi al instante

-me gusta tu nombre...-murmuro

-tu me gustas-

durante tres gloriosos segundos en los que mi mente se desconecto me senti feliz y con un peso menos en mi cuerpo,pero al cuarto segundo,cuando la razon volvio de su paseo por mi cabeza,me di cuenta de la tremenda y poco cool confesion que acababa de soltar a una simple y nada atractiva ñoña...mentira,era atractiva,y ya no me parecia ñoña,¡pero aun asi!¿que pasaba conmigo?

-eso es un gran halago viniendo de ti-comento ella sin darle la monumental importancia que yo le estaba dando al comentario,de alguna manera que se lo tomara tan a la ligera me calmo un poco,y,bueno quiza tambien me molesto un poco,pero ese enojo se esfumo cuando ella se puso en puntas de pie para besar mis labios,fue un beso gentil y dulce,no salvaje ni alocado como las otras chicas me habia dando en su momento,fue uno mas bien de compartida intimidad

-tu tambien me gustas,pero creo que podrias gustarme mas...-

-es la primera vez que me han dicho eso...me imagino que incluye cosas poco santas¿verdad?-

-no te conviene dejarte llevar por las apariencias Soul-

-si,ya lo eh aprendido...quiza en algun momento deberias ir al apartamento y posar voluntariamente para mi coleccion de fotos de ti-

-¿que me daras a cambio?-

-te hare licuado de zanahoria-

-¿con tus propias manos?-

-con las mismas con las que me toco pensando en tus piernas-

-sabes...esa informacion no venia al caso pero...-sonrio para volver a besarme,esta vez la abraze para apretarla mas contra mi pecho,preguntandome si podria sentir el fuerte latido de mi corazon.

estuvimos un rato mas asi antes de volver a entrar al local bajo las conspiradoras miradas de Black y Tsubaki,pero me di cuenta que yo realmente no queria soltar a Maka,mantener la distancia cuando volvimos me parecio casi hasta doloroso,me hubiese parecido mas normal si al volver todos juntos caminando por la avenida ella hubiese querido tomar mi mano,no me hubiese negado a este gesto cursi,de echo una gran parte de mi la miro insistentemente para ver si ella captaba el mensaje,pero ella me ignoro olimpicamente durante todo el regreso a casa.

Despues de aquella tercera cita quedo totalmente claro para mi,que sin importar lo que hiciesemos o dijiesemos,Maka no se interesaria en mi lo suficiente como para pedirle mi numero de celular a Tsubaki o Black*Star,asi que rastreramente se lo quite a Black de su celular mientras el tomaba una ducha,marque varias veces su numero pero corte antes de que contestase,mayormente porque me di cuenta de que eso seria un grave golpe a mi orgullo masculino,y ahora,todo lo que habia pasado para conseguir su numero me parecia una reverenda estupidez si nisiquiera tenia el valor para mandarle un misero mensaje.

Ya era casi medianoche,borraba lo que habia sido el intento de mensaje numero cincuenta,Black habia salido por ahi con Tsubaki,ni habia tenido la amabilidad de hacer de aquella cita una doble para que entonces yo tuviese una excusa para verme con Maka,al parecer el creia que yo debia "dar el gran paso"por mi mismo,casi estaba por dormirme cuando mi telefono comenzo a sonar.

-¿hola?-gruñi sin ganas

-¿sabias que ademas de ser buena para la piel la zanahoria mejora tu vision nocturna?-

al reconocer la voz,que sono como un coro de angeles,gire tan rapido en la cama que termine cayendo al suelo

-¡¿Maka?-pregunte estupidamente,solo para asegurarme que no habia alcanzado aun el alto nivel de obsesion y demencia como para imaginarme aquella situacion,pero la cantarina risa que se oyo al otro lado del celular fue muy real y viva

-¿estabas despierto Soul?¿interrumpo alguna cita con alguna señorita?-

-no salgo con ninguna chica-dije rapidamente,admito que me odie un poco por aclararselo tan rapidamente,pero era mas la necesidad que sentia de que ella supiese que no habia nadie en quien estubiese interesado,nadie mas que ella por supuesto,y el notar que habia finalmente consegido mi numero me alegro de sobremanera

-estas solo en casa¿verdad?¿ya haz cenado?-

-estoy solo...¿y que?¿me haces la cena?-

-ya quisieras,no le cocino a un chico a no ser que realmente lo valga,y hasta ahora no eh cocinado para nadie,pero Black me dijo que eres buen cocinero y yo no tengo ganas de cocinar realmente¿te vienes aqui a hacerme la cena?prometo que te recompenzare si me haces algo rico-

Como ya se lo imaginan ella aun no estaba terminando de decir aquello que yo ya me habia levantado de la cama y vestido con lo primero que encontre.

el apartamento de Maka y Tsubaki era grande y muy femenino,me recordaba de alguna manera aquel horrible local donde nos habiamos conocido.

Al final terminamos comiendo pasta y licuado de naranja y zanahoria y tras eso viendo algunas pelicuals de zombis en el cuarto de Maka.

-por cierto Soul...-solto en un momento acercandose a mi,ambos estabamos acostados en su cama-¿me necesitabas para algo hoy?lo digo por la cantidad de llamadas peridas-

"¡joder!¡malditos celulares!"

con todo lo que pude intente no ruborizarme y sonar frio

-no se de que hablas,yo no necesitaba nada-ella rio dejandome saber que no creia en mis palabras y con ternura subio sobre mi cuerpo,mi respiracion se paralizo cuando ella bajo su cabeza para besarme en los labios

-¿que ocurre?-murmuro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado paralizado como para corresponder-siempre pareces nervioso cuando hago este tipo de cosas,si te desagrada puedes decirmelo y no lo volvere a hacer-

la mire unos segundos,quiza tratando de encontrar algun leve gesto de tristeza ante la posibilidad de que yo no quisiese besarla

-rayos no es eso...-gemi algo decepcionado-es que...parece como si no causase nada en ti-

"ya esta,ya lo eh dicho"

-¿que no causas nada en mi?me sorprende que digas eso aunque fuiste el primer hombre en tocarme de manera intima,en besarme o en pisar este cuarto y acostarte en esta cama-dijo soprendida y por primera vez dejando entrever el enojo en su voz

-yo quize decir que...-

-¿que quieres realmente?¿una relacion formal?¿que te llame todos los dias preguntandote donde estas o que estas haciendo?¿usarme cuando te conviene y luego cambiarme por otra?-

-¡un momento!hasta ahora el unico usado he sido yo¡y no lo niegues!-chille enfadado y volviendome hacia ella-¡y yo nunca te utilizaria ni te cambiaria!¡y no quiero que me llames todos los dias!...esta bien...no me molestaria del todo...y...una relacion yo...-a esta parte encontre mas interesante mirar el techo que seguir mirando los inquisidores ojos de Maka,pero en un segundo su enojo se esfumo y volvio a sonreir,quiza al notar mi sonrojo y mi nerviosismo-ya te dije que me gustabas,tu realmente me gustas-

-¿te gusto de que manera?-sonrio ella apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho

-no lo se,pero se que es mas que como una amiga,pero no quiero tener una relacion aburrida como novios,tu eres demasiado...-

-¿rara?-

-que conste que salio de tu boca-

-yo soy muy egoista Soul,y,relacion o no de por medio,no comparto lo que es mio...-esta vez acompaño sus palabras con una prolongada caricia que abarco todo mi abdomen,fue un gesto leve pero para mi fue como si me hubiese tocado entre las piernas-¿recuerdas que prometi ayudarte si eras bueno tocandome?¿aun quieres de mi ayuda?-ronroneo acariciandome denuevo

-eso depende...¿lo haras y despues me echaras de la casa a medio vestir?-

-jajaja que sentimental...-sonrio besandome-prometo que me acurrucare a ti y toda la cosa despues-

-oye,deja de usar ese tono conmigo como si fuese un idiota cursi-

-mhhh...eres algo idota Soul,pero creo que eres muy lindo y gracioso...y no quiero compartirte-

oh eso calmo todos mis demonios internos,eso y el echo de que Maka habia bajado su cabeza hasta mi entrepierna.

Admitire que fue una noche divertida,era la primera vez que ella le hacia sexo oral a un chico,y habia sido muy enfocada y concetrada,en una hora se habia vuelto una experta en el tema y prometia mejorar con el pasar de las veces,hubo mas que solo entretenimiento producido por Maka,tambien yo participe volviendo a tocarla pero esta vez usando mi boca,eso parecio gustarle mucho.

El sol salia para cuando ya desnudos ambos nos quedamos dormidos,acurrucados y abrazados,sin embargo cuando yo desperte varias horas despues estaba abrazando una almohada,de una manera bastante amorosa,que lucia hasta levante y vestido solo con boxers arrastre mis pies hasta el comedor,tendido en el sillon en las mismas pobres condiciones que yo estaba Black*Star,inclusive babeando los almohadones

-intenta no despertarlo-susurro Maka saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja llena de platos con tostadas con mermelada e incluso con omelettes y jugos,con suavidad me empujo hasta el cuarto y tranco la puerta-al parecer ellos llegaron bastante tarde anoche,me soprende que Tsubaki aun no le permita dormir con ella,quiza se siente vergonzosa-

yo me sente en la cama mirando con bastante hambre el omelette,cuando ella me lo ofrecio y le di la primera mordida sonrei

-crei que no cocinabas a los hombres-

-dije que no cocinaba a un hombre al menos que el lo valiese...¿despertaste triste por que la almohada no te abrazo?-

-ya que soy un caballero omitire mis comentarios-dije con la boca llena de tostadas

no salimos de la habitacion en todo el dia,ni siquiera cuando ecuchamos a Black y Tsubaki despertarse y comenzar a cocinar,no hicimos mas nada que estar alli abrazados y hablando de estupideces varias,nisiquiera volvimos a hacer esas otras "cosas",de echo,para mi era la primera vez que abrazaba a una mujer desnuda y solo hablaba con ella.

En esa conversacion me entere de muchas cosas de la vida de Maka y le conte muchas mas mias,Maka y yo eramos muy opuestos pero nos unian a su vez muchas cosas,mientras mas la oia mas atrayente e interesante la encontraba,y me di cuenta de que ella me gustaba mas de lo que habia pensado en un principio,no se trataba solo de un encaprichamiento o una calentura,no era un "amor pasajero",era algo mas que eso,llamemosle "alma gemela" o "media naranja",pongale el nombre que quieran,pero lo que yo estaba comenzando a sentir por ella era algo que iba mas alla de todo lo demas.

claro que del pensarlo al decirlo habia una gran brecha...

-¿que rayos haces aqui?-

para cuando se hizo detarde y Maka se durmio yo ya no pude soportarlo mas y decidi escurrirme hacia el baño,habia sido demasiado jugo,desgraciadamente tambien Black habia decidio quedarse toda la tarde con Tsubaki y me descubrio cuando estaba saliendo del baño.

-yo...-comenze sin saber como explicar mi presencia alli y sin nada mas que boxers

-¿Soul?-rayos,tambien Tsubaki habia aparecido en la puerta del baño,y ovbiamente sorprendida de encontrarme alli

-yo vine por...-volvi a intentar explicarme,pero esta vez la que interrumpio fue Maka,andaba con mi remera que le cubria las bragas y el pelo suelto y alborotado,una autentica preciosura

-¿alguien a visto al patan en boxers celestes que escapo de mi cuarto?-

-¡yo no escape!la naturaleza llamaba...-

-¿no eras tu el que queria arrumacos?¿como te atreves a dejar que despierte abrazada a una almohada?-

-¡bien merecido lo tienes por haberme echo lo mismo esta mañana!-

-¡te recuerdo que el marcador de ayer fue de cuatro a cinco!¡y yo no me queje por que terminases una vez mas que yo!-

-¿que acaso no te estas quejando ahora?eso se soluciona rapido Maka-

-¿y por que no le das un mejor uso a esa linda boca entonces?-

frente a la atonita e impactada mirada de Black y Tsubaki volvimos a encerrarnos en el cuarto,en realidad yo fui pateado nuevamente fuere de este por haber olvidado lavar mis manos despues de ir al baño,pero una vez solucionado ese problema volvi a entrar al cuarto.

obviamente recibimos los insistentes golpeteos de los otros dos tortolos soltando una larga lista de preguntas hacerca de que rayos haciamos y/o habiamos echo,cruel y perversamente Maka no acallo sus gemidos ni una sola vez,permitiendoles oir todo lo que haciamos,aunque creo que esto los provoco tambien,por que al rato tambien los sentimos a ellos dese la otra habitacion,aunque nosotros aun no lo haciamos propiamente dicho,segun Maka ella tenia esta regla de las cinco citas antes de acostarse con un chico,estrategia estupida ya que yo era su primer cita,y esta contaba como la cuarta cita,pero realmente a mi no me importaba,ademas tras ese dia estaba seguro de que tendriamos un millon de citas,aun si era yo el miembro de la pareja que haria constantemente las llamadas.

Notas De La Autora:

*sale de la cueva donde habia estado viviendo hasta ahora*hola mis preciosos~~~

bueno demasiado cansada como para releer tooodo denuevo y checkear las faltas,si tiene cuhas despues le pedire a mi pequeña kohai que me de una mano*muahaha*

por cierto actualmente estoy escribiendo algunas historias mas para este fic y las proximas actualizaciones seran para when the midnights fall and beetwen pastel pink walls,y quiza escriba algo de Ranma-akane y ron hermione pronto,por si hay alguin fan de ellos entre los que me leen XD

bueno por ahora creo que nada mas que decir

este cap me hizo reir bastante XD


	11. War Eleven:One Millon Dollar Baby

The One Millon Dollar Girl

Desde que era pequeña mi madre siempre solia decirme"sin importar la posicion,el poder,la edad o la situacion,una mujer siempre puede facilmente hacer que el mas frio de los hombres se vuelva un sumiso gatito bajo sus brazos",me tomo mucho tiempo comprender el verdadero poder de aquellas fuertes palabras...

Lo cierto es que cuando era yo aun una bebe de pecho mi padre habia fallecido y mi madre se habia refugiado el las calles mas bajas de la ciudad,su unico recurso para mantenerme viva y a salvo habia sido el de vender su cuerpo a los hombres,al principio ella habia sufrido mucho y yo junto con ella al verla siempre triste,pero con los años llegaron las inmensas cantidades de dinero,mi madre era hermosa por lo que los hombres mas ricos buscaban su compañia,no solo en un cuarto de hotel por unas horas,ellos la invitaban como compañera en los grandes bailes y festividades que se celebraban en las mansiones de la clase alta,yo la veia vestirse con esos hermosisimos vestidos de encaje y esas preciosas joyas,bañada en talco y perfume de rosas,era una obra de arte en movimiento,casi hasta sentia envidia de ella,porsupuesto mi madre se aseguraba de que nada me faltase a mi y que no tuviese la necesidad de ir por su mismo camino,sus clientes mas viejos me veia como una pequeña hija asi que siempre eran amables y me traian obsequios.

Pero,a pesar de que nuestra vida no era del todo mala,nuevamente la desgracia habia llegado hasta mi,el dia que cumpli dieciocho mi madre fue asesinada en las calles por un hombre que se habia obsesionado con ella,las demas damas de compañia que vivian en nuestra calles fueron las primeras en correr a casa a avisarme y con ellas llegaron un monton de hombres a llorar la muerte de su amada cortesana,durante varias semanas estuve autocompadeciendome y sufriendo,encerrada en el cuarto de mama abrazada a sus vestidos y oliendo los perfumes y cremas que solia ponerse,creo que nunca en mi vida habia llorado tanto y con tanto dolor como en aquellos dias,ni siquiera recuerdo haber comido o haberme bañado,solo reordaba llorar.

Cuando la semana llego a su fin yo ya me encontraba bastante miserable y desnutrida,en un estado muy precario para cualquier humano,estaba tan debil que nisiquiera escuche cuando alguien entro a la casa,con la vista nublada pude percibir que se trataba de uno de los amigos de mi madre,el no habia sido su cliente,solo su amigo,era un hombre alto de gafas,con un porte que daba algo de miedo y el cabello gris,su nombre era Stein Albarn

-¿Maka?-dijo incredulo-me sorprende que una chica tan ruda como tu se haya dejado caer con tanta facilidad-ignore su burla y me removi en el piso tratando de ignorarlo para ver si asi se iba de una vez,pero insistente el se abalanzo sobre mi y me alzo en brazos-lo mejor es que te largues de aqui,el tipo que mato a tu mama tambien te conocia y puede que venga a por ti-

incluso si hubiese querido discutir a todas las cosas que se puso a hablar no lo hice,deje que me cargara hasta su carruaje y posteriormente me llevase hasta su casa...¿como se suponia que iba a vivir desde ahora sin mama?¿como seguiria mi vida?

las sirvientas de la mansion donde El vivia acudieron a bañarme y alimentarme,El volvio a verme cuando el atardecer se asomaba por el horizonte,ahora con el estomago lleno me veia con mas fuerza para pelear

-no habia necesidad de que me trajese señor,yo tenia todo bajo control-

-oh vamos¿hace cuanto me conoces Maka?solo llamame Stein o Albarn si lo prefieres,pero no me digas "señor"me hace sentir horriblemente viejo-se sento en un gran sillon de terciopelo verde frente mio-y estar tirada medio muerta en el piso no era tener la situacion controlada-

yo ignore sus palabras y me puse de pie caminando como un leon enjaulado,el me observo un momento para luego tomar aire

-Maka...¿sabes que el tipo que mato a tu mama estaba chantajeandola?-

-eso no lo sabia...-dije volviendome a sentar y mirandolo sorprendida-¿chantajeandola con que?-

-no lo se-murmuro esquivando mis ojos lo que me dejo clarisimo que me estaba mintiendo-el caso es que ese bastardo le pidio a tu mama dos millones de dolares a cambio de su silencio-

-¿DOS MILLONES?-grite tratando de contar mentalmente la inmensa cantidad de dinero que eso era

-tu madre se los pago porsupuesto,pero eso le genero una deuda de un millon de dolares con uno de sus clientes,esto no seria problema para Kami si estuviese viva claro-

"¿tanto ganaba mama?"

-pero..-prosiguio El-el caso es que ella ya no puede encargarse de esa deuda,y tu como su hija no puedes recibir pagos tan grandes directamente de mi o de los demas-con los demas se referia a los viejos clientes de mama,era natural que ellos pudiesen ayudarme,pero eso solo alargaria la deuda

-esta bien,yo me hare resposable-

Stein me miro incredulo,alzando una ceja dijo

-perdona que te lo diga Maka,talvez tengas la belleza de Kami,al menos parcialmente,pero tu no tienes el talento de tu madre como para ser una prostituta,y la mayoria de los clientes de tu madre te ven como una hija no como mujer,no te pondran un dedo encima-

-eso ya lo se..¡pero no voy a dejar que alguien mas pague mi deuda!¡es mi responzabilidad!-

-uhm...-meditando unos segundos se puso de pie-me pondre en contacto con el hombre que dio dinero a tu madre,quiza puedas llegar a un acuerdo con El,creo que El no te conocia,quiza pueda...-obviamente le era incomodo continuar asi que yo asenti dandole a entender que comprendia

bonita o no a mi edad aun era una virgen sin experiencia,y esto podia ser muy atractivo para cualquier hombre joven...pero...¿quien pagaria un millon de dolares por mi?

Era media noche para cuando el prestamista de mi madre llego trayendo a su hermano menor con El,ambos eran muy parecidos pero tambien poseian abismales diferencias.

El mayor se llamaba Wes,alto de porte delgado y cabello muy similar al de Stein,ojos marrones cobrizos y un aura irrestistible para cualquier dama,el menor tenia una apariencia agresiva y salvaje,su nombre era Soul,el cabello era blanco y sus ojos eran rojo brillante,un color muy similar al del vino,tenia una cierta aura solitaria,ambos pertenecian a la familia de musicos Evans

-¿asi que tu eres la hija de Kami?mi mas sentido pesame,Kami era una mujer maravillosa,y sin duda tu eres igual de hermosa que tu madre-acercandose a mi hizo una profunda reverencia que yo devolvi

¿asi que este era el hombre al que iba a venderme?al menos no era un viejo decrepito y feo.

-el señor Albarn me a explicado la situacion en la que estas,y estoy dispuesto a olvidar la deuda a cambio de que te vuelvas mi dama de compañia...¿esta de acuerdo señorita Maka?-

yo asenti,tratando de no mirarlo directamente a la cara,ahora que le veia bien me daba cuenta de cuan alto era,y el miedo comenzo a moverse sobre mi como un cuervo sobrevolando un cadaver

-¿eres virgen verdad?-pregunto interesado caminando al rededor mio y tocando mi cabello y mi cara para poder verme bien,yo asenti algo temblorosa,de lejos pude ver como Stein se removia inquieto en el sillon,quiza se sentia obligado a defenderme si algo pasaba,tan orgullosa como pude me ergui cuan alta era tratando de alejar el miedo

-soy virgen-dije con firmeza

-oh,eso es gen...-comenzo a decir Wes encantado pero fue interrumpido por su hermano menor

-¿no tienes ya suficientes mujeres en tu vida Wes?¿y no estas prometido?-su voz era profunda,y de alguna manera me parecio que aunque era solo un poco mas alto que yo daba aun mas miedo que su hermano,con una mirada filosa,como la de un lobo que espera tranquilo a que el conejo saltase a su trampa

-oh,pero la vida es mejor con una linda mujer a tu merced Soul,ademas Maka es virgen e inexperta,yo podre enseñarle todo lo que se-dijo feliz,pero parecio ver que su hermano aun tenia algun comentario que decir asi que sonrio divertido y acaricio mi cabeza como si fuese alguna especie de animalillo salvaje-no me diras que la quieres para ti Soul¿o si?es la primera vez que te interesas en una cortesana-

-ella es solo una novata y tu ya estas viejo para ella-se intento defender el hermano menor,pero sin negar el comentario de su hermano mayor

-¿la quieres por que es virgen igual que tu?-

-¡Wes!-chillo el ofendido mientras su hermano reia a carcajada limpia

-bien,bien,hermanito..pero me tendras que pagar el dinero que iba a perdonarle por ella,un millon de dolares-el menor sonrio soncarron y jalando de una de mis manos me aparto del contacto de Wes

-sabes que eso no es nada para mi Wes,te dare lo que pidas por ella-

-e-e-esta bien señor,me basta con lo que el señor Wes prometio,no necesito mas que eso-el me lanzo una leve mirada de "lo que tengas para decir en esta conversacion no me importa"

-¿y bien Wes?-insistio

-tu ganas hermano,sabes que no puedo negarte nada,es tuya por un millon de dolares-

Los Hermanos Evans estuvieron un buen rato discutiendo entre ellos y con Stein el contrato de mi deuda,a cambio de esa cantidad yo me volvia propiedad de Soul Evans,y el tendria la total exclusividad conmigo,eso significaba que si bien habia dado mi primer paso hacia el mundo de las prostitutas solo seria la puta personal de aquel chico,a cambio de eso ademas de pagar esa deuda de un millon de dolares el se haria por completo cargo de cualquier nececidad que yo tuviese,seria su mascota y tenia que vivir con El y para El.

La mansion Evans era aun mas grande que la casa de Stein,por lo que Wes me explico alli solo vivian los dos hermanos y la prometida de Wes,sus abuelos,que eran los unicos parientes vivos que le quedaban a los dos hermanos vivian en el campo,ellos habian concretado aquel matrimonio arreglado para el hermano prometida era una mujer timida y hermosa llamada Lydia,pero Wes la ignoraba olimpicamente,y segun Soul nisiquiera se acostaba con ella,al parecer habian ciertas cosas ocultas tras ese matrimonio arreglado.

Mi habitacion era hermosa y enorme,estaba junto a la de Soul,era en varaidos tonos de rosa,y la cama tenia sabanas de seda,Soul me habia dicho que podia hacer lo que quisiese en la casa y que no tenia que obedecer a nadie mas que no fuese El,pero yo me sentia aterrada y preferia la comodidad de mi habitacion.

-¿estas aqui?¿ya cenaste?-entrando sin golpear el Evans menor entro a mi habitacion observando cada detalle de esta-este lugar es muy rosa,me incomoda,mejor ven a mi cuarto-

como si tuviese grilletes en los pies camine lento tras el hasta su habitacion que era la contigua,su cuarto tenia colores apagados y solo la cama poseia un vivido color de sabanas rojas carmesi,se me asemejo a una cama de sangre.

-quitate la ropa-ordeno sin prestarme atencion mientras el mismo se desnudaba,muerta de miedo y verguenza me pregunte como habia echo mi madre esto por primera vez,al menos yo solo tendria a un hombre-¿y bien?-me apresuro mientras el aun poseia sus pantalones negros

mis manos temblaban al desatar los cordones del corse de mi vestido,con lentitud cada una de las prendas de mi cuerpo fue cayendo hasta que quede desnuda frente a El,mi cuerpo temblaba y trataba de no mirar su cara por ningun motivo

-tus pechos son pequeños¿acaso no tienes dieciocho?-dijo algo molesto,el enojo me hizo enfurecer lo suficiente como para gritarle

-¡pues lo siento!¡la proxima vez compra una vaca!-el ni se inmuto por mis gritos y estendio las manos para pellizcar mis pezones

-¿para que querria yo una vaca?odio la leche...-

-ah noo...eso duele¡basta!-

el ignoro mis palabras y me empujo contra su cama apretando con mas fuerza mis pechos observando atentamente como yo apretaba los dientes y ponia expresiones de dolor

-¿tengo que apretar mas fuerte?-

-nghh...ba-basta...duele...-

El me miro algo ofuscado

-¡no mientas!eh visto a mi hermano hacer lo mismo a las demas chicas y ellas parecian disfrutarlo-

-¡pues finguian o tenian tetas de caucho,porque eso duele y mucho!-chille yo ofendida y tratando de que soltase mis pobres y maltratados pezones,cosa que el acabo por hacer,mientras yo recuperaba el aliento me dirijio una rapida mirada y decidio meter su mano entre mis piernas,el contacto brusco y agresivo fue aun mas doloroso y el echo de que intentara meter un dedo alli fue aun peor,las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos,El sinembargo comenzo a jadear,aun si a mi me dolia el parecia estar excitandose con aquel acto,tocandome como queria y viendo mi cuerpo desnudo retorciendose bajo El,con brusquedad bajo su cabeza hasta mis pechos y comenzo a chuparlos,demasiado fuerte y agresivo,y aun mas doloroso para mi

-duele..duele-chille yo dejando que las lagrimas cayesen por mis mejillas,solo queria que todo aquello parase,haber echo esto habia sido una verdadera mala idea,tendria que haberme quedado con su hermano,al menos el mayor sabria lo que hacia-hazlo mas suave...eso duele..-chille tratando de aguantar lo mas que podia,pero para mi sorpresa el comenzo a chupar con mas suavidad,crei que talvez podia hacer algo por las rudas caricias entre mis piernas tambien-suave abajo tambien...-murmure-porfavor...-agrege tratando de no sonar ruda ya que despues de todo el era el que mandaba aqui...

cuando sus manos me acariciaron con lentitud y suavidad y su lengua lamio mi pezon algo dentro de mi se revolvio y casi con profetica fuerza las viejas palabras de mi madre sonaron en mi cabeza:"sin importar la posicion,el poder,la edad o la situacion,una mujer siempre puede facilmente hacer que el mas frio de los hombres se vuelva un sumiso gatito bajo sus brazos"

eso dio una extraña fortaleza a mi corazon,algo que me insinuaba que quiza pudiese disfrutar tambien yo de aquello,como mi madre habia sabido hacerlo,Soul no era del todo malo,solo era inexperto igual que yo,e intentaba que mi cuerpo le dijese lo que queria,pero yo tampoco sabia lo que queria,pero podia sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a algunas cosas

-¿lo que haces en mi pecho...puedes hacerlo en mi...en mi intimidad tambien?-me costo horrores decir aquellas palabras,creo que el echo de que el no me estaba mirando ayudo mucho,soprendido el elevo los ojos a mi,quiza no habia nunca considerado esa opcion

-¿lamer alli?¿eso se puede?Wes nunca lo a echo-dudo,pero despues la idea de experimentar cosas que su hermano no le hizo bajar la cabeza hasta mi entrepierna,con la previa experiencia que habia ganado en mis pechos hizo iguales caricias alli,lamiendo y chupando con gentileza y ya no con brusquedad,alarmada me di cuenta de que de echo aquella caricia daba electricidad a mi cuerpo,con fuerza me aferre a las sabanas,mi cara estaba roja y no podia detener los gemidos que salian de mi boca,mientras lamia el me miraba directamente,y podia ver en aquellos salvajes ojos que se sentia orgulloso y excitado de estar finalmente haciendome gemir,el estuvo un rato mas lamiendome hasta que volvio a incorporarse,yo estaba toda temblorosa y humeda por todos lados,me sentia realmente avergonzada de que un hombre me mirase en este estado

-me duele la mandibula-se excuso buscando insatisfaccion en mis ojos,al parecer estaba preocupado de si finalmente yo habia experimentado el verdadero placer,pero me preguntaba algo que yo no comprendia,aun asi mi sinceridad me hizo abrir la boca

-eso me gusto mas que lo otro,es mucho mejor-mi respuesta parecio agradarle,pero esta vez no subio a lamer mis pechos,cuando volvio a incorporarse metio sus caderas entre mis piernas,por primera vez entrevi su intimidad y la senti directamente en la mia,era algo grande,quiza bastante,si antes me habia dolido su dedo aquello era imposible para mi.

-¡espera!-intente dentenerle-eso es demasiado grande..va dolerme y no podra entrar-el me miro sorprendido pero nego con la cabeza

-claro que puede entrar y quiza te duela pero despues sera como en tus pechos,lo hare despacio-El en realidad volvia a actuar egoistamente,yo me aferre a las sabanas cuando aquella cosa comenzo a entrar en mi,como me lo imaginaba el dolor fue desgarrador y enseguida comenze a chillar que se detuviese,con terror pude entre ver la sangre que de alli salia y el panico me invadio,intente empujarlo fuera de encima mio pero el aferro mis muñecas con sus manos y pujo con mas fuerza demostrandome que en efecto toda aquella cosa habia entrado entera dentro de mi,las lagrimas salieron con mas fuerza pero El no dejo de moverse sobre mi

-¡duele porfavor para!-

-solo un poco mas...-gimio el apretando mis caderas contra las suyas,hundiendose aun mas en mi,pude sentirle con total claridad,el tope de su intimidad apretando lo mas hondo de mi,y algo,un instinto primitivo quiza me hizo aferrarme a su cuello,me aprete contra El,mis pezones sintieron los suyos,mis piernas se abrazaron a sus caderas,con cada hondo y profundo movimiento mas y mas el dolor y el miedo comenzaban a volverse cosas sin importancia,y,sorprendida me di cuenta de que queria que sus movimientos fuesen aun mas rudos y profundos,comenze a gritar su nombre sin siquiera notarlo y el se movio aun mas rapido sobre mi,captando de alguna manera el final inminete ambos nos abrazamos gritando,y yo grite aun mas fuerte que El,como si algo dentro de mi se hubiese quebrado.

-¿como te atreves a terminar de tan salvaje manera despues de chillar miles de veces que te dolia?-gruño el apoyando todo su peso sobre mi,pero por debajo de ese reto podia sentir el palpable orgullo que se traslucian en sus palabras,estaba feliz y saciado,y habia sido yo quien habia provocado eso en El,me hizo sentir orgullosa y poderosa verle tan laxo en la cama junto a mi,me di cuenta de que vovlia a estar excitada

-¿puedes hacerme lo que yo te hice a mi?-

-¿lo que hiciste con la boca?-

-si,eso si lo eh visto hacer a las chicas-afirmo incorporandose en la cama,algo timida yo me puse entre sus piernas observando como aquella"cosa"volvia a ponerse erguida y dura solo con que yo le respirase encima,cuando le probe el gimio de gusto,me di cuenta de que ademas de tener su sabor tambien debia poseer parte del mio,comprender que estaba chupando algo que solo hacia segundos habia estado dentro mio me hizo sentir muy rara,pero tambien mi cuerpo se puso mas y mas caliente,con algo de brusquedad hundi aquello en mi boca y en mi garganta,moviendome con precaucion para que aquello no me hiciese vomitar por lo profundo que estaba entrando,pero al parecer la sensacion para El era demasiado buena ya que apreto mi cabeza contra su miembro hasta que todo entro en mi boca,por unos segundos estuve segura de que moriria ahogada por eso,pero pronto El se alejo mientras una gran cantidad de liquido blanco golpeaba contra mi boca y mi cara,el amargo sabor sin embargo se me hizo de lo mas delicioso

-quiero hacerlo de nuevo-gimio El mientras volvia a subir sobre mi en la cama

Rapidamente las semanas pasaron y mi vida como concubina continuo "pacificamente",mis noches con Soul se volvieron cada vez mas salvajes y expertas,rapidamente el chico aprendio a mover las manos,la boca y su cuerpo,me tocase como me tocase siempre lograba hacerme tocar el cielo,y lo mismo lograba yo,pronto comenzo a volverse gentil y protector,pasabamos horas hablando de todo tipo de cosas,me contaba historias de El y su hermano,de sus padres y sus abuelos.

Su hermano siempre salia a las barrios bajos a acostarse con una o mas mujeres y dejaba sola a su prometida,Lydia sabia que yo era una concubina,pero no me odiaba y por el contrario se volvio cada vez mas cercana a mi hasta el punto que se volvio una buena amiga,una noche la vi llorando en los pasillo,y pronto descubri la razon,eran Wes y Soul hablando en el living.

-¿oh,vamos hermanito que te cuesta salir de parranda con tu hermano mayor hoy?¿no estas cansado de Maka?admito que es linda y todo pero estar demasiado tiempo con la misma mujer te oxidara hermano-

-no molestes,ya tengo bastante con Maka como para tener que aguantar a otra,ademas todas las putas son mujeres aburridas y ambiciosas,sin mencionar que no saben ni lo que es dos mas dos,Maka es muy diferente-

oh,de una manera inexperada senti la necesidad de acostarme con El por aquello,pero el sentimiento no duro porque oi a Wes decirle

-no te equivoques Soul,amable,graciosa,gentil o inteligente,nada cambia el echo de que Maka es una puta tambien,y si esta contigo es por tu dinero y por que pagaste su deuda,si pudiese huir de ti lo haria y se buscaria un hombre que amase de verdad-

por un momento los ojos de Soul se volvieron tan frios que crei que le daria a Wes un puñetazo,pero solo se limito a decir

-vete tu solo Wes,pero creo que Lydia no se lo merece...-

al oir eso Lydia y yo nos escondimos en la cocina antes de que Soul saliese del living

-la señorita Maka es tan afortunada-murmuro aun llorando yo acaricie su brazo gentilmente-eres una concubina pero eres mas apreciada por Soul de lo que soy yo por Wes-

-eso quiza sea verdad,pero te aseguro que Soul estara muy molesto hoy,y yo sere su desquite-mi voz sono algo apagada pero comprobe mis palabras cuando la furibunda voz de Soul se oyo a los gritos

-¡Maka!¿donde diablos estas?-

-lo siento señorita Lydia-sonrei dejandola en la cocina

ni bien atravece la puerta de su cuarto Soul me estampo contra la cama,sin siquiera dignarse a cerrar la puerta de cuarto,estaba furioso y me lo dejo muy claro cuando se hundio dentro mio,tomandome por detras y hundiendome en el colchon,como si me recordase que solo era una perra alli,apretando mi cuerpo con inecesaria agresividad ya que yo no me estaba oponiendo de todas maneras,incluso el dolor de los bruscos movimientos no fue suficiente para acallar mis gemidos,pero el apreto con fuerza mi boca con una de sus manos

-¡no gimas!¡no quiero oir tus falsos gemidos!-chillo furioso y golpeando con mas fuerza sus caderas contra mi trasero,apretando los dientes intente complacerlo pero me era imposible,si era Soul era imposible que no gimiese,en lo profundo de mi me gustaba y aquello me hacia sentir suya,como perra o compañera,pero suya al fin,cuando gire mi cabeza para intentar respirar me di cuenta de que Wes estaba parado en la puerta de la habitacion mirando el salvaje espectaculo,recostado contra el marco de la puerta me miraba como diciendo"esto es lo que te mereces,puta"con la furia a flor de piel mordi la mano de Soul para que soltase mi boca y asi poder girtar cuanto quisiese,tense mi cuerpo para que por dentro le apretase aun mas a El,sabiendo que eso lo haria llegar al orgasmo rapidamente,ya que no podia sostener mi boca ni aferrarse a mis caderas al mismo tiempo y comprendiendo que pronto terminaria El uso una de sus manos para aferrar mi cadera y la otra se hundio dentro de mi intimidad,yo grite con perverso placer mirando a Wes,mostrandole que incluso tan fastidiado como estaba el orgullo de Soul no le permitia dejarme insatisfecha,le lanze una cara de "mira lo hombre que es tu hermano,bastardo"justo antes de llegar yo misma al orgasmo,por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Wes se marchaba furioso,y Soul se desplomaba sobre mi espalda agotado,estuvo un buen rato aun dentro mio en silencio antes de gemir un lastimero "lo siento",pero que fue suficiente para mi y subiendo a la cama le acune en mis brazos besando su cabello.

-no tienes que hacer eso-chillo El ofendido,pero se notaba que le gustaba estar alli,siendo un niño mimado

-sabes que yo no hago falsos gemidos,y sabes que siempre te digo cuando algo me desagrada,no vuelvas a decir que soy falsa,si ya te haz casado de mi bien puedo trabajar como criada para devolverte el dinero,pero no me trates como si fuese una maldita interesada Soul-

-¿aun estas enojada conmigo?¿quieres que te compre algo lindo?-

-¡no acabo de decir qu..!-

-eso no es ser interesada,solo quiero darte un obsequio como disculpa,te dare lo que tu quieras,y no me eh cansado de ti-

me lo pense por un rato y finalmente decidi que queria un perfume,uno como todos aquellos que siempre le habia envidiado a mi madre,Soul sonrio cuando le conte toda la historia y dijo que me compraria todos los que yo quisiese,pero yo insisti que solo necesitaba uno,y que El podia elegir el aroma que quisiese,ya que despues de todo seria El quien disfrutase de noche cuando Soul volvio a la mansion trajo consigo mi obsequio,el frasco del perfume era de cristal trasparente y tenia la forma de una flor labrada,su aroma fue lo mas delicioso que habia sentido en mi vida,era el aroma de los jazmines

-la flor de las novias-dijo Soul cuando me vio feliz esparcir el perfume sobre mi piel

-gracias Soul,es lo mas hermoso que me han obsequiado en la vida,lo atesorare hasta que muera y pedire ser enterrada con el-

-¡no exageres!te comprare otro cuando ese se termine,pero creo que deberias tener muchos mas¿alguna vez haz ido a la ciudad central?alli hay millones de tiendas de perfumes y vestidos-

-con los que tengo estoy bien-

-tambien hay librerias-comento como si aquello no tuviera importancia,pero yo ya le habia contado que amaba la lectura y sabia que lo hacia para provocarme

-l-los libros estan bien-murmure yo cediendo mientras el reia

Aquella noche mientras dormia aun olia a jazmines,al principio crei que se trataba de una pesadilla,pero cuando el dolor se sintio me desperte entendiendo que aquello era real,era Wes,pero no solo el,tambien varios de los sirvientes de la casa estaban alli,me amordazaron y me quitaron la ropa lamiendome y besandome por todos lados

-¿te crees muy lista perra?jamaz debi darte a mi hermano,debi domarte yo mismo,veo que Soul se a vuelto facil de manejar para ti,te ve como su novia y no como lo que realmente eres-hizo que los sirvientes me abrieran las piernas mientras El se bajaba los pantalones,estaba muy excitado-pero eres exactamente igual que la puta de tu madre,se creen demasiado listas,capaces de controlar a los hombres,Kami tambien tenia esa engreida mirada cuando le abri el cuello¿sabes?-

El...

fue El...

¡desde un principio habia planeado meterme en su casa y ganar mi confianza para matarme!

-¡mfhhh!...-dando patadas intente desesperadamente soltarme de todas aquellas manos

"¡Soul!...¡porfavor Soul!"

pero antes de que aquel repugnante hombre entrara en mi,en el lugar que solo le pertenecia a Soul,alguien entro a mi cuarto,no era Soul,era Lydia,quien al igual que en algunas otras ocasiones venia a mi habitacion a dormir conmigo por que se sentia muy triste en su cuarto sola,en cuanto comprendio la escena comenzo a gritar fuertisimo,llamando a Soul por mi y pidiendo auxilio,Wes intento lanzarse sobre ella para callarla y seguramente matarla por aquellos ojos dementes,pero Soul entro al cuarto en el mismo exacto momento y con la maestria de un gran luchador golpeo a su hermano contra la pared dejandolo inconciente,uno a uno golpeo a los sirvientes que me sujetaban,recibio golpes de ellos,pero al parecer en su estado de ira Soul era aun mas peligroso que ellos,Lydia corrio a ayudarme mientras las demas sirvientas llamaban a la policia,en cuanto el ultimo de los hombres cayo al suelo Soul se apresuro a tomarme entre su brazos mientras porfin yo estallaba en llanto y le contaba lo que Wes habia dicho,que El era el asesino de mi madre,aquel que se habia obsesionado con ella y le habia abierto la graganta en un callejon oscuro hacia ya varios meses.

Cuando la policia llego junto con Stein,Soul se apresuro a contarles todo lo ocurrido,sin piedad por su hermano le dijo a la policia lo que yo le habia contado,y Wes fue detenido por asesinato.

Lydia no lloro por El ni una sola vez,igual que Soul,habia conciderado que poner sus manos sobre mi era un crimen imperdonable,desde mi dolido corazon me senti muy agradecida de aquello.

-Maka...lo siento-

ya era de madrugada cuando despues de que la conmocion paso Stein nos pido a todos que lo escucharamos

-desde un principio esto fue tambien mi culpa,si te hubiese contado la verdad quiza nada de esto hubiese pasado...-

-¿la verdad?-inquirio Soul quien estaba abrazandome para darme calor y calmarme mientras Lydia tomaba mis manos

-Maka tu...bueno,Wes era conocido de tu padre y mio,Spirit confiaba en Wes,lo cierto es que El no sabia que Wes estaba obsesionado con Kami,y yo tuve mis sospechas de El,pero no podia acusarlo sin pruebas-

-un momento...-interrumpio Soul-¿con Spirit se refiere a Spirit Albarn?¿...su fallecido hermano?-

-si,Spirit Albarn,es el padre biologico de Maka-

senti como si algo me hundiese y me hubiese desmayado de no ser por los fuertes brazos de Soul quienes me atraparon antes de que cayese

-¿Maka es hija de un noble?-dijo sorprendida Lydia-¡pero eso es una gran noticia!-

-ella es una hija ilegitima,pero con un poco de esfuerzo podriamos lograr que los abuelos Albarn te reconoscan como una Albarn-explico Stein-como tu tio puedo afirmar que alguien tan lista se ganara facil la simpatia de los abuelos-

-no quiero ser una Albarn-dije inmediatamente tratando de recuperar mi fuerza,pero Soul me interrumpio al instante

-¡tienes que serlo!¿no te das cuenta?siendo de familia noble tu podrias...-

-¡no quiero!¡no me interesa el dinero estoy bien como estoy!-

-pero Maka...¿no quieres casarte con Soul?-comento Lydia inocentemente

sorprendida deje de girtar para mirar pirmero a Lydia y despues a Soul que la miraba ofendido como si dijiese "te haz robado mi frase"

-dejalo hermana,ella solo quiere utilizarme,no necesita las molestias de una relacion formal-Lydia sonrio encantada de ser lllamada"hermana"mientras yo lanzaba improperios a Soul por tal infamia lanzada contra mi persona,pero el solo rio burlandose de mi y posteriormente frente a Lydia y Stein besandome,ese era nuestro primer beso en los labios.

-con gusto...-murmuro cuando se separo de mi-estare dispuesto a pagar otro millon de dolares para convencerte de que te cases conmigo Maka-

-niño rico mimado-murmure yo molesta pero muy sonrojada

-siempre acabo consiguiendo lo que quiero Maka-

-eso lo dudo,siempre acabas haciendo lo que YO quiero-

-¿y quien te dice que eso no es lo que YO quiero tambien?-

-dios,ya de por si se comportan como un matrimonio-chillo fastidiado Stein finguiendo que vomitaba

pero yo no le preste que nuevamente habia sido apresada por los labios de mi dueño,

mi dulce y mas amado Soul.

Notas De La Autora:

pues bien,ultimamente e tenido muchas ideas de este tipo..y con este tipo me refiero a que seguramente Maka sera muy bien..ehem,"tomada contra su*algo de sarcasmo porfavor*voluntad"y Soul sera el sexy "violador",como se esta historia fue rapida de escribir porque tenia la idea moderdamente clara,la siguiente sera quiza mas "contra su*algo de sarcasmo porfavor*voluntad"

asi que ya estais advertidos mis gatitos!muahaha*corre riendo histericamente*


	12. War Twelve:Brotherhood

Brotherhood

De alguna manera dolorosamente lenta mi vida cool adolescente se habia convertido en un jodido infierno.

El estupido viejo pervertido,vease mi padre,habia decidido finalmente sentar cabeza con una de las tantas feminas con la cual se habia revolcado,ehem...con la cual habia salido,su nombre era Maljorie,mejor conocida como Marie,y tenia una hija de mi misma edad quien parecia decidida a hacer mi vida lo mas fastidiosa posible,si vamos al caso si un extraño y su hijo se mudan a tu casa y el hijo en cuestion invade la privacidad de tu cuarto por que tu madre es una calentorra a quien le importa mas su comodidad que la tuya,pues si,yo tambien estaria molesto.

Como dije yo habia sido obligado a compartir cuarto con mi nueva,notese el sarcasmo,"hermana",su cuarto era lo suficientemente grande como para ser compartido,pero el caso obviamente era que nosotros somos dos adolescentes de diecisiete años,y como que las cosas normalmente no funcionan asi,de todas maneras yo estaba en la "flor"de mi nueva y recien descubierta vida sexual,me habia acostumbrado a tener ciertos "momentos privados"y mi modo de pensar sobre las chicas habia cambiado,pero aun que aun era virgen por nada del mundo planeaba acostarme con mi "hermana",y no por el echo de nuestra "supuesta hermandad",sino por que la chica era una criatura insoportable,mandona,de mal genio,rapida para los golpes,una completo sabelotodo,que para colmo ni buen cuerpo tenia,en resumen un cero en encanto y no me importaba su sonrisa bonita que rara vez veia y que idiotizaba a quien tuviese la buena suerte de ver,ni los ojos y piel brillantes que siempre llamaban poderosamente mi atencion,y ni hablar de su trasero que...

-niño¿quieres detenerte de una vez?estoy tratando de estudiar...-

"¿acaba de llamarme "niño"?"

con mala gana detuve mi escandaloso juego de video para mirar a mi "hermana"quien recostada en la cama en pijamas leia tranquilamente,yo quien solo andaba en boxers,algo que ella odiaba,jugaba a un videojuego recostado en la cama contigua a la de ella

-solo por que el viejo y tu madre te dejaron a cargo esta noche de salida no significa que debas mandonearme,tetas-chicas-la reaccion fue instantana y el libro de texto salio volando como un proyectil mortal hacia mi cabeza,si,definitivamente si comenzaba a interesarme por ella era por la total perdida de neuronas en mi cabeza,solo eso podia ser.

-¡joder mujer!¿quieres matarme?-

-¡cierra la boca idiota sin cerebro,bien podrias poner el volumen mas bajo o jugar en otro cuarto!-

-¿perdon?¡yo tenia un hermoso cerebro antes,y si ahora no lo tengo es tu culpa por estar constantemente golpeandome con tus jodidos libros!-

-no habia mucho que perder igualmente-

¡dios como la detestaba!ella siempre lograba sacar mi lado mas oscuro y sombrio,no existia otra persona capaz de sacar tanta rabia de adentro mio con la facilidad con la que ella lo hacia.

-¡bien maldita sea!ya lo apague¿contenta?-

-honestamente,no se que ve mi madre en el idota de tu padre-

-te lo puedo decir de manera ordinaria o de manera correcta-

-¿que rayos insinuas?¿que esta con El por el sexo?-

-en un noventa...no,en un noventa y nueve porciento...si,de echo,si-

el nuevo golpe me lanzo de la cama al suelo,antes de poder gritarme,como seguramente planeaba el telefono de la casa se oyo,ignorando mi moribunda presencia bajo a antender,totalmente curioso yo baje tambien,al parecer era un "amigo"de ella,un chico de nuestra clase,llamado Kid,quien hasta donde yo sabia estaba enamorado de Maka,mi"hermana",y quiza por ese mal gusto era que me caia tan mal,no soportaba verlo cerca de ella y siempre interrumpia sus conversaciones,pero no era que estuviese celoso ni nada,solo no me gustaba ese chico para ella.

-¿quien es a esta hora Maka?-grite aunque estaba a solo unos pasos de ella para que mi voz se escuchara del otro lado del tubo

-¿hola Kid?ah si no te preocupes solo es Soul,si ya sabes el estupido de mi hermanastro,a no esta bien no es muy tarde,no le prestes atencion-

"¿solo es Soul,dijo?"

por alguna razon desconocida que me ignorase para hablar con Kid me hizo hervir la sangre,molesto la vi recostarse contra la mesa de la cocina mientras hablaba y enrollaba el cable de telefono en sus lindos dedos,me di cuenta de cuan corto era el short de su pijama,sin duda no me veia como un hombre,pero eso estaba por cambiar en los siguientes segundos.

-si,si lei ese libro esta realmente ge-kiaaaa-antes de terminar su oracion la mordida que le di en su desprevenido cuello la hizo chillar,sin soltar el telefono intento patearme,pero yo la abraze por detras sin dejar de lamer y besar su cuello

-ah no Kid no es...uhm...no es nada solo vi algo desagradable en la tele-

"¿desagradable?ya te enteras..."

con maldad subi las manos por debajo de su pijama y aprete sus pechos,esto la hizo saltar y con la cara roja giro para darme un cabezaso,grave error,aproveche el momento en el que Kid parecia estar dando un monologo al otro lado del tubo para besarla en los labios,sabiendo que no podia gritar ni hacer sonidos que la delatasen Maka obedecio cuando la obligue a abrir la boca para meter mi lengua alli,orgullosamente ella no se movio pero su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos y se esforzaba en lo soltar ningun tipo de sonido de agrado,el beso fue humedo y me aleje de ella cuando escuche que Kid le preguntaba algo al otro lado del telefono

-¿ah...eh...erh si?-parecia muy confundida y fuera del hilo de la conversacion,eso realmente me gusto

"¡ja!,jodete Kid..."

-ah si,yo tambien quiero ir a ver esa pelicula-como la chica lista que era volvio rapidamente a conectar la conversacion,esta vez me decidi a hacerla olvidar por completo todo lo que tenia que ver con ese chico estupido,lenatamente desprendi su pijama,aunque ella intento hacer movimientos para que parase tampoco podia moverse mucho sin dejar de hablar

-uhm...no esta tan mal,retiro mis palabras-le susurre cuando tuve finalmente aceso a sus pechos,no eran tan chicos despues de todo,y se me hacian de lo mas bonitos y apetecibles,jodanse chicas de tetas grandes,tengo un nuevo fetiche.

-si yo tambien creo que Tsubaki y Black hacen buena pareja-

"¿que?estan cotillando ahora"pense sorprendido mientras lamia sus pechos y bajaba mis manos hasta su trasero,ella estaba roja como un tomate e intentaba con toda su fuerza no jadear,habiles mis manos se metieron entre la tela de su pijama y su ropa interior,le sonrei y volvia a besarla,esta vez mas dulcemente cuando note lo humeda que estaba

"si que te gusta despues de todo"pense ronroneando y lamiendo su cuello

-ahm..si,si tambien me gusta esa comida,si,sabe tan bien-su voz se estaba haciendo de lo mas sensual,y yo les apostaria lo que quieran que del otro lado de la linea Kid ya tendria los pantalones apretados,por que creanme,un hombre que no se pone a tiro con semejante tono de voz no es hombre,y eso se aplicaba en mi tambien,a estas alturas mis boxers ya no podian contenerme,pero estaba decidido a enloquecer a Maka antes de caer yo en la locura,el orgullo ante todo.

-si,creo que ultimamente hace demasiado calor¿no crees?mi cuerpo simpre esta caliente y humedo-

"joder Maka...¿seriamente?¿que manera atrevida y sucia es esa de hablar del clima?"

conservar la calma se hacia imposible si debia escuchar semejante conversacion,me preguntaba si el desdichado chico al telefono no estaba ya tocandose a si mismo imaginando una vision de Maka como yo la estaba viendo en vivo,ahora apoyada en la mesa con sus caderas arriba y su pijama levantado,con su cara roja y el cabello rubio cenizo desperdigado por la mesa se veia como la chica mas sexy del mundo para mi,y aun sabiendo lo mucho que esto cambiaria mi destino,no me detuve a mi mismo cuando comenze a bajar el short de su pijama y sus bragas,bajando mis propios boxers comenze a penetrar en su intimidad lentamente,ella era virgen asi que fui gentil,aunque estaba realmente humeda.

-joder,que eres estrecha-murmure apretando los dietes y tratando de concentrarme en no terminar antes que ella,lo cual era muy complicado,quiza ella era un demonio,pero aquello se sentia como el condenado paraiso

-arhmm...uhgmm,n-no es nada,solo que ayer me golpee contra la mesa y aun me duele-

"si,se que duele,lo siento,pero no puedo parar"

-ya se ira lo prometo-murmure besandola en su cuello y entrando por completo en ella,ella mordio sus labios para no gritar ni emitir sonidos raros,me quede un momento quieto para que nuestros cuerpos se adaptaran el uno al otro

-ah si,ya me e puesto cremas,igual ya se siente mucho mejor-sin dejar de hablar giro un poco su cabeza para mirarme,señal de que ya podia moverme,sujetando sus caderas comenze a entrar y salir rapidamente de su intimidad,debo admitir que admiraba la habilidad de Maka de controlar su tono de voz,y,aunque realmente me calentaba estar haciendole esto mientras hablaba con ese idota,lo que mas queria ahora era que pensara solo en mi.

-si tambien...¡hey!¿que haces idiota?-chillo cando le saque el tubo de las manos si dejar de embestir contra ella

-lo siento chico,mi hermana esta ocupada en este momento,y ya que tenemos la oportunidad de hablar¡mantente lejos de ella si no quieres morir!¡es MIA!-de un golpe colgue ante una muy soprendida Maka

-¿que?-le dije molesto apoyando mi cuerpo sobre el de ella en la mesa de la cocina-¿espante a tu novio?-

-el no era mi...olvidalo Soul-supiro sonriendo y se abrazo a mi besandome,insitandome a que me moviera mas fuerte,fue cuando sentimos el auto de nuestros padres,veloces como un rayo nos soltamos y corrimos al cuarto,apagando todas las luces.

-parece que los chicos ya se acostaron-escuchamos la voz de Marie,mientras ella y mi viejo se iban a la cama,pronto los escuchamos hacer "ciertos ruidos",sonriendo en la oscuridad me levante de mi cama para ir a la de Maka

-¿que te dije?-le susurre en el odio mientras abrazandola por la esplada volvia a entrar en ella-noventa y nueve por ciento sexo-

-¿tu sigues los pasos de tu padre Soul?-

-no gracias,tener muchas mujeres es un fastidio,y ya tengo bastante de eso contigo,se buena hermana y dejame que al menos solo yo disfrute de esto-sonrei besandola y sacandole el pijama que aun traia puesto,ambos giramos hasta que estuvo sobre mi moviendose y gimiendo lo mas bajo posible

-ah...no sabia que eras tan celoso,uhm..si..se siente tan bien ...Soul-

"dios,como adoro que gima mi nombre"

verla moverse sobre mi era una imagen celestian,desnuda y agitada,siendo exijente al besarme y apasionada al acariciarme

-me gustas tanto Soul,siempre me haz gustado-

"¿que?"

-¿lo dices enserio...?¿por que tu no...?-

-porque somos hermanos...-

-¿enserio Maka?¿una chica tan lista como tu?sabes que no hay lazos sanguineos y...-

-pero de nombre los somos-

-si la relacion de los viejos dura,y si lo hace como si no,no te dejare escapar tetas-chicas-

-¿seriamente niño?crei que te gustaban...-

-las amo Maka,pero me gusta fastidiarte la vida-la hize girar para quedar sobre ella,besandola acaricie sus labios con mis dedos,moviendome mas rapido dentro de ella-tu tambien me gustas Maka,mucho-

-mentiras-

-sabes que no,siempre sabes cuando miento-

-solo lo haces por celoso-

-si lo admito,detesto a Kid...pero-esta vez me movi mas rapido y profundo,tanto que me era dificil hablar y no gritar-aun asi me gustas..-

-ah Soul..Soul...mhffff...-

hundiendo su cara contra la almohada ella silencio sus gritos,para mi fue mas dificili pero al final ambos llegamos al climax.

Si sus queridos padres sospecharon el cambio radical que habia ocurrido entre sus dos hijos finguieron no saber nada,aunque era obvio ante su actitud de compañerismo,cuando antes habian incluso recurrido a una escoba y un trapeador para intentar matarse,ahora su relacion era de galanteria y se atacaban con las mas ingeniosos burlas que nunca se volvian groseras,para Spirit y Marie era quiza una preocupacion menos,mientras fuinguieran no oir las risitas ni los suspiros cada vez que sus hijos se quedaban solos en alguna habitacion,era incluso hasta una manera de divertirse para Spirit al ver a Soul escurrirse por abajo de la mesa donde estaba sentada Maka en las reuniones familiares y luego tomarse el trabajo de alejar a los parientes que intentaban entablar conversacion con una muy enrojecida Maka,para Marie era una especie de alivio el no preocuparse por que algun "pervertido"se acercara a su niñita,lo cierto es que Soul tenia una lado posesivo y celoso muy marcado y auyentaba a los desamparados pretendientes de Maka de las mareas mas inesperadas.

Para los dos "hermanos"se habia vuelto una manera de descubrirlo todo el uno del otro,su relacion crecio y soprendentemente tambien la de sus padres,aunque los adolescentes estaban seguros de que sus progenitores estaban enterados de todo les agradecieron no negarles la posibilidad de tener una relacion romantica aun si eran "hermanos",con el tiempo ellos podrian dejar ver su relacion a sus demas familiares o comenzar una vida por si mismos,cualquiera que fuera la forma que tomara su camino ellos iban a recorrerlo juntos,incluso si aun tenian infantiles peleas de hermanos.

Notas De La Autora:

LO SE!SOY LA RENCARNACION DEL DEMONIO!

esta bien este capitulo fue una perversidad,pero no pueden culparme!ustedes alimenta mi lado pervertido con sus demoniacos reviews!

en cualquier caso perdon por estar retrasada con los otros fics,han pasado muchas cosas.

espero que este capi les guste!


	13. War thirteen:Pizza Boy

Pizza Boy

"Suficiente..."

Se dijo a si misma luego de romper el quinto florero,agotada y jadeando miro a su alrededor,la imagen casi apocaliptica,el living de su casa estaba lleno de porcelana rota,ropa rasgada,peluches que habian sido acuchillados y montones de cajitas de jugo de limon desperdigadas por el suelo como la evidencia de su borrachera a causa de exceso de vitamina C.

Todos los regalos o las cosas que una vez le habian pertenecido a aquel bastardo traidor habia sido roto o prendido fuego,y,aun asi,Maka Albarn no se sentia satisfecha consigo misma.

Habia sido estupida,se recordaba,habia sido confiada,habia creido que aquel bastardo le decia la verdad y que esperaria a que ella volviese de sus vacaciones en casa de sus padres,que queria que estuviesen juntos,tendrian su noche especial,harian el amor por primera vez,se casarian,tendrian hijos...

¡increible!¿y ella pensaba entregarse a semejante bastardo?¿tener su primera vez con un chico que no solo se habia acostado con medio Shibusen mientras ella no veia...sino que ademas les habia dicho a todos que ya habia dormido con ella?¡¿como se atrevia?!

Sin pensarlo dos veces pateo la mesa ratona del living que giro contra la pared rompiendo parte de la hermosa pintura color crema...¡rayos,ella amaba el living de su apartamento!¡y ahora parecia un maldito campo de batalla!

enfurecida levanto el telefono del suelo y marco a la pizzeria a dos cuadras de su casa,pidiendo todo el repertorio de pizzas del menu,algunos sabores que nisiquiera le gustaban pero planeaba comerselos de todas maneras y acabar con la docena de cajitas de jugo de limon que habia comprado,incluso si moria con una ulcera en el estomago tenia que sacarse la inmensa insatisfaccion dentro suyo.

¿cuanto tiempo habia planeado la "romantica noche",la "noche especial"...?

¡rayos!¡se sentia estupida!¡timada!¡traicionada!

¿por que la sociedad te vendia una imagen encantadora y perfecta del romance cuando este nisiquiera existia?¿que mas daba?si estaba destinada a perder su virginidad con semejante imbecil sin duda no podia existir un amable dios en el paraiso.

-pero no lo hiciste...-se dijo a si misma con fuerza-no te acostaste con El...-

gracias a dios no,gracias a dios habia estupidamente planeado darle una sorpresa llegando antes,planeaba escabullirse por la ventada de su cuarto,sorprenderlo,y ahi estaba El,su novio,revolcandose con una de sus tantas amigas

-"ex-novio"..."ex-amiga"-gruño sentandose en el suelo y agarrando otra de las cajitas de jugo de limon.

Lo mas gracioso de todo esto es que El nisiquiera lo sabia,ella habia estado tan impactada,tan sorprendida que solo habia huido de alli...

-¡debi haberle gritado maldita sea!¡haberle roto los maldito dientes!-

con fuerza la rabia volvio a ella y de un salto se levanto para atacar los inocentes e indefensos platos y estallarlos contra el piso,sabia que estaba quedando como una ridicula,varios vecinos ya habian subido a su piso a preguntarle si estaba todo bien despues de oir semejante escandalo,pero ella los echo lanzando peluches destripados por los aires.

al menos en este momento de ira podia darse el lujo de importarle una mierda el que diran...

luego de ver el magnifico juego de platos de porcelana chino destrozado...por sus propias manos,se sintio aun mas furiosa consigo misma por permitir que aquel bastardo la hiciera sufrir de tal manera y dando tumbos se lanzo contra el telefono que habia vuelto al piso,pero antes de levantar el tubo y marcar enfurecida el numero de su ex novio el timbre de la casa sono.

Con sus shorts de jean y su remera verde a rayas,el pelo echo un desorden y el rostro de la muerte en su cara,la joven rubia de dieciocho años abrio la puerta de su apartamento como si quisiese arrancarla de los engarzes solo para encontrarse un monton de cajas de pizza en su cara,bueno en realidad,era un chico con un monton de cajas de pizza en sus manos,otras habian sido depositadas en el suelo,parecia al menos unas treinta,despacio y sin mirarla aun el chico dejo las cajas en el suelo y se acomodo la remera azul de su uniforme de repartidor,al incorporarse le dio una rapida mirada a la aparente loca dueña del apartamento,intentado finguir normalidad le extendio la mano con la boleta

-...ahhh...aqui tiene señorita,todas las variedades del Luigi's,seran docientos dolares..-antes de que siguese hablando Maka agarro una de las cajas de pizza y se dio media vuelta entrando a la casa,saco un trozo de la grasienta pizza y tiro la caja al sillon,comiendo de una manera muy poco femenina giro nuevamente para enfrentarse al chico que la miraba con la boca muy abierta

-¡claro!¡te dare docientos malditos dolares!¡por que todo lo que los hombres hacen es tomar,tomar y TOMAR!-enfurecida le lanzo el pedazo de pizza que estaba comiendo que estampo directo contra la remera del chico,quien estaba demasiado anonadado ante el espectaculo como para evitar el proyectil-¿sabes que?¡te dare trecientos malditos dolares!¿y por que no?¡puedes acostarte conmigo tambien!¡es todo lo que ustedes bastardos quieren!¡no pueden dejar su maldito pene dentro de sus malditos pantalones!-

este ultimo insulto parecio hacer reaccionar al chico del delivery

-wow...wow...tranquila¡no te metas con mi pene,no te ha echo nada aun!-levantando unas cinco cajas de pizza comenzo a entrarlas al apartamento esquivando los objetos multiples tirados en el suelo-¿peleaste con tu novio rubita?-

-¡no es mi novio!¡es un maldito bastardo hijo de perra!-

-ya,...te engaño¿huh?-como si estuviese en su propia casa,una vez entro todas las cajas cerro la puerta del apartamento y se sento en una de las sillas aun intactas del comedor-no necesito trecientos dolares...¿sabes que?la casa invita,yo los pagare,despues de todo no todos los dias despues de un duro dia de repartir pizzas uno se encuentra con semejante escena..-el chico la miro de arriba abajo,por primera vez en la noche Maka se sintio avergonzada de su precario aspecto,con su antebrazo trato de limpiarse la salsa de pizza que tenia por toda la cara,la verdad el chico este era bastante guapo,mucho mas guapo que su ex novio,alto,con un cuerpo muy bien formado,ojos rojos y profundos,suave y brillante pelo blanco,labios sensuales y una grave y sexy voz...

mientras mas lo pensaba mas avergonzada se sentia

-no,esta bien,pagare...dios,lo siento es solo que...no puedo creerlo ¿sabes?...quiero decir...¿que hice mal?-

-see...probablemente no fue algo que tu hiciste,lo hombres somos un largo cretinos...-esto la hizo reir,muy fuerte y alto,el chico se levanto de la silla y fue hasta ella,y hasta que no sintio sus manos restregarse suavemente contra su cara Maka no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-ah,esta bien linda,el bastardo no te merece...-

ella dejo de llorar para limpiarse con un pedazo de remera rota que encontro

-¿como lo sabes?-

-bueno...¿que clase de idiota engaña a una lindura rubia de largas piernas como tu?-

Maka gruño y se sento en el sillon,El junto a ella

-El decia que mis pechos eran aburridos...aunque solo los vio una vez,nosotros no...ya sabes-

-¿no lo...hicieron?-la extraña manera en que el chico dijo eso parecia dar a entender que era la posible razon del por cual su novio la habia engañado,de golpe las imagenes de aquel bastardo revolcandose con su amiga volvieron a ella,llenandola de rabia y odio

-¡al diablo con esto!-grito y sin previo aviso se quito su remera y la lanzo contra el piso,el chico abrio tanto la boca que parecia que se le caeria la mandibula

-¡oye espe...!-antes de que pudiese hacer mas ya tenia a la rubia sobre El

-¡cierra la maldita boca!¿crees que te creo toda esa mierda acerca de la chica linda?¡lo unico que quieres es esto!¿pues sabes que idiota?¡voy a violarte!-decidida practicamente le arranco la remera de repartidor al chico y ato con ella sus manos sobre su cabeza,de alguna manera El intento forcejear pero parecia dificil con las tetas de la chica en su cara

-¡oye detente!¡no puedes violarme,es un crimen!¡no puedes sim...plemen...!-su voz se fue apagando de a poco mediante sentia los labios de la chica sobre su cuello

-mi nombre es Maka,mejor recuerdalo...por que estaras gritandolo toda la noche...-con rudeza mordio el cuello del chico,su piel estaba caliente y salada

-n-no...no gritare...-se notaba que intentaba esforzarse por que su voz fuese segura,firme,pero ahora con la rubia semi desnuda sobre El y besandolo como si el mundo fuese a acabar en ese mismo instante El no pudo hacer nada mas que gemir,gemir y gimotear como si fuese una maldita perra.

¡diablos!¡se suponia que las cosas funcionaban al reves!...pero para ser sinceros El no pretendia sacarle el lugar dominante a la chica,por que la verdad le iba de maravilla,sobre El,con el pelo enmarañado parecia una leona lista para comerse a su presa,quien no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiese en su camino,y oigan...¿quien era El para negarse?

-joder...-maldijo cuando las manos de ella se aventuraron hacia los botones de su pantalon,despues de todo ese increible besuqueo El ya tenia una muy notoria ereccion

-wow...estas duro-se sorprendio la chica y detuvo sus besos para ver el lugar que ahora tocaban sus manos

-¿que esperabas?no soy de madera...-la chica lo miro mas confundida y derepente el alvino parecio comprender-bien querida,si intentas decirme que tu ex novio no se excitaba cuando te tenia encima como ahora entonces te doy mi palabra de que el bastardo idiota es gay...-

-parecia excitarse con todas las demas...-

-desatame...-

-claro que no,dije que iba...-

-vamos linda,desatame,quiero participar tambien...¿me dejaras tocar esas preciosas "niñas"?-dijo El lanzandole una mirada abrazadora a sus pechos,nunca antes un hombre la habia mirado con tanto deseo como este lo hacia ahora,despacio la chica aflojo el nudo de la remera que le apresaba las manos,y ni bien las tuvo libres giro sobre ella dejandola bajo El,con rapidas manos tomo uno de sus pechos y metio todo su pezon dentro de su boca,la reaccion fue instantanea

-¡ahahhhhh...ahhhh...!-con fuerza Maka enterro sus uñas en el brazo del sillon arqueando su espalda,entregandose a aquellas asombrosas caricias

-mi nombre es Soul,querida,...y..¿como fue que dijiste?ah si,"recuerdalo...por que lo gritaras toda la noche"-esta vez la beso en los labios y se incorporo,apoyandose en sus piernas desprendio el short de la chica y se lo quito junto con sus bragas,bajandose tambien sus propios pantalones y boxers,sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella,sus miradas se encontraron,El sujeto sus manos entrelazandolas con las suyas,sus ojos no abandonaron los de ella en ningun momento mientras entraba en su interior,sabia que era virgen,ella se lo habia dicho solo unos minutos antes,pero no podia perder mas tiempo en el juego previo,algo dentro de El,una abrazadora hambre que nunca habia sentido antes le urgio por que completara aquella posesion,sin embargo ella estaba humeda,lista para recibirlo,en ningun momento mientras entraba el rostro de ella se contrajo por el dolor,por el contrario,con deleite la vio gemir sin dejar de mirarlo,su cara estaba roja,sus labios aun mas por los constantes besos,parecian hinchados,tentadores,queria besarla de nuevo,pero no queria dejar de mirarla,no queria romper el contacto visual

-mirame...-le dijo con profunda voz sujetandole la cara con una de sus manos-mira el rostro de tu amante Maka...no soy ese bastardo-ella gimio con fuerza y clavo sus uñas en sus costillas,abrazandolo con las piernas,haciendo que se hundiese mas dentro de ella,con fuerza El comenzo a embestir dentro de ella,escucharla gritar lo enloquecia,entregandose tan honesta y sinceramente,sin guardarse nada para si misma

-¡Soul!¡Soul!-ella grito mientras era sacudida por su primer orgasmo,El se movio mas lento,con mas suavidad,hasta que finalmente se detuvo y se recosto contra ella besandola,lamiendo el sudor que se habia formado en ese largo cuello de cisne,caliente,humeda,extremadamente hermosa

debia recordase a si mismo enviarle una postal de agradecimiento al ex novio de esta chica por entregarle voluntariamente semejante mujer,y El se aseguraria de no soltarla,quiza parecia idiota,pero era un chico listo,reconocia la verdadera pasion,y lo que habia ocurrido con esta chica era algo sin antecedentes.

-lo siento,no quiero arruinar el momento pero tengo que irme...-dijo el alvino incorporandose y levantandose los pantalones,ella se incorporo tambien,lanzandole una inesperada mirada de cachorro,desconcertada

-¿a donde vas?-

-bueno,ya que lo preguntas,tu no puedes ser la unica que se divierta-

ella lo miro aun mas desconcertada

-¿n-no fue...?¿no pudiste...?-sus ojos se aguaron,El quien ahora estaba poniendose su remera la miro sorprendido antes de comprender la estupidez que habia dicho

-¡rayos no!no quise expresarme asi,disculpame querida no soy muy listo despues de...ya sabes,lo que quiero decir es que tu y yo no usamos ninguna proteccion,no puedo terminar dentro tuyo y no quiero hacerlo fuera,asi que planeaba ir a comprar unos...-ella lo detuvo

-¿entonces si te gusto?-

-¡claro que si!y si sigues mirandome asi no podre salir a la calle con una ereccion-

-oh...lo siento...entonces..¿vas y vuelves?-

-si,hay una tienda veinticuatro horas a una cuadra de aqui,ya de paso me reportare al Lugi's,aunque tu fuiste mi ultima cliente-El se levanto y escribio algo en la pizarra de la heladera-mi numero por si se te ocurre que quieres algo de la estacion-si decir mas se fue del apartamento,tambaleante Maka se incorporo para verle pasar por las calles desde su ventana,sonrio satisfecha al ver el parente apuro que tenia en comprar proteccion,ella nisiquiera penso en ello,suerte que parecia ser un chico responsable.

dios...habia tenido sexo con un perfecto extraño¿en que rayos estaba pensando?

bueno...El fue increible...

antes de seguir pensandolo mientras volvia a ponerse su remera y juntar un poco del desastre que habia en el salon alguien golpeo la puerta,arreglando su pelo abrio con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-¡corriste como el viento So...!¿Nick?-

-¿amor...que haces semi desnuda?-

frio hasta la medula como siempre ahi estaba su novio,quien no sabia que ahora era su "ex-novio",pero que ella se encargaria de gritarselo en los proximos segundos

-¿por que toda esta porqueria tirada?¿y esta pizza?¿esta es tu idea de noche especial Maka?¿y cuando volviste?¿por que no me llamaste?-

estaba tan,tan,tan enojada ante aquellas insensibles palabras,tan ofendida,tan indignada que las palabras no le salian,durante unos minutos se quedo alli parada,solo con su remera,sin short,observando como El parecia mas interesado en los platos rotos que en su cuerpo

-no eres un hombre-murmuro

-¿dijiste algo Maka?-

-si...dije que...¡NO ERES UN HOMBRE!¡NO ERES UN MALDITO HOMBRE!-llendo hasta El lo golpeo con su puño cerrado,derribandolo contra el piso-¡no se que rayos te ven las perras que se acuestan contigo!¡seguramente ni tienes un maldito pene entre tus piernas!¡no eres caliente,ni guapo ni ardiente!¡no eres sexy y seguro no eres nisiquiera bueno en el sexo!¡y me importa una mierda que me hayas engañado con mis amigas!¿por que sabes que?¡acabo hacerlo con el chico mas jodidamente sexy de este mundo!¡y fue jodidamente genial!¡nisiquiera sabia que podia gritar y gemir tan fuerte!-

gritaba tan alto que estaba segura de que todo el edificio la oia,y seguramente tambien gente de la calle,pero no le importo,ni tampoco le importo la mirada sorprendida de su ex novio y nisiquiera se echo para atras cuando El se puso de pie y le dio una bofetada

-¡eres una asquerosa puta!¡crei que eras diferente de las demas!-sin amilanarse ella le hizo frente

-¡pues no,acabo de descubrir que con el hombre adecuado puedo ser una asquerosa puta!-El alzo la mano listo para darle una nueva bofetada pero alguien los sujeto y lo empujo fuera del apartamento,era Soul.

-bueno,este debe ser el señor ex-novio gay...¿me equivoco Maka?-

-no...-ella fue hacia Soul quien de inmediato la abrazo,como creando un escudo entre ella y Nick,quien miraba al recien aparecido como si estuviese viendo un engendro del demonio

-...¿q-quien...?-

-soy Soul,por si te lo preguntas,el repartidor de pizzas,y te agradecere que te largues si ya terminaste de joder nuestra noche,Maka y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes-sin nada de discreccion bajo sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica,tocandolo y al mismo tiempo cubriendolo de la vista del otro chico

-¿asi que este es con el que te acuestas puta?-

de un rapido movimiento Soul la solto y le dio un puñetazo al chico derribandolo,el segundo golpe que este recibia en la noche

-en lo que a mi concierne tu no tienes derecho de llamarla asi,de echo no te atrevas a volver a aparecerte frente a ella,ni hablarle siquiera,ya no es tuya,y yo no soy un imbecil como tu,nadie me la arrebatara-

Maka sintio su corazon acelerarse ante aquellas palabras que eran dichas con tanta seriedad-como dije,nosotros tenemos asuntos,asi que largate ex-novio gay...-sin darle oportunidad a reprochar el alvino entro al apartamento y le cerro la puerta en la cara,y como si nada hubiese pasado le mostro a Maka la cantidad de cajitas de preservativos

-mira...tenian con sabores frutales...¿cual quieres probar primero?¿quieres el de fresa?tambien hay uno de menta...¿quieres en el sillon denuevo o en una cama?...y apurate en elegir por que dificilmente puedo verte sin short ni bragas sin querer tirarme sobre ti-

deseperado y caliente como un volcan al borde de hacer erupcion Maka lo veia temblar de excitacion previa frente a ella,ruborizado,con la piel brillante por el sudor y con ganas de encerrarse en ese apartamento con ella y hacerlo como dos conejos en celo

-sabes Soul,creo que dios si existe...-

-claro que si...¿quieres verlo?-

-¿me msotraras el paraiso?-

-en las sesenta y cinco posiciones del Kamasutra cielo-

-¿sesenta y...?-febrilmente El la alzo en brazos y la llevo por el pasillo,primero entrando erroneamente al baño y despues dando con la puerta correcta que daba al dormitorio

-bueno...veamos si podemos descontaminarte de la estupidez de tu ex novio y llenarte de la genialidad de Soul-

-¿la genialidad de Soul...?-sonrio ella dejando que El la acostara sobre su cama y viendo como abria una de las cajitas que habia traido con El,ya estaba muy duro y nisiquera parecia necesitar de su ayuda,estaba listo para hundirse nuevamente en ella,solo le tomo unos minutos antes de volver a entrar en su intimidad,Maka gimio,sin acostumbrarse a la maravillosa sensacion que representaba tenerle dentro

-si bueno,soy un chico muy cool,debes saberlo,pero soy facil...-

-oh si que lo eres-

-¡no me refiero a ese tipo de facil!-ella lo beso sin dejar que siguiese hablando y pronto habian girado por la cama hasta que ella volvia a estar sobre El,esta vez El la dejo guiar el movimiento,y ella pudo ver cada segundo de su goze.

Las pizzas que el habia traido duraron una semana en su apartamento,pero el chico de las pizzas nunca se fue.


	14. War fourteen:The Last Dawn

The Last Dawn

Sabia que era una tonteria preocuparse por ello, era un cliche tan gastado que ya ni gracia tenia, la cantidad de veces que lo habia oido era relativamente la misma cantidad de años en su vida, era de alguna manera morboso y cruel que al parecer tambien los medios de comunicación se pusieran de acuerdo para asesinar sus nervios de semejante manera, después de todo ella era una persona influenciable.

De alguna manera cosmica todo parecia sincronizarse esos dias, cada sonido, cada luz de procedencia desconocida, cada sonido exagerado en la televisión, todo, todo, conspiraba para que de la manera mas patetica ella se acurrucase aferrada a sus peluches con los peores y mas oscuros pensamientos dando discursos dictatoriales en su ya de por si desordenada cabeza.

Ah pero…pensemoslo desde el punto de vista amable, si es que lo hay…

En esos dias el mundo giraba de una manera diferente, y su particular modo de ver las cosas alcanzaba unos inusuales matices. En momentos como esos podia ver cuan maravillosa era la "usualmente tediosa" rutina, y, cuan agradecida se sentia ante el simple echo de tenerla.

Lo cierto es que las personas estamos tan acostumbrados a la vida diaria que muchas cosas dejan de ser hermosas, es como si perdiesen su encanto, y con el pasar de los años el numero de lo que deja de maravillarnos aumenta considerablemente. Pero en esos momentos criticos de desgracia y miseria absoluta en la que psicopatamente se aferraba a las frazadas esperando lo peor, anhelaba el pasar del dia, anhelaba el volver a atravesar la "tediosa pero siempre bien recibida" rutina, como cuando al escuchar musica por la calle siempre se asustaba con el mismo perro que salia a ladrarle religiosamente todos los dias, y aunque siempre aparecia en el mismo lugar, siempre lograba quitarle años de vida por el susto, tambien estaban las tipicas imágenes de la gente yendo y viniendo, invadiendo las calles de los humores mas coloridos y variados, que siempre terminaba en nuevos descubrimientos sociales y un asombroso y siempre sorprendente uso del idoma.

Tambien estaba la batalla contra el clima, cualquiera que fuese, nunca era suficiente para estar satisfechos, si llovia era un dia en el que no se podia hacer nada, si hacia frio las quejas se derivaban al "¿es que no estamos ya en verano?",y por supuesto el estacional dia de calor, que mas parecia un infierno sobre la tierra, que nos recordaba lo felices que eramos en invierno, arropados en la cama y donde los dias de calor y sol solo eran una lejana utopia.

Estaba resoplando,el reloj marcaban las once y media, y el tragico dia que arruinaba su feliz rutina no se terminaba mas, no queria aceptarlo para si misma, pero estaba asustada, como una niña pequeña perdida en la oscuridad, sabiendo que sin importar cuanto llamara a mama o papa ninguno vendria a salvarla, tenia miedo y las frazadas y los peluches no podrian contenerla por mas tiempo, decidida a enfrentarse a lo peor se levanto de la cama donde hacia horas intentaba dormir y se dirijio al living, la oscuridad era absoluta, y aunque era verano y ella se habia llevado la frazada consigo aun asi podia sentir escalofrios.

-once y cincuenta…-susurro mirando nerviosa el reloj luminoso de la cocina, sus ojos volvieron a escrutar la ventana, lista para percibir el menor cambio en el ambiente nocturno, diciendose a si misma que estaba lista para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, una obvia e inmensa mentira, sus rodillas temblaban y a duras penas se mantenia en pie…

¿y si algo pasaba esa noche?¿que justicia existia entonces en el mundo?¡habia sido engañada por todos desde el dia cero de su vida!¡era MUY injusto!

-¿Maka…..?-

En medio de sus cada vez mas oscuros pensamientos apocalipticos una voz se escucho en la oscuridad, haciendo eco en la habitación, y durante esos segundos fue como si en su cabeza se oyeran las arpas y el coro de angeles.

Temblorosa giro para darle la espalda a la ventana y encontrarse con el dueño de aquella gloriosa voz, haciendo pucheros camino torpemente hacia El y pego su cara contra su pecho, como si al hacer eso pudiese escapar de la realidad, como si nada pudiese dañarla alli, sana, segura, calida, entre los brazos del hombre que tanto adoraba, que tan feliz la habia echo en los pocos años que la conocia, y que sin embargo no tenia ni la menor idea de lo mucho que todo lo que hacian juntos significaba para ella, lo mucho que le queria, lo mucho que….

-Soul…-gimoteo aferrandose con sus manos a la remera del chico-tengo miedo Soul….-

Al instante sintio como los brazos del chico la rodeaban, apretandola contra su pecho, dejandole sentir los rapidos y fuertes latidos de su corazon, durante unos segundos se olvido del resto del mundo, se olvido de todo lo que habia leido en los medios de comunicación sobre la cantidad de cosas terribles que podian ocurrir en esa fatidica fecha, durante esos segundos el mundo se volvio suyo y de El.

-no tengas miedo Maka, yo estoy aquí, nunca te dejare sola…-

Eso era suficiente, el miedo, la angustia y los nervios estallaron dentro de ella e histericamente comenzo a llorar cayendo al suelo de rodillas y llevandose al chico con ella, llorando de miedo, como una niña pequeña, pero El no la solto, la abrazo y beso su frente, su cabello, sus mejillas.

-¡nada va a pasar, te dije que no vieras esos estupidos programas!-

-¡Pero…!-chillo llorando-¡no quiero morir!¡hay tantas cosas que no he echo aun!¡no termine mis libros!¡no nade desnuda en la playa!-aunque sonaba gracioso era dicho con seriedad

-¡no vas a morir, boba!-grito Soul comenzando a asustarse del miedo real que se palpaba en la chica

-¡yo ni siquiera te he besado, no he echo el amor contigo!¡no nos casamos ni tuvimos hijos!-

-¿Ma…?-

-¡yo aun quiero vivir en este mundo!¡quiero darte mi vida a ti!¡quiero pasar por todas esas experiencias junto a ti!¡quiero amarte hasta que sea vieja!¡quiero….!-antes de que siguiese gritando algo calido la callo, en el estado catatónico en el que se encontraba a la chica le tomo bastante tiempo comprender que la calidez que sentia su boca provenia de los labios del chico, antes de que ella cerrara los ojos y se entregara a aquel beso el chico se alejo de ella, al principio mirandola serio, pero luego, tras acariciar su cabeza sonrio.

-¿sabes Maka? ya son las doce y media….-

Sorprendida giro bruscamente la cabeza en busca del reloj de la cocina, que efectivamente marcaba la hora dicha por Soul

-te dije que todo estaba bien, llorona…-dijo el peliblanco limpiando gentilmente los ojos de la chica-si estabas tan astustada debiste llamarme antes….-

-yo no…-ella no supo que decir, la adrenalina aun no se iba de su cuerpo, El parecio notarlo por lo que dio una risita soncarrona

-asi que….¿ya tenias toda una vida planeada conmigo?¿que venia después del beso?-

Olvidando su miedo la pelicenizo se puso roja, pero decidida a atacar tambien dijo orgullosamente

-tu fuiste quien me beso-

-es que no cerrabas la boca, me parecio una buena manera de cerrartela, quisa es algo que debo poner en practica mas seguido, como mi futura mujer según tu no creo que te importe…-

-¡yo no…!-comenzo ofendida pero El la abrazo, y con ternura la acosto sobre El, recostandose El mismo sobre el sofa del living.

-esta bien, hablaremos de ello ahora, incluso si tenemos una vida entera por delante, hablemoslo ahora, como si fuese nuestro ultimo amanecer….-

Ella se dejo mimar por El, y por las gentiles manos que acariciaron su cabeza, incluso si asi fuese, estaba segura, mas que nunca sobre lo que queria decirle, era la unica manera de comenzar aquella conversación, a la que seguramente llevaria toda una vida de nuevas experiencias, que se volverían una rutina entre ellos, pero mientras el mundo seguia girando, ella habia perdido su miedo, y mientras esperaba el amanecer de una nueva era, decidio que era tiempo de tener esa conversación con su compañero, asi que sonriendo dijo…

-te amo Soul….te amo muchisimo-

notas de la autora:

bueno se que parece que los e olvidado pero no es asi XD

estoy trabajando en nuevas historias largas y terminando capis para actualizar XD

este es corto y no tiene sexo u.u

pero lo escribi el 21 mientras esperaba la muerte y mi novio me consolaba por telefono XD

jaja asi que resulto en esto

felices fiestas a todos y pronto subire mas!


	15. War Fiveteen:Nowadays

**_Como le dicen hoy en dia_**

A pesar de sus diecinueve años Maka Albarn nunca habia tenido un novio, o al menos uno propiamente dicho.

Tampoco es que lo habia intentado a decir verdad, ni tenia una apariencia que llamara la atencion, y para rematar consideraba el amor y todo lo relacionado a los sentimientos como una gran perdida de tiempo, ella era demasiado centrada y demasiado seria para eso, asi que no era que importase realmente, por muchos años creyo que ella estaba por encima de las risitas tontas y los sonrojos y sin duda muy por encima del deseo sexual, creyo que permaneceria virgen durante el resto de su vida y que si algun dia tenia un novio el sexo seria solo una molesta obligacion de cinco minutos.

Pero unos meses despues de su decimo noveno cumpleaños algo extraño habia sucedido.

Era usual en ella ir a esta cafeteria que se especialisaba en cosas dulces como las tartas, postres y cupcakes y tenian mas variedad de azucar, cafes y tes de los que cualquier chica en su periodo se podia imaginar, ella amaba esa cafeteria y el unico contacto que alguna vez en su vida habia tenido con un chico sucedia en este lugar, era el chico que atendia en las tardes, trabajaba de mesero en la cafeteria como segundo trabajo segun le habia contado la gerente, era de la clase de hombre que poseia ese inusual humor sarcastico que a ella solia gustarle y hacerla reir cada vez que la atendia con algun malicioso comentario, a ella le gustaba verlo pasearse entre las mesas, despues de casi un a o llendo a esa cafeteria todos los dias El le habia tomado confianza y usualmente se sentaba a charlar con ella cuando el local no estaba demasiado lleno,tristemente hoy no era uno de esos dias y ella comia sola su tarta de fresas.

-hey Makita-la gerente del lugar una voluptuosa mujer de cabello violeta con una mirada felina se acerco hasta ella para sentarse en los comodos sillones que rodeaban la mesa de vidrio rosa,donde siempre se sentaba Maka.

-hey Blair-saludo Maka,apartando un mechon de su rubio cabello que caia desordenado sobre su cara y dejando a un lado el libro que leia-parece que hoy estan llenos-comento dando un sorbo de su te de rosas

-si,es verdad,sabes que odio arrebatarte a tu amante,pero no hay nada que hacer,pero su turno termina en media hora,asi que pueden ir a montarselo en la parte de atras-

apesar de que estaba acostumbrada al humor sucio de Blair y de que practicamente todos los empleados de la cafeteria acompañaban aquella broma de "ella y su enamorado",aun asi se atraganto con el te que bebia,cosa que solo hizo a Blair reir con ganas

-honestamente Makita,eres el sol de este lugar-Blair se sento aun mas cerca de ella para abrazarla,provocando que Maka se sonrojase,ya que estaba siendo medio sofocada entre los enormes pechos de la mujer no pudo ver la risita presuntuosa que le lanzaba a un chico vestido de mesero-tu amante es un chico celoso¿huh?-

-Soul no es mi amante-refunfuño Maka soltandose del abrazo a lo kraken que le daba Blair y dirigiendo sus ojos hasta el chico vestido de mesero,era alto y de piel semi bronceada,con brazos fuertes y una expresion hosca,al principio Maka le habia tenido miedo,por su actitud semi salvaje y resentida y su pelo blanco y ojos rojos,pero al conocerle mejor Maka lo habia adorado,si habia un sol en ese lugar ese era Soul-solo somos compañeros de te-

- ¿"compañeros de te"?¿ asi es como le llaman hoy en dia? ¡hey Kilik!-grito la mujer girando hacia el chico que manejaba la caja registradora-¿ habias oido eso de los "compañeros de te"?-

- ¿"compañeros de te"? asi es como le llaman hoy en dia?-repito asombrado el chico de color moviendo la cabeza hasta Soul quien le lanzo una clara mirada de "cierra tu maldita boca"que no asusto para nada al chico de la caja ya que estaba muy ocupado riendose de la expresion ruborizada de su compañero

mientras Maka intentaba ignorar todo el numero,muy comun en aquel lugar cuando ella estaba presente,y no morir de la verguenza,Blair se levanto del lugar sacando un folleto de su escote y tendiendoselo a Maka

- oh Blair casi lo olvida!esta es tu invitacion al festival del sabado,toda la calle va a participar en la fiesta de otoño asi que tendremos muchos postres gratis-Maka lo tomo autenticamente interesada,ella adoraba los festivales

-genial,me pasare desde temparo a ayudar con la decoracion-comento Maka cosa que provoco un nuevo abrazo de kraken por parte de Blair quien se aseguro de dejarle a Maka todas las marcas de labial que pudo en su cara.

de nuevo la joven chica ignoro el grito a todo volumen de la pelivioleta al decir "¡ Soul tu turno ya termino,no hagas esperar a tu esposa!"

habia vuelto a su lectura para cuando un cansado Soul se derrubo en el asiento junto a ella ya sin su uniforme,y luciendo aun mas sexy que lo usual,Maka generalmente enterraba ese extraño hormigueo que sentia cuando el chico se le acercaba,ella no era una mujer enamoradiza,su interes por Soul se trataba solamente de cierta compatibilidad,le gustaba charlar con El,se sentia comoda con El,usualmente solo lo veia en la cafeteria por un rato,nada mas que eso,solo era eso,lo que los demas decian eran solo bromas,ellos no actuaban como pareja,si,talvez podia pasar horas hablando y se sentaban muy juntos y habian un cierto contacto fisico,pero era puramente circunstancial,y si en alguna ocasion sentia ciertas ganas de arrancarle la ropa y "montarselo en la parte de atras"como decia Blair,trataba de ahogar esos pensamientos en su tarta de fresas.

- ¿vendras al festival?-pregunto Soul rescostandose sobre su hombro y ojeando un poco del libro que ella estaba leyendo,de nuevo ella dio un bocado a su postre,no pensando en el calor corporal que El emitia ni escuchando los dulces sonidos de su respiracion

-sabes que si,amo los festivales...ademas necesito relajarme ahora que por fin a terminado la universidad y tendre muchos meses de vacaciones hasta que decida que hacer-

-hablando de eso Blair dijo que si piensas consegirte un trabajo de temporada vengas aqui...bueno-el se sonrojo un poco incorporandose y dando una cucharada del postre de Maka-en realidad sus palabras fueron "que trabaje aqui asi puedes darle una prueba de sabor en el sotano"...ya conoces a Blair,cree que deberiamos estar teniendo sexo como conejos por todo el lugar...y ya que sale el tema ¿que hay con tu novio formal?-

- ¿mi novio formal?-pregunto Maka mirandolo sorprendida mientras El le lanzaba una de esas miradas recelosas

-ya sabes,el chico que trajiste hace unas semanas contigo... ¿no era ese tu novio formal?-

- ¡claro que no!solo era un compañero de estudios...-

-parece que te gusta catalogar a tus "novios"como compa eros¿no?-esta vez uso un tono mas alegre y de broma en vez de la actitud hosca que habia mostrado en la anterior pregunta,Maka le dio un empujon a modo de juego

-yo no tengo "novios"-

-oh... ¿asi que yo soy el unico?parece que estamos llendo enserio entonces...-ambos rieron,ella le dio una nueva cucharada de su postre y dijo siguiendo la broma

-ellos no son nada,soul tu sabes que eres el unico con el que yo lo haria en el sotano-Blair que pasaba justo por ahi se sento muy emocionada frente a ellos

- ¡sabia que lo hacian en el sontano! tengo que poner camaras!-

-calmate Blair solo bromeabamos,sabes que que mi "pastel de fresas" sigue intacto-dijo Maka ya sin poder evitar reir

-¿ que? ¿aun? ¡Soul! ¿que rayos estas esperando?¡ comete ese pastel!-grito Kilik desde su lugar frente a la caja registradora

Blair volvio a levantarse a atormentar a otro de los meseros mientras Soul sacudia la cabeza de un lado a otro y Maka reia aun mas fuerte

-uno creeria que estoy acostumbrado a ellos pero...-murmuro Soul agotado,Maka le lanzo una mirada evaluadora,parecia algo estresado,Blair le habia contado unos dias antes que un grupo de chicas lo habian estado "acosando"a la salida del cafe,tratando de que saliese con alguna de ellas,cosa a lo que El se habia negado,aun asi a modo de pelea ella puso una expresion celosa

-asi que...-comenzo sonriendo con malicia-¿ me has estado siendo infiel con una de esas rubias tontas que trabajan en el local de ropa de enfrente?-El la miro como si estuviese loca

-¡ ni siquiera bromees con eso Maka,son un maldito infierno!¿ porque no pueden detenerse?-

-es porque estas demasiado bueno para tu propio bien-comento ella en voz baja,creyendo que simplemente lo habia pensado,pero al parecer Soul la escucho perfectamente,en vez de aprovecharse y actuar engreidamente,como El hubiese hecho en cualquier otra ocasion,esta vez simplemente le dio una mirada profunda y una sonrisa de superioridad,Maka se sonrojo y se puso de pie de golpe

- ¡como sea!...ya tengo que irme de todos modos,nos vemos en el festival-ella sludo a los demas empleados y marcho hacia la puerta,estaba a media calle pasando por delante de la tienda de ropa,donde las susodichas admiradoras de Soul trabajaban cuando el chico la alcanzo,se habia puesto su chaqueta de cuero negra y respiraba algo agitado ya que al parecer habia corrido tras ella,oscurecia,y el color rojizo del atardecer se habia vuelto ya azul,las luces de la calle y de los faroles se habian encendido y una leve brisa de oto o recorria las calles,Maka vivia en un apartamento en la parte de atras del edificio donde estaba la cafeteria,asi que su casa estaba pasando el pasillo que habia entre dos grandes edificios,en aquel pasillo no habia luces ni ventanas de otras casas,y solo las luces de ambos lados de las calles hacia adelante y hacia atras iluminaban un poco,alli fue donde Soul la alcanzo,aunque El ya sabia donde ella vivia.

-Maka...-dijo una vez ella se detuvo y giro para ver que queria,El casi siempre la acompañaba a su casa,aunque era un camino de tres minutos,pero nunca lo habia invitado a entrar,quiza por que tenia miedo de cometer alguna locura si los dos estaban solos en su casa,pero ahora en la oscuridad del pasillo y sin ninguna tarta de fresas que morder era dificil hacerle frente a aquellos posesivos ojos carmines-olvide decirte algo ...-su voz era tan profunda y masculina que a ella le costaba que sus piernas no temblaran,incluso por debajo se su abrigo ella usaba una minifalda,asi que si comenzaba a temblar El lo notaria,pareciendo fuerte ella se apoyo contra la pared,pero El se acerco mas hacia ella,apoyando las manos en la pared,dejandola encerrada entre sus brazos...¿ que era es que le pasaban a sus piernas?¿ya estaban temblando?

El sonrio,acercando aun mas su cara y riendo cuando los ojos de ella se clavaron en sus labios

-olvide decirte que me alegra que aquel chico no fuese tu novio formal,no hacian buena pareja-

-s-sabes que a mi no me interesa tener un novio formal-dijo ella obligandose con todas sus fuerzas a mirarlo a los ojos y odiandose por tartamudear

-si lo se,no eres nada romantica-resoplo El-pero crei que podias tener a ese chico para...bueno como un compañero de cama-ella sonrio sintiendose un poco menos tensa

-oh... ¿asi es como le dicen ahora?-sonrio imitando la voz de Blair

-bueno puedo decirlo del modo vulgar pero no queria espantarte-El levanto una de sus manos para acariciar uno de sus rubios mechones de pelo,ella lo dejo ser,preguntandose por que no le importaba esta situacion,cualquier otro hombre en el lugar de Soul hubiese salido volando por los aires de la patada que Maka le hubiese dado,pero no Soul,no,no El,a ella le gustaba su tacto,y por mucho que intentaba negarlo,anhelaba ese tacto,lo deseaba.

-Soul...-intento morderse los labios,pero aun asi el nombre salio a modo de suspiro,El la miro con intensidad

-no hagas eso...-rogo,y Maka le vio usar todo su autocontrol para no inclinarse y besarla,ella pudo ver el mismo deseo reflejado en su mirada,un chico como El que tantas deseaban,y que al parecer solo queria besarla a ella,solo a ella.

- ¿que no debo hacer?-inquirio ella con voz suave inconcientemente pegando su cuerpo un poco mas al de El,esto no estaba bien,estaban en medio de un pasillo,uno oscuro y algo oculto pero aun asi la gente pasaba por ambos lados de las calles... ¿que tal si los veian?

-no digas mi nombre en ese tono de voz-gruño El tambien apretandose contra ella,y en consecuencia pegandola aun mas contra la pared

-pero me gusta tu nombre-dijo Maka esta vez subiendo sus manos y apoyandolas en los hombros de El viendo como el chico era incapaz de detener sus propias manos que ahora se aferraban a su cintura.

¡oh por dios,estaba coqueteando con El!no era como si no lo hiciesen todo el tiempo,pero esta vez lo hacia a modo de juego previo,sabiendo que si tensaba aun mas al chico probablemente acabarian teniendo sexo alli mismo,pero no podia evitarlo,podia sentir claramente el calor que nacia de entre sus piernas y al parecer tambien El comenzaba a afectarse por lo apretados que estaban

-Maka...-gruño bajando su cabeza hasta apretarla contra el cuello de la chica-esto es demasiado cruel incluso para ti,no juegues conmigo...eso no es cool-

-no estoy jugando,solo a ti te dejaria hacer esto-dijo ella dejando al muchacho besar su cuello

dios,se sentia tan bien,era como si la tension de que la tocara estuviese matandola,queria que El abandonase su autocontrol,queria que la tocara,queria que la besase en los labios,lo queria,alli mismo o en su apartamento o donde fuese,pero lo queria,queria tener sexo con El,y sentia el deseo ahora como nunca jamas lo habia sentido

-honestamente Soul,solo tu me haces sentir asi,como si no pudiese soportarlo-admitio ella casi inconcientemente,el comentario hizo que El mordiese su cuello,lo hizo con fuerza pero el dolor la hizo gemir de placer-cuando te veo...-gimoteo-no importa el como ni el donde...si eres tu... ¡oh dios!-esta vez su mordida fue acompañada de ambas manos apretando su trasero,iba a dejarle marcas,su cuello estaba siendo lamido y chupado con demasiada fuerza como para que no quedasen marcas alli,no podia evitarlo,ya no lo soportaba-Soul...Soul-El solo estaba en su cuello pero ella estaba gimiendo

-Maka...Maka te quiero,te necesito,lo hago desde hace tanto...-gimoteo El desabrochando los botones del abrigo de ella y bajando un poco su remera para poder besar la piel entre sus pechos-Maka...Maka...porfavor-

oh...¡le estaba rogando le estaba rogando que le diese permiso para acostarse con ella!no...le suplicaba que le permitiese hacerle el amor,ella podia sentirlo,no se trataba solo de acostarse con ella,honestamente ella solo habia pensado en el sexo... ¿como se sentia realmente? ¿que sentia ella por El?ella lo queria,lo adoraba,hacia su vida feliz,la hacia reir,no le gustaba verlo cerca de otras mujeres... ¿pero eso era amor?ella no sabia nada del amor...

El parecio ver todo eso cuando ella dejo de moverse,alzo los ojos hacia ella y la beso.

por primera vez ella habia sido besada.

-no importa...-dijo El sonriendo con dulzura-si no lo sabes ahora no importa,aun asi dejame amarte,dejame darte lo que necesitas-

... ¿como podia siquiera negarle algo?

-no aqui-dijo ella hablando lentamente,como si estuviese evaluando minusciosamente sus siguientes pasos-en mi casa-

ella se arreglo un poco la ropa antes de girar y emprender de nuevo el camino a su edificio,frenando para ver a Soul que se habia quedado semi petrificado en su lugar,y tras eso habia comenzado a seguirla.

era la primera vez que el entraba a su apartamento,lo tenia desde el a o pasado y su padre pagaba la renta,era un lugar simple pero bastante femenino,lleno de plantas y libros.

El entro con pasos humildes como un perro que debe comportarse para que su due o no le eche fuera de casa.

-no actues asi...es raro,solo...sientete como en casa-dijo ella tratando de decirse a si misma que las palabras no significaban nada,no era como si el fuese a mudarse con ella o nada,El le habia dicho que la queria pero no es como si fuesen una pareja.. ¿no?osea...El no le habia dicho que queria ser su novio...bueno,aunque ella le habia dicho que no queria novios...y tecnicamente era cierto,aunque si era El...si era Soul,quiza no le importaria demasiado.

El se quito su abrigo y tambien los zapatos,ya que Maka se habia quitado los suyos ya que la mayor parte del suelo del living tenia una alfombra,caminando con pasos lentos recorrio el lugar con la mirada y despues giro para ver a Maka.

-el lugar va contigo-dijo El finalmente despues de su evaluacion

ella se acerco a El,a pesar de que habian frenado,aun se sentia excitada y no sabia como recomensar las cosas,tampoco podia simplemente invitarlo a su cuarto porque seria muy grosero... ¿entonces que hacia? lo besaba..¿no lo besaba?si estuviesen saliendo como novios ella no dudaria en que tenia derecho de besarlo...pero ella no sabia si eran o no eran algo ahora asi que.. ¿que rayos debia hacer?

-Maka...-la llamo El caminando hacia ella y acariciando sus manos,ella alzo los ojos-estas temblando-

-no se que hacer...-admitio sintiendose humillada y derrotada-yo nunca...-

-ya lo se...-

- ¿tu si lo has echo antes?-El se removio incomodo

-no por completo,una de las amigas de Blair una vez intento hacerlo conmigo cuando estaba borracho,pero creo solo llegamos a la parte de erhm...sexo oral,nunca lo hicimos,bueno no la parte real,supongo-

-y...¿ que hay de tener una pareja? ¿nunca antes tuviste una novia formal?-

-bueno,lo mas cerca que he estado de ser un novio es con esta chica rara que viene todos los dias al cafe-dijo El dandole una sonrisa maliciosa,ella sonrio,y por primera vez sintiendose autenticamente especial,como si hubiese tenido algo que nadie mas tenia,era alguien especial para Soul.

-...yo no quiero perder mi tiempo con una relacion que no va a funcionar-sentencio Maka mirandolo fijamente-si vas a ser mi novio entonces tienes que saber que quiero una relacion seria,una de por vida no solo una que dure unas semanas-

-se donde me meto Maka,se que quieres un "compañero en la vida",y tu sabes muy bien que soy el unico que puede tener ese papel-

-eres demasiado engreido-bufo ella pero dejando que El la abrasace por la espalda volviendo a besar su cuello,su cuerpo temblo y ella apoyo sus manos sobre el respaldo del sillon para que sus piernas no temblasen,las manos de El bajaron hasta sus muslos,acariciandola,apretandola,metiendo las manos por debajo de su falda,pero sin tocar su entrepierna

-Soul...-gimoteo ella cuando El subio las manos,esta vez por debajo de su remera y tocando sus pechos,sus piernas casi no soportaban el estar de pie,El estaba apretando sus pechos,bajando su brasier y acariciando sus endurecidos pezones,no lo soportaba,lo deseaba,queria que la tocase por todos lados,queria que se hundiese en ella,lo necesitaba,dios se sentia tan vacia-Soul...porvafor-

oh...ahora era ella la que rogaba...

-¿que quieres,Maka?dime lo que quieres y lo hare...-

-tocame...-rogo sin siquiera dignarse a sentir verguenza-abajo...tocame-

- ¿abajo?-ronroño El bajando sus manos hasta la parte delantera de su pollera,subiendosela lentamente-¿abajo donde maka?-

¡bastardo! ¡sabes bien donde!chillo su cabeza

- ¡porfavor!-rogo denuevo avergonzada-por abajo de la ropa,tocame por debajo de la ropa-

- ¿aqui?-pregunto inocentemente apretando sus dedos encima de la ropa interior de la chica-¿o mas aqui?-sonrio al tiempo que escuchaba a Maka chillar cuando apreto toda su mano en su entrepierna,cubriendo la humedad que desprendian las bragas de la chica,mientras su mano hacia friccion contra la tela- o preferirias que lo haga por debajo de tus bragas,cariño?-

bien eso era todo,se rendia a toda la a estupidez del amor,porfin entendia las risitas tontas y todo eso,El le habia dicho "cariño" y ella se sentia eternamente suya.

- ¡quitalas!¡rompelas!-chillo apretandose mas contra El mientras el chico soltaba una carcajada y la elevaba en brazos llevandola hasta lo que sin duda era el dormitorio de la chica,sin dejar de besar cada parte de la piel expuesta de ella El comenzo a desnudarla,hasta que no tuvo ninguna prenda encima,y mientras apoyaba sus labios sobre los de ella acaricio su humeda entrepierna,esta vez sin ninguna tela de por medio.

ella gimio abriendo las piernas para El,abriendo la boca para que el metiese su legua dentro,usando sus manos para sacarle a El la ropa que aun llevaba puesta,hasta que no logro sacarle los jeans y los boxers no se habia dado cuenta lo ecxitado que El tambien estaba...¿como pudo no notarlo?era algo bastante...dificil de no notar...

-es grande...-murmuro para si misma,era la primera vez que veia uno,se veia extrañamente ...doloroso y placentero al mismo tiempo,como si la parte dentro de ella que tenia miedo se pelease con el lado de ella que decia "si porfavor hundelo todo dentro de mi hasta que me rompas"

-urhm...gracias-murmuro El,semi avergonzado pero con una clara mirada de orgullo

ella lo miro super roja,habia creido que habia murmurado aquello para si misma

-no...-comenzo ella aun mas avergonzada-no...uses nada,quiero sentirte asi..-El parecio sorprendido

-¿estas segura? ¿quieres que termine afuera?-

-no,esta bien,yo tomo anticonceptivos,lo hago para regular mi periodo,aun asi si en algun momento de locura hubiese tenido sexo lo hubiese echo con un preservativo pero...-

pero eres tu...penso para sus adentros

- ¿pero?-inquiro El sonriendo con suficiencia-vamos quiero oirte Maka-

-pero quiero que tu me llenes de ti-dijo ella sonriendo,los ojos del chico se abrieron,como si no se hubiese esperado esa respuesta tan...

-Maka perdon...-gimio El aferrandose de las caderas de la chica,antes de que ella pudiese preguntarle por que se dio cuenta del porque,aparentemente aquel comentario habia echo al chico decidir que ya no podia pasar ni un segundo mas fuera de ella.

- ¡So..!-la espalda de la chica se arqueo cuando el empujo su miembro dentro de ella,habia esperado que le doliese,pero no lo hacia,le molestaba,se sentia extraño,se sentia tan...llena.

los musculos de su vagina se estrecharon sobre el miembro de El,apretandolo con fuerza,como si pudiesen impedir que el volviese a salir,pero la chica estaba tan humeda que moverse era delicioso,se sentia demasiado bien,tanto que le impedia ser gentil,no habia manera de que El bajase la velocidad,sabia que lo estaba haciendo demasiado rapido,la estaba penetrando con demasiada fiereza,pero no podia parar.

- ¡Soul...Soul!-ella lo habia abrazado con brazos y piernas asi que igualmente no lo dejaba escapar,el chico necesitaba usar sus brazos para poder moverse sobre ella,pero su boca estaba sobre la de ella,sobre su cuello,sobre sus pechos.

su cuerpo estaba tensandose muy rapido,si seguia asi El iba a ser el primero en terminar,pero queria que ella tambien lo hiciese,sabia que para las mujeres era mas dificil pero...

El se apreto aun mas contra ella,bajando las manos y usandolas para aferrarse al trasero de la chica,provocando que su intimidad se pegase contra el cuerpo de El,dandole una mejor friccion,y eso parecio ser exactamente lo que ella necesitaba porque pronto sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos,y en un momento el sintio la intimidad de la chica estrecharse al maximo,apretandolo como si pudiese exprimirlo,y eso fue todo para El,ya no era capaz de soportarlo mas

El termino solo unos segundos despues que ella,pero el orgasmo de la chica parecio ser mas prolongado,ya que ella lo abrazo aun cuando el terminaba dentro suyo,la intensa oleada de placer que el sintio tambien fue prolongada cuando entre gemidos la boca de Maka se pego a la suya y le dijo

-te quiero Soul-

-...tanto...te quiero tanto-gimio El con su cuerpo aun esforzandose por calmar su agitada respiracion-no sabes cuanto Maka...-

-entonces muestramelo...a partir de hoy...y todos los dias...-dijo ella abrazandolo con fuerza,cuando ambos giraron para estar mas comodos

-siempre-sonrio el besandola-te lo mostrare siempre,hasta que ya no quede parte de ti que no sea mia-

-entonces tendras que pasar mucho tiempo aqui-sonrio ella

-queda cerca del trabajo-dijo el con tono de suficiencia como si ella le estuviese rogando

- ¿ya has abandonado la actitud humilde?eres un bastardo cuando quieres...-

-vamos cari ño...sabes que aun asi me amas-

-lo amo a El...-dijo ella malvadamente se alando la intimidad del chico-no a ti-

-bueno...aun tengo mucho tiempo para hacer que me ames-

ella sonrio,dejando que el la besara y la mimara,por ahora era mejor dormir ya que al dia siguiente tendrian que enfrentar las burlas de toda la cafeteria,porbablemente acabarian haciendo una fiesta...

Notas Del Autor:

si ya se,todos me odian por demorar tanto es actualizar esta y las demas historias,aunque e seguido escribiendo muchas de las otras,pero es un trabajo cansador el corregir los caps y me pongo muy vaga,necesito una beta T T

ademas tengo muchas cosas complicando mi vida,pero aunque demore voy a seguir actualizando tan pronto pueda


	16. War sixteen:A Thousand Years

| A thousand years

El dolor, ya fuese físico o espiritual era algo con lo que Maka sabia lidiar, y de alguna manera el dolor siempre estaba rodeándola, era como si fuese atraído a ella , incapaz de rechazar por completo su compañía, varias veces era incluso ella misma quien lo provocaba, parecía que hasta cierto punto retorcido ella encontraba placer en hacer o decir cosas que provocarían que las demás personas la odiaran, era algo que había sido programado en su cabeza hacia ya mucho tiempo, y ella encontraba imposible no actuar como lo hacia.

Soul lo comprendía, el mismo pasaba por una situación similar, no era que buscaran dolor o que encontraba sosiego en el, era mas bien como una necesidad de recordar que no eran dignos de los sentimientos que podía trasmitir la felicidad.

Era un "castigo"

Soul y Maka eran muy diferentes el uno del otro, como el día y la noche, y se mostraban aun mas diferentes con la sociedad y los amigos que los rodeaban, pero cuando estaban solos, en la paz de la compañía mutua, ambos veían en el otro algo de si mismos, algo que con el tiempo se había convertido en una compresión mutua que no requería de palabras, hasta el mismo Shinigami-sama en algunas ocasiones había alabado la maravillosa comunicación visual y el entendimiento muto que la pareja mostraba en las misiones, para ellos no era algo digno de alabanza, sin embargo de alguna manera alejaba la eterna sombra de soledad que siempre se había cernido sobre ellos.

_Dolor…_

Aquel día llovía en Death City, y decir que "llovía" era quitar peso al asunto, era mas bien como si alguien, quizá algún dios sobre las nubes pariente de Black*Star, estuviese decidido a recrear el diluvio de la Biblia.

En todo caso a Soul le valía una mierda el clima, hacia como unas cinco horas que su técnico había ido a visitar a su padre, en el transcurso de ese tiempo no hubo mensajes ni llamadas, era algo poco usual en ella, la persona que parecía comunicarle cada minuto de su vida a través de los mensajes del móvil a cada que tenia oportunidad, usualmente este factor le ponía de los nervios, pero tras tantos años de acoso de su "my-space" por parte de su técnico que parecía dispuesta a informarle los detalles de su vida y le incitaba a hacer los mismo, por muy reacio que Soul fuese, y muy a su pesar, se había acostumbrado al bombardeo de mensajes y con el tiempo a también a responder de buena gana a ellos.

Por eso, volviendo al asunto de la falta total de comunicación de cotilleo e insultos varios hacia la figura paterna de su técnico, Soul llego a la conclusión de que padre e hija no habían tenido una linda tarde de "caridad en pos de los lazos familiares", cuando su técnico peleaba con su padre huía del resto de la humanidad y se refugiaba en El, llorando su dolor, permitiendo que solo sus ojos carmines la vieran en tal magullado estado.

"_Ella me necesita_….."

Su alma comenzaba a dolerle, quería ir por ella, sabia que estaría sufriendo en algún rincón sola, haciéndose la fuerte, fingiendo que aquello le valía una mierda, pero Soul sabia que eso era una fachada, el asunto con su padre lastimaba mucho a la chica, y siempre la dejaba vacía, herida, solitaria, con la sombra de un dolor pasado que se repetía una y otra vez.

La desesperación se adueño mas de El y estaba listo para salir como un demente a por ella cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió y por ella entro Maka.

Chorreaba agua, como si le hubiesen vaciado una cubeta entera encima, tiritaba por el frío, pero incluso con toda esa agua encima se veía claramente la línea roja bajo sus ojos, había llorando, mucho…

¿Cuánto hasta decidir que ya no podía manejar el dolor?

¿Cuanto hasta que su alma le rogó huir hacia El?

¿Cuanto hasta que su corazón se canso de repetirle a su cabeza una y otra vez "Soul no es como papa"?

Tambaleante El fue hasta ella, y los segundos que le tomo alcanzarla le dolieron como si alguien le hubiese clavado cuchillos en las piernas.

Veloz la hizo entrar al apartamento dejando el frío de la calle afuera cuando cerro la puerta, ella se movía mecánicamente, vacía, como una muñeca que necesita que jalen sus hilos para desplazarse.

Se dejo guiar hasta el baño, Soul la arropo con las toallas y abrió la canilla del agua caliente para llenar la bañera, dentro de su cabeza las preguntas se agolparon, aunque sabia que ninguna cosa que El dijera seria de utilidad ahora, tenia que tragarse el coraje y guardar los insultos y amenazas para cuando tuviese su charla "guadaña contra guadaña" con aquel idiota que se hacia llamar su padre.

-Soul…-la voz sonó débil, quebrada, y tan vulnerable que el chico sintió el ardor en los ojos que amenazaba a las lagrimas.

¡Como lo odiaba!

No había nada en este mundo que El odiara mas, que le desarmase mas que verla así, a su técnico débil, desprotegida, a su tan importante, tan preciosa, tan, tan amada Maka.

Mientras que giraba hacia ella y la sentía aferrarse a su cuerpo en una busca desesperada de consuelo, El se dio cuento lo fácil que se había vuelto admitirse a si mismo lo que sentía por ella.

¿Cuándo había empezado?

Desde siempre no cabía duda

¿Pero cuando lo había notado?

¿A los quince? ¿los dieciséis?¿los diecisiete?

En realidad no lo sabia, la amaba desde que tenia memoria, y era un sentimiento que calaba tan hondo en su ser que parecía como si hubiese vivido cientos de vidas amándola.

Ah pero…también eso era un sentimiento doloroso, amarla era doloroso, porque sabia, muy en el fondo sabia, que ella no podía amarlo como El lo hacia, no porque no lo quisiese, lo quería, lo necesitaba, probablemente estarían juntos toda su vida, ella misma había admitido un día no poder imaginarse el resto de su vida con otro hombre.

Pero..¿Lo amaba?

No, no lo amaba, Maka ya no sabia como amar.

-Soul….-el segundo gemido fue aun mas doloroso que el primero, estar ahí también le hacia daño a El, por que hasta cierto grado sentía impotencia, frustración, sabia que aunque lo intentase con todo su ser no podría arrancar el dolor dentro de ella, ese dolor que la arrebataba de sus brazos, que la llevaba tan lejos, sabia que ella admitía al dolor en su corazón, mas de lo que lo admitía a El, no podía competir contra ese dolor.

Su cabeza, que estaba llena de pensamientos oscuros y depresivos, se desconecto un momento de la línea de la racionalidad cuando sintió a Maka apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo, al principio creyó que lo hacia para buscar su calor, ya que hasta hacia poco tiritaba de frío, pero desecho ese pensamiento cuando noto sus dedos helados meterse por debajo de su remera, no se detuvieron en su cintura y subieron tortuosamente lentos hasta su pecho, encontrándose con la rugosa superficie de su cicatriz.

Soul no necesitaba que ella hablase o hiciese mas para entender la situación, para saber lo que quería, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara, y seguramente ella lo sabia también, el dolor dentro de ella había llegado hasta el punto en el que el simple contacto que El le ofrecía no alcanzaba para llenar el vacío dentro de ella, no quitaba el ahogo de la soledad, su alma le pedía que se aferrase a algo vivo, algo que le diese calor, alguien que la amara.

_¿Sabes que te amo? ¿tan obvio soy que hasta tu, la despistada Maka lo sabe?_

No pensaba en El, en como podía sentirse, en cuanto dolor le proporcionaría el hacer algo tan intimo con ella, sabiendo que era el dolor y abandono causado por su padre y no el amor hacia El lo que movía sus actos.

Era doloroso, su tacto dolía, el vacío de su voz al decir su nombre dolía.

¿Pero quien era El para detenerla?

Por que seamos honestos, El jamás diría que no a nada que ella le pidiese, incluso si terminaba usándolo una y otra vez para mitigar su dolor, incluso si acababa siendo un juguete de consuelo, aun si todo lo que podía ofrecerle era ese falso sentimiento de cariño, aun así estaba bien…

_Te amare, aun si duele….._

Cuando los vacíos ojos oliva se elevaron buscando los suyos el chico estuvo seguro de que lo besaría, y que eso llevaría al tormento doloroso de acontecimientos, probablemente sobre una cama, y de lo cual ella se arrepentiría por unas semanas hasta que algo volviese a lastimarla y volvería a pedirle que la "consolara", y así sucedería una y otra vez como un espiral descendiente que los dejaría vacíos a los dos, pero que nunca lograrían romper.

Sin embargo….nada de eso paso.

Las manos de Maka se detuvieron en su pecho, aun firmes contra su piel, y su mirada que hasta hacia solo segundos era vacía mostraba ahora una chispa de algo, algo que amenazaba a volverse un arrasador infierno si no recibía las respuestas correctas.

De nuevo este juego de "di algo que no me guste y te golpeo"

-Soul….quiero hacerte una pregunta, y te pido que me contestes con honestidad-

El trago duro sin saber muy bien que hacer, y hasta casi deseando volver a la etapa "triste y doloroso", en vez de esta de "amenazante y físicamente doloroso", sin embargo movió la cabeza afirmativamente

-¿Por qué me quieres?-

Ahí estaba, cien por ciento dando por sentado que la quería, y para colmo sus ojos no mostraban la minima de duda, la quería, y ahora era oficial.

Soul se removió incomodo en su posición, era uno de esos momentos en el que le gustaría que su compañera aplicara su habilidad "comunicación sin palabras", pero ella quería una respuesta, una honesta y de ser posible larga y extensa, no algún vago monosílabo que era lo que El estaba a punto de soltar.

-¿tengo que tener una razón para quererte?-no se molesto en negarlo, ella lo sabia, todos lo sabían, así que en cambio uso cobardemente la estrategia de responder con una pregunta, vio el momento exacto en que la chispa comenzó a arder en aquellos profundos ojos, algo dentro de El se agito, pero se sorprendió al notar que no de miedo.

-todo tiene una razón-gruño ella deshaciéndose de las toallas con las que El había envuelto su cuerpo y cerrando el grifo del agua, tanteando la temperatura de la bañera.

-no puedes aplicar la lógica en todo-contesto El, una vez mas desviándose de la respuesta

-pues bien, si no me quieres realmente ¿Por qué no vas a por una de las chicas lindas de Shibusen? Tienes mas admiradoras que cualquier otro chico allí-

sin dar mucho tiempo a reaccionar comenzó a bajarse los empapados jeans por sus torneadas piernas, no muy seguro de que hacer, si se iba a desnudar El debería irse, por otra parte parecía que quería continuar con la conversación, sus ojos se detuvieron solo unos segundos mas en las bragas blancas y en su trasero, hasta que se obligo a si mismo a girar para darle su privacidad.

Mientras escuchaba como se desnudaba intento ordenar sus pensamientos y meditar la pregunta, sonriendo decidió usar sus propias palabras contra ella.

-supongo que no me imagino al lado de ninguna otra chica-

La oyó bufar molesta y meterse al agua, el sonido de agua salpicando alerto mas sus sentidos, el vapor se había formado en el aire, y era agradable aunque sofocante, lentamente se sentó en el suelo del baño, sobre la alfombra de pelusa rosa que ella había puesto para decorar el piso de azulejos.

-pero ¿quieres que sigamos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas?-pregunto ella

-eso suena bien por mi-

-¿Qué hay de las relaciones? ¿Los hijos? ¿No quieres casarte y tener hijos? ¿Qué hay del amor?-

Ah, ya….

Sabia que la quería, no se imaginaba el cuanto...

Soul se lo pensó un momento antes de hablar, forzándose a si mismo a no evitar la pregunta ni a contestar con otra..

-no veo el porque no podamos tener todo eso-

Como le gustaría haber visto su rostro ante su respuesta, en cierta forma el no sentir el peso de su mirada le daba algo de valor….

_¿con que ojos me estará viendo ahora?_

_¿feliz?¿molesta?¿decepcionada?_

Durante unos segundos hubo silencio, lo único que se oía aparte de sus respiraciones era el constante goteo del grifo del baño, hasta que finalmente la voz de Maka se dejo oír, ahogada, como el sonido que alguien hace al ser hundido hacia las profundidades del mar.

-no creo que….-la frase quedo cortada, como si el aire no le diese la fuerza necesaria para continuar, pero El sabia lo que seguía, sin siquiera verla

"no creo que funcione"

Si, lo sabía, para ella ninguna relación en ningún tiempo y en ninguna parte del mundo funcionaria, porque todos eran iguales, mentirosos, traidores, incluso El, hasta El dejaría de amarla, y eso era algo que ella jamás podría soportar, se derrumbaría en un ovillo y dejaría de comer, de respirar, de vivir en cuanto El, su único sostén en este mundo la dejara.

-no quiero perderte…-aun con aquel tono de voz estrangulado Soul la entendió perfectamente

Dolor…..

Dolía, incluso antes de que nada pasara ya estaba doliéndole, era como si un dolor del futuro la golpeara, como presa de un inminente final.

Esta vez era El quien quería abrazarla, besarla, volcar todo su amor sobre ella, hacerla sentir lo mucho que la amaba, porque dios cuanto la amaba, cuando giro para enfrentarla y vio las lagrimas en sus ojos le parecieron las lagrimas mas tontas y hermosas en el mundo.

¿En que universo sub-real y paralelo existía un Soul que abandonaría a su amada Maka? no podía ni imaginárselo…

Con extremada dulzura volvió a arroparla en las toallas y la alzo en brazos para sacarla del agua, en cuanto estuvo en sus brazos ella se aferro a su cuello dejando escapar angustiosos gemidos, aferrándose a El de una manera diferente a como lo había echo antes, con una necesidad y desesperación diferentes.

Entonces Soul se maldijo mentalmente por haberse hundido en su propia miseria, había pensado que Maka se sentía herida por alguna tontería causada por su padre, pero eso no era todo el asunto, se sentía vulnerable ante El, que era el hombre a su lado, el verdadero hombre a su lado, preguntándose seguramente si ella tendría el mismo destino que su madre, si también a ella la engañaría el hombre que amaba.

La idea hizo a su corazón palpitar…

¿Se sentía vulnerable por que lo quería?

Soul intento recordarse que no debería alegrarse por ello, pero lo hacia.

De echo justo ahora quería gritar por la ventana del living, en un acto símil Black*Star, pero con las líneas de "¡soy el gran dios que Maka ama simples mortales!", el pensamiento lo hizo golpearse mentalmente, sin pensárselo mucho la había traído en brazos hasta su cuarto, y ahora desnuda, cubierta en toallas y aun húmeda por el agua yacía sobre su cama, Soul descorrió las cortinas del cuarto y apago la luz, comenzaba a atardecer y el cuarto quedo perfectamente iluminado aunque en tonos de grises, Maka se recostó contra la ventana viendo hipnotizada la lluvia caer con fuerza, escurrirse contra el vidrio, El se sentó tras ella y casi al instante ella se recostó contra su pecho sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

-¿Por qué me quieres?-de nuevo la pregunta floto en el aire

El acaricio su mejilla con sus labios, la escucho suspirar, abrazándola y dejándola oír el ritmo de su calmada respiración contra aquellas pequeñas orejas.

-en realidad no lo se…cuando me di cuenta ya estaba…-

"Amándote" completo su cabeza-lo que siento por ti…. Creo que tu tienes mal las magnitudes-intento suavizar el impacto, mayoritariamente por que tenia miedo de que no le creyese

Por que las palabras pueden mentir

-lo se…-contesto ella como si hubiese escuchado sus últimos pensamientos, pero luego giro despacio hasta que su cabeza quedo enfrentada a la de El, respirando sobre su boca, el aire que ella exhalaba estaba caliente y lleno de su esencia, tanto que lo embriagaba, con suavidad y lentitud, en un gesto que hubiese pasado por casi imperceptible, junto sus labios con los del chico, apenas los rozo por lo que El tuvo que acercarse unos centímetros mas para sentir por completo la presión, y con ello la suave textura que ofrecían.

Gimió de desconformidad cuando ella se alejo, la poca distancia que ahora se cernía entre los dos parecía casi cruel.

-es doloroso…-gimió, y ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos sin comprender, pero cuando la abrazo para volverla a besar lo entendió-si te alejas es doloroso….-

"_Y ya no quiero el dolor, ya no me conformo, no después de ese beso"_

Ese primer beso lo significaba todo.

-te quiero-

Su voz sonó ahogada, absorbida por su boca, en algún momento del segundo beso ambos abrieron sus bocas

-te quiero…..-repitió casi con angustia, se sentía limitado por las palabras, como si no fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes como para trasmitir lo que sentía realmente-dios, cuanto te quiero…-

Sus brazos la rodearon, tumbándola contra la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella, sintiendo el calor que desprendía, sintiendo como su propio dolor abandonaba su alma y era sanado por la de ella.

Por unos minutos Soul dejo de besarla y enterró su cara contra el pecho de la chica, respirando hondamente de su aroma, como si pudiese llenarse de ella y retener su esencia por siempre en sus pulmones. Los brazos de Maka apretaron con fuerza, y el sollozo que salió de su boca lo hizo elevar la cabeza asustado, creyendo que la había disgustado, pero ella sonreía, lloraba, pero sonreía, su boca sonreía, sus ojos sonreían.

-me quieres de verdad…-no era una pregunta, lo afirmaba, se lo confirmaba a si misma

-de nuevo, tienes mal las magn….-antes de terminar la frase su boca se poso con delicadeza y ternura sobre la de El, silenciándolo al instante

-yo también te quiero, te quiero Soul-

Fue como si todo el mundo se hubiese detenido en esas palabras, como si cada paso que había dado desde que aprendió a caminar, como si cada respiro, cada decisión, cada pelea, cada movimiento lo hubiesen llevado a este instante, como si todo hubiese valido por vivir este momento, como si fuese parte de su destino estar justo aquí, justo ahora

"_un paso mas cerca"_

Cada día, cada instante, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo hasta llegar al ahora.

-un paso mas cerca..-

¿Quién de los dos lo dijo?

Soul no lo supo, todo lo que su cerebro captaba ahora era la boca de Maka sobre la suya, en una lluvia de besos, mas bien, una tormenta de besos.

Cuando ambos giraron sobre la cama ella quedo sobre El, su toalla se había comenzado a desarmar por el movimiento pero ella no le hizo caso, aun sabiendo que parte de su cuerpo estaba ahora a la vista El mantuvo el contacto visual, ella sonrió complacida ante el gesto, pero acaricio el cuerpo de El elevándole la remera, en cuanto lo hizo se apoyo sobre El, dejándole ver sus intenciones, quería sentirlo, piel con piel.

-eres suave-dijo Maka contra su oído, soltando una risita al escuchar los desbocados latidos del corazón del chico

-ya no eres tan plana…-

ella bufo

-creí que no me estabas viendo-

-pero te siento perfectamente, boba-

Lo ultimo era innecesario lo sabia, pero quería fastidiarla un poca, hacerle saber que no estaba enteramente bajo su mando, aun cuando los dos ya sabían que si, al menos quería hacer arder el fuego en ella.

-yo también te siento-el modo en que lo dijo le dio a entender que no hablaba de su pecho, sino de una zona un poco mas abajo

-no es mi culpa-se defendió El de inmediato, girando la cabeza para evitar miradas acusatorias, ella río

-¿es mía acaso?-

-eres tu la que esta desnuda y apretando sus tetas contra mi cuerpo-

-no parecías disgustado hasta hace un momento-

-no lo estoy-sonrío dando una de esas sonrisas seductoras que ella tanto odiaba, pero que hoy tienen un efecto diferente al usual, la hacen sonreír seductoramente también, como si mimetizara sus movimientos

-Maka….-su nombre es dicho en un anhelante gemido y eso la hace sentirse deseable, poderosa, y El sabe el poder que le esta dando pero no puede frenarse a si mismo, y ella sabe que suplicara de ser necesario, pero no quiere hacerlo suplicar, quiere complacerlo, y en cuanto el deseo nace de los ojos de ambos parecen reconocerlo en el otro al instante, en un confuso movimiento de manos, la ropa y la toalla que era todo lo que los separaba del completo contacto piel con piel desaparece, ninguno de los dos se mira a ningún punto en especifico, mantiene el contacto visual pero el resto de sus sentidos capta la poderosa diferencia.

Soul es el primero en gimotear cuando su miembro se aprieta contra los muslos de Maka, sintiendo ambos el calor que esas partes de su cuerpo despiden, El no necesita decírselo pero ella lo lee en sus ojos muy claramente

"_estas húmeda_"

-no es mi culpa-dice con el acento que usa cuando quiere hacerse la inocentona

-debo admitir que me preocupaba el posible cambio radical que tuvieras en estos momentos, me alegra que la excitación aun mantenga tu misma personalidad-

En respuesta a su "insulto" recibe mas presión contra su miembro, antes de poder evitarlo gime de nuevo.

-eso no es justo-lanza con ojos acusadores a su técnico que se limita a reír

-esto es agradable….-sonríe ella acostándose sobre la cama, quedando ambos de costado y enfrentados cara con cara, con un leve movimiento Soul los cubre con las sabanas, El sabe a lo que se refiere con "esto", la excitación sin presión, el poder explorarse y jugar a su antojo, el comenzar a reconocerse sin ceder al torbellino borroso de lujuria, saboreándose lentamente, ah si…. a Soul también le gustaba así, quería tomarse su tiempo para que no quedara ningún lugar de ella sin tocar, sin besar, sin saborear, ambos querían extender aquella previa, disfrutar de la anticipación.

-si, lo se, también me gusta así-

-¿crees que…. Podríamos hacerlo así un poco?-

El sonrío

-créeme, es mas de lo que mis esperanzas me permitían tener-

-ah pero…..¿ahora quieres verdad?-

-bueno si, obviamente quiero, pero disfruto de esto tanto como tu, quiero tomarme mi tiempo para….-

-¿disfrutarlo?-acaba la frase por El

-exactamente-

Ambos quedan en silencio un momento, muy concientes de que de la nada surgió el tema "sexo" y tan fácil como surgió ambos aceptaron que "habría" sexo, era algo difícil de creer, que una pelea con su padre hubiese generado todo esto.

Al recordar lo de la pelea Soul quiso preguntar, pero se obligo a si mismo a profundizar un poco mas su situación actual.

-¿esto….esta bien, verdad? ¿Tu estas de acuerdo con…."nosotros"?-

Las miradas se cruzaron

-lo estoy-afirmo Maka

-entiendes que nuestra relación cambiara…..mucho ¿verdad?-

-lo se-

-¿y estas de acuerdo?-

-claro que si…¿por que tantas preguntas ahora?-

-¿Por qué peleaste con tu padre hoy?-

No pudo evitarlo y la pregunta salio disparada de su boca, en un tono que casi rayaba en la acusación, no quería que los hechos estuviesen relacionados, al menos no quería saber que desencadenaría en algo no seguro, el quería una relación sólida con ella, una real, lo que surgió a continuación sin embargo no se lo esperaba.

-no pelee con mi padre, pelee con mi madre, ella llego a Death City hoy-

¡Eso era peor!

La punzada de dolor fue casi instantánea

¿Peleó con su madre? ¿Estaba ahora con El como un acto de rebeldía?

Ella pareció leer el huracán de ideas distorsionadas que pasaron en una fracción de segundo por la cabeza de Soul, y antes de que comenzara lo que prometía ser un discurso acusador, ella se acerco para besarlo, contra su voluntad aquello aplaco la furia del chico.

-mi madre llego hoy de visita, para verme a mi y sus ex compañeros de Shibusen, quizá hasta para reportar a Shinigami sama, pero entre todas esas cosas que vino a hacer quería llevarme con ella a la sede de Shibusen de Japón, como me negué peleamos, pero peleamos mas cuando ella supo porque no quería irme-me miro con ojos acusadores

"_Yo soy la razón que le impide irse felizmente a recorrer el mundo con su madre"_

-el echo de que me quedaba por un chico era impensable para ella, así que se lo tomo como un insulto personal, creo que ahí fue cuando comenzó a enumerar la lista de cosas que tu me harías y cuanto daño me causarías, al final era una batalla que no tendría ganador así que le dije que otro día lo hablaríamos mejor, ella no te conoce como para opinar, yo confío en ti-

-si, lo se…-

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron pero los de El no mantuvieron el contacto y se alejaron de ella cuando el giro para darle la espalda.

-¿Soul?¿porque te enojas conmigo?-

-no lo estoy..-

No lo estaba, no mentía, de echo debería sentirse feliz y alagado por que ella confiaba en El hasta el punto de enfrentarse a su madre, incluso hasta el punto de poner las manos en el fuego por El, aun así se sentía mal, disgustado, oprimido.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente disfrutar de lo que Maka estaba dándole? ¿Por que no podía calmarse y pasar esa lluviosa tarde haciendo el amor con ella?...seria la primera vez de ambos, marcaría un después y un ahora….¿entonces porque?

-lo siento, quizá deberías hacer las paces con tu madre antes de decidir sobre nosotros…..-no necesitaba verla para saber la cara de enojo y frustración que estaba poniendo

-¿crees que mi actitud es influenciada por mi madre?-

-no yo solo….-

Ella estallo

-¡al diablo con eso!¿que hay de ti entonces?¿me amas por que no recibiste suficiente amor de tus padres?¿por que estas frustrado por tu hermano mayor?¿algún complejo con el piano que necesites saciar en mi?-de golpe se incorporo, pasando por encima de El y saliendo de la cama, Soul se incorporo también, sorprendido por el rumbo que había tomado el arranque de furia.

-¡¿Por qué todo siempre es así contigo?!¿por que siempre es así con nosotros?¿por que no puede ser simplemente lindo y normal?-

-nosotros no somos normales…-

No era mucho, pero fue todo lo que pudo contestar, se odiaba a si mismo por simplemente no poder callarse la boca y disfrutar del momento, pero no, tenia que provocar el dolor en ambos, tenia que suponer las cosas negativas en vez de quedarse con lo lindo, no podía evitarlo, también El tenia miedo, miedo de que el "te quiero" de Maka no durara suficiente, porque ni siquiera "por siempre" seria suficiente para El.

Por primera vez en la noche Maka uso la habilidad que tenia para "leer" a Soul, y como si fuese un libro abierto, pudo ver el miedo grabado en su alma, miedo a perderla, miedo a que lo dejara, la magnitud de su miedo era…..

-¿es eso…..?-su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, antes de que El se levantara para contenerla se lanzo sobre su cuerpo, apretándolo, besándolo-Soul….-

Su nombre fue dicho en un gemido de extrema ternura, como si Maka hablase de El como algo invaluable, El quiso hablar, preguntarle por que lloraba, pero ella no se lo permitió, su boca no lo soltaba y con sus manos libres la chica había tirado lejos la sabana, de nuevo desnudos, de nuevo piel contra piel.

-mhm….Maka…..esp….-hablar le costaba valioso aire que ella parecía reacia a darle, El solo podía hablar o respirar en esos cortos segundos y hablar era mas complicado.

El tacto de la chica contra el suyo se volvió caliente, mucho mas fogoso que antes, esta vez era mas salvaje, mas demandante, y allí donde lo tocaba El sentía fuego. Los besos de Maka se habían vuelto mas profesionales desde hacia unos minutos, ahora hundía su lengua dentro de El y el chico estaba seguro de que perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento.

-Maka…..-

-olvídalo…no voy a soltarte-ella freno con su cabeza elevada a solo unos centímetros sobre la de El, mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiese devorarlo con sus ojos-no te soltare, si vas a rechazarme hazlo ahora…..-espero unos segundos, probablemente a que El respondiese algo a eso, pero Soul apenas podía recuperar el aliento, ella sonrió, sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma-si no me rechazas tu otra opción es …-antes de terminar su frase su celular comenzó a sonar, sonaba desde el living, probablemente donde ella lo había dejado caer, pero con el suficiente volumen como para que ambos le prestaran atención al ruido.

-contesta…-dijo Soul haciendo un leve gesto de prepotencia, gesto que hubiese pasado desapercibido por cualquiera, cualquiera ecepto ella.

-y una mierda…-respondió molesta

-podría ser tu madre-

-me da igual-

-¿haciendo actos de rebeldía?-

Maka odio la intencionada acusación en su voz, y mayoritariamente por eso se levanto y fue a por el bendito móvil, efectivamente era su madre, Soul no necesito escabullirse para oír porque ella misma vino a hablar al cuarto.

-hola….si lose, no tienes que disculparte, pero me molesta que intentes juzgar a alguien sin conocerle….¿uh?¡claro que se lo conté, llegue a casa chorreando agua y en un precario estado!¿que esperabas que le dijese?...-

Soul no sabia que era mas interesante, si la conversación o el echo de que Maka se paseaba por el cuarto de un lado a otro totalmente desnuda.

-El no esta molesto contigo…-ella cruzo miradas con El para ver lo que El estaba pensando-El entiende por que dijiste lo que dijiste, pero que Soul lo deje pasar no significa que yo lo haga…..-Maka se detuvo un instante sosteniendo su vista en El, ruborizándose-quiero quedarme aquí, este es mi lugar madre, este es mi hogar, quizá algún día, dentro de unas semanas o dentro de muchos años resulte que tenias razón y El y yo no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro-ambos mantuvieron los ojos clavados en los del otro-pero aun si así fuese…es algo que quiero enfrentar por mi misma….incluso si resulta ser doloroso, prefiero ese dolor a dejar de….-

"amarlo"

La palabra floto silenciosamente en el cuarto, pero tanto Kami del otro lado de la línea, como Soul frente a ella la "escucharon".

Maka rió por algo que su madre le dijo, pero hizo movimientos con la mano libre, como diciendo "¡ni hablar!"

-ahhhhh lo siento…..El es el primero que debe escucharlo, solo le pertenece a El…. -

Maka habló unos minutos mas con su móvil, pero El ya no prestaba atención, por eso, se sorprendió un poco al sentirla de nuevo junto a El desnuda en la cama.

-¿sigues molesto?-le pregunto humildemente abrazándose a El

-no lo estaba…..-El también la abrazo-solo me sentía ofuscado…..pero ya no lo estoy, lamento haberte irritado yo solo…..yo…..-

Ella lo miro sonriente, y luego, suavemente beso su cicatriz.

-deja de limitarte a las palabras, y muéstramelo….-

Era una invitación directa

Pero era aun mas que eso….

-tu no entiendes el modo en el que me siento…..no comprendes…-

sin dejar de mirarla Soul giro sobre su cuerpo, quedando sobre el de ella, Maka mantuvo el contacto visual también respirando con profundidad, observando con excitación cada movimiento que El hacia, se sintió vibrar bajo su cuerpo cuando las manos de Soul comenzaron a acariciarla, con suavidad, con ternura, pero con una increíble habilidad.

-tu significas algo de lo que yo huí toda mi vida…..-dijo el chico subiendo sus manos hasta la cara de la chica-jamás quise ser atado a nadie pero desde que te conocí sentí como si lentamente hubiese comenzado a ser atado por esas cadenas, tu simbolizas una esclavitud de la que siempre escape, incluso corte los lazos que me unían a mi propia familia, quería ser libre….-

Maka intento decir algo con respecto a eso, pero El se lo impidió.

-la libertad que buscaba era la soledad Maka…-murmuro al tiempo que besaba lentamente su mejilla-quería estar solo, sin pertenecer a nadie, quería ser solo Soul-

-pero tu…..-comenzó ella, pero de nuevo fue silenciada, esta vez por la boca del chico, fue un beso dulce y gentil pero profundo

-escúchame, cuando te conocí, cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos me di cuenta de que mi plan estaba arruinándose, estaba asustado, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de cualquier pensamiento que hubiese tenido antes, no quería huir de ti, no quería hacer lo que hice con mi familia, se que suena horrible Maka pero es como me sentí, significabas la esclavitud para mi…..¿pero sabes lo que comprendí entonces?...me di cuenta de que no necesitaba la libertad que la soledad me ofrecía, porque no importa cuanto hubiese intentado convencerme, todos necesitamos un lugar al cual pertenecer-sus ojos rojos volvieron a centrarse en ella-todos necesitamos pertenecer a alguien, necesitamos un hogar, y yo ya no quería ser solo "Soul", quería ser "el Soul de Maka", incluso si eso me costaba mi tan preciosa libertad, aun así estaba bien, desde el primer momento que te conocí supe que había encontrado un lugar, y eso me asusto, me volvió débil, y el entender que tu no me amabas como yo…-

-pero yo te amo-

Las siguientes palabras que El pensaba decir se perdieron en la habitación, era como si hubiese perdido repentinamente la habilidad de hablar.

-te amo Soul-insistió ella con un poco mas de fuerza ya que parecía que la mente de su arma estaba viajando lejos ante esas palabras.

-no, no es cierto-dijo finalmente-me quieres, pero no me amas-

-¿vas a decirme acaso como rayos me siento?-

-¡se que así es!-

-¡no sabes nada!¡y de nuevo actúas así!¿porque no lo aceptas?¿por que no puede…..?-

-¡no es lindo y normal! ¡es una estupidez! ¿porque tienes que mentirme cuando sabes que hablo enserio?-

-¡eres imposible!¡ni siquiera se porque te amo!¡eres la persona menos fácil de amar en este mundo!¡eres odioso, amargado, me acusas de robarte tu libertad! ¿Qué rayos eres igualmente? ¿tienes complejo de animal de zoológico? ¿Por qué no puedo confesarme y hacer el amor todo el día con el estúpido chico al cual amo?-

-¡no hay necesidad de llamarme estúpido!¡tu eres la estúpida infantil que llora por estupideces y quiere abusar de mi inocente y noble corazón!-

-¡cara de tiburón!-

-¡pecho plano!-

-¡ni siquiera se por que te amo!-

-¡esa es mi línea!-

Durante unos segundos ambos se miraron totalmente serios y ofuscados, pero luego comenzaron a reír muy fuertemente, tanto que Maka acabo por ahogarse con su propia saliva y Soul tuvo que traerle agua de la cocina, corriendo y dando saltitos desnudo, cosa que hizo a Maka reír aun mas fuerte.

-creo que estamos algo nerviosos y estresados-comento tras tomar un largo trago de agua

-si supongo que si…..-afirmo Soul mirándola muy ruborizado-lamento lo que dije…..tu…¿tu hablabas enserio?...ya sabes…con lo de amarme y eso…-

-¿quieres que te lo demuestre de una manera que disfrutaras mucho?-sonrió ella acercándose a El seductoramente

-tratándose de ti debería esperar hasta el matrimonio, solo para estar seguro-Ella río con ganas

-no…. Eres mío y te quiero ahora, ya no desperdiciare mas tiempo huyendo y mintiéndome a mi misma, te quiero ahora Soul-

El sonrió mientras ambos volvían a caer sobre la cama

-me gusta cuando te pones mandona-

-masoquista-

Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo ambos habían aprendido a disfrutar del dolor, claro que…este dolor seria muy disfrutable.

...

Esto NO era disfrutable...

de todas las cosas terribles que podian haberle pasado a Soul en el dia que por fin (dios,si,por fin...) habia confesado sus sentimientos a Maka, y, no solo eso, tambien Maka (de una manera increible) le habia confesado sus sentimientos a El, en medio de lo que parecía ser una dulce, romantica y perfecta tarde de "hacer el amor por primera vez" ambos fueron cruelmente interrumpidos.

De echo y para peor del asunto El ya estaba dentro de ella, podia verla gemir y respirar agitadamente, relajandose para que el dolor no le afectase, El por su parte estaba usando todo su autocontrol en no comenzar a moverse como un perro en celo por el bien de la pobre Maka.

Pero no, aparentemente ambos eran odiados por dios, y en el momento en que Soul habia decidido comenzar a moverse un monton de golpes a la puerta los interrumpieron...en realidad, eso hubiese sido facil de ignorar, lo que los interrumpio fue que Black*Star (la persona que golpeaba la puerta) decidio simplemente derribarla y entrar por sus propios medios a la casa mandando a la mierda la necesidad de ser invitado.

Honestamente, Soul amaba a ese chico, pero nunca es su vida había querido golpear a alguien tanto como quiso golpear a Black ese dia, aun asi Maka se encargo de eso, y en vez de usar un libro como de costumbre lo golpeo con la mesa de la cocina, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que para cuando el chico desperto habia sufrido una pequeña amnesia, convenientemente para ellos que habian sido atrapados en medio del sexo.

La razon de tanta maldad y poco respeto a su privacidad en un fin de semana fue Liz, como siempre Liz arruinando la vida y la privacidad de la gente desde el año cero, esta vez la excusa habia sido que se habia enterado que Kim, finalmente, habia cedido a las muchas declaraciones de amor de Ox, y aparentemente ahora estaban saliendo, porsupuesto como buena samaritana que era, Liz habia organizado una fiesta para festejar la feliz pareja, y por tanto habia mandado a Black como su esbirro a por Soul y Maka, para que viniesen a celebrar junto a sus amigos.

Justo ahora lo unico que detenia a Soul de enloquecer y saltar sobre Maka y hacerlo alli mismo, publico o no, era que toda esta situacion lo habia echo darse cuenta de un factor importante del cual El y Maka no habian hablado...

¿que eran ellos ahora? ¿algo habia cambiado desde la mañana? ¿El debia dar las cosas por entendido? ¿debia decirselo a ella?

y lo que era peor...¿Maka se arrepentia? ¿estaba de acuerdo en ser algo mas o aun no estaba lista para tener una relacion amorosa?

aquel torbellino de pensamientos era un autentico asesino de la excitacion, ya que Soul habia dejado de pensar como un gato en celo para ahora concentrarse en todos esos pensamientos emo.

-¿porque diablos estas molesto conmigo?¡soy yo quien deberia estar molesto!¡ustedes me golperon con una mesa!-ya algo cansado de la sombria actitud de su amigo Black*Star se arrimo hacia el rincon donde Soul se habia atrincherado

-ya te lo dije...te confundimos con un ladron-mintio-ademas...interrumpiste...algo-

Black abrio grande los ojos y se acerco mas al alvino, susurrando a una velocidad que no era posible que fuese humana.

-¿estas diciendo que Maka y tu...? ¿que le dijiste? ¿que hiciste? ¿que tan lejos llegaste...? y si llegaste lejos...¿como fue? ¿como se sintio? ¿le dijiste que la amas? ¿que te contesto ella? ¿¡si salen juntos por que no me lo diji...!?-

antes de que siguiese hablando,ya que lentamente habia comenzado a elevar la voz, Soul le puso una de los pasteles que Tsubaki habia traido a la fiesta todo entero en la boca, causandole casi la muerte por asfixia, despues de toser, y escupir un poco de la comida Black*Star estuvo a punto de volver a lanzar un volcan de preguntas, pero Soul hablo primero

-ella dijo que me ama...-decirlo en voz alta se sentia exrañamente irreal, como si se lo estuviese inventando, necesitaba oirlo de nuevo, dicho por ella, dicho por sus labios, necesitaba oirlo cuando lo abrazase nuevamente, cuando lo mirase de la misma manera que lo habia echo cuando empezaron a besarse despues de aquella discucion,cuando comenzaron a...oh miren,ahi estaba de nuevo la excitacion.

-vaya...-dijo Black dando un silbidito-esta ves si que te golpeo con fuerza...y no me refiero con un libro-

-¡diablos!...estupida Liz con sus estupidas ideas-

-jajajaja quien hubiese pensado que serias sexualmente bloquado por Liz-rio Black*Star

-honestamente no le veo la gracia, me siento frustrado y sonara increiblemente perturbador pero en mi cabeza ya estoy formando diferentes planes para secuestrar a Maka y llevarla a algun callejon oscuro...talvez debo conseguir algunas cuerdas...-

-definitivamente perturbador-afirmo el peliceleste mirandolo con algo de miedo pero sonriendo-creo que en el techo Kid hizo instalar esos detectores de incendios...¿quieres que haga llover asi puedes tirarte a Maka en alguno de los muchos cuartos de Kid?-

-eso suena asqueroso Black...pero no estoy descartando la idea...¿cual es el plan?-

-honestamente-gimio Maka mientras Soul practicamente le arrancaba el empapado vestido por la cabeza-no habia necesidad de lanzar una bengala contra el techo...¿y de donde la saco Black de todas maneras?-

-quien sabe, es mi amigo y todo, pero admitamoslo, ese chico esta loco...-

-Soul...-aun con voz amenazadora Maka no pudo evitar que su guadaña continuase desvistiendola

-¿que?...no es como si lo hubiese planeado yo para poder terminar lo que empezamos hoy...ademas fue idea de Black..-

-¡Soul Eater Evans!-le regaño Maka mientras el se sacaba su propia ropa y trancaba la puerta de la biblioteca de la casa de Kid para tener privacidad, a lo lejos aun se escuchaba el escandalo de los demas chicos tratando de parar lo expensores de agua del techo anti incendios.

-¿no crees que es adorable que nuestra primera vez sea en una biblioteca?-inento endulzarla el chico mientras finalmente lograba recostarla en un largo sillon y ponerse sobre ella

-¡no! ¡y los demas podrian oirnos! ¡es totalmente irresponsable y GAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhhhh!-

de un solo puje y sin advertencias Soul habia hundido su miembro dentro de Maka quien, por supuesto en medio de su frase no se lo habia esperado, como recompeza habia recibido ese espectacular grito-gemido

-¡SOUL!-chillo ella tratando muy vagamente de empujarlo lejos

-no hay necesidad de mentir y pretender que no te gusta Maka, estabas tan humeda que por eso pude deslizarme tan facilmente dentro...-

El comenzo a moverse hacia adentro y hacia afuera mientras ella se aferraba a El con todas sus fuerzas

-Soul basta, me haras gritar y ellos van a oirme...-aunque lo decia en todo de suplica su intimidad lo apreto con mas fuerza e hizo pensar al chico que tal vez la idea de que pudiesen oirla no le resultaba del todo desagradable.

-entonces sabran que eres mia...-El sonrio- y que estoy tomandote con tanta fuerza que lo unico que sale de tu boca es mi nombre-

como subrayando esa frase pujo contra ella mas duro y esta vez Maka grito su nombre con mucha mas fuerza, y mientras mas se movia, mas fuertes y continuos se volvian sus gemidos.

-¡Soul, Soul, Soul!-

El la beso con pasion

-¡te amo Maka, te amo, te amo!-

-¡te amo! ¡porfavor llename de ti! ¡porfavor voy a...!-

con un intenso y tremendamente sexy gemido Soul pudo ver el exacto momento en el que ella llego al climax, las paredes de su vagina lo apretaron con tal deliciosa fuerza que El no pudo evitar terminar tambien, mientras se derrubaba abrazado a ella.

-Maka...-El sonrio besandola, mientras ella respiraba agitada pero sonreia tambien-te amo tanto...-

-yo tambien...-

-¡si, si!¡ya lo sabemos!¡tu la amas, ella te ama!¡ya los escuchamos fuerte y claro par de pervertidos!-

la voz furiosa de Liz retumbo por toda la casa, pero los chicos no pudieron evitar reir, al menos lo lamentaban por el pobre Kid quien tendria que limpiar todo aquel desastre...

oh bueno...


End file.
